Memories of Me
by Resting-Madness
Summary: Zeo's never wondered about himself... His real self. He's got his life, his friends, his love. But, happening upon a journal in his bedroom, he's thrust into a life he's never known about himself. All pairings R/K T/M but focuses on Zeo and Ozuma.
1. Music Stinks

Disclaimers: I don't own beyblade in any way shape or form. And I make no money with this work of fiction- duh.

Claimer: The plot. Any Original Characters and what not.

A.N: I'm not sure when I can update this because I'm doing two other stories so, I hope you'll be patient and enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading and leaving a review if you wanna.

"I can't believe I have another recital this week. Are those people trying to make me crazy? They know I have to start my beyblade training for the worlds, and they bring up all these stupid music test." Zeo kicks a rock farther up the dirt road. "I'd like to know why the heck I started playing violin in the first place."

The young blader has been complaining since he left the music hall. He told his father he wanted to walk home rather than have their driver pick him up. He slumps his shoulders, in defeat, over the way the rest of the week is mapping out for him.

"Not to mention the others are all at Tyson's today, and they're probably having the best time."

A group of kids went laughing past him; carrying on about their blading skills, and who had a shot in the city tournament that's coming up. Zeo can remember wanting that. He used to watch the broadcasts on TV; beaming at all the talented bladers he's seen.

But, blading is as far back as he can remember. Being a cyborg, he only has the memories his father set into him about who he used to be, and memories of things that are going on with him now. Zeo often wondered about the past, but decided not to dwell in it. _He's_ here now, and he's happy, and he has friends. Life could not be better.

Looking up when a shadow blotted his path, a smile breaks out on his face. "Kai!"

The Russian blader looked up at the sound of his name, smiling when he sees Zeo. Since meeting him, Kai has changed quiet a bit; for one thing he's taller, he wears a scarf almost all the time, and he's grown his hair out quit a bit- it dips so much between his shoulder blades now.

"Hey Zeo. What are you doing out here? I thought you were staying home today." He stops in his tracks when they get up to each other.

"Naah, I had to do the violin thing today." He raises the case that's, for today's mood swing, is hanging lovelessly at his side. "But what about you? I thought you were hanging out at Tyson's today?" He brushed a bit of wind-blown hair from the side of his face with his free hand.

"It got old," he shrugged. "So I'm heading home."

"Oh. Is Ozuma still over there?" He turns on his heels when Kai begins to move past him.

"Yeah. But its getting pretty late, he might be leaving soon, too." He waves over his shoulder indicating that the conversation is done on his end.

_I should go over there after I drop this off._ Thinks the blue haired boy. _Maybe I could stay over if some of the other guys are!_ Happy with his plan, he hurries home as fast as his legs will carry him.

...

"Aaah, master Zeo. Glad that you've arrived." Says William, the butler. "Your father is in the study, and would like to see you."

"Oh boy, Dad's home!" He cheered, before he realized what the man had said. "Uh-oh... He _wants_ to see me," he is saying to himself as he walks to his father's study. "I wonder what its about. He never usually wants anything."

The young teen walks through the large living room taking a left past the dining room, and a right past the second living room to where his father's study is located; the door is slightly open, which Zeo doesn't find inviting in the least.

Smoothing his hair out, he adjust his shirt then checked his breath. Something about his father always made him feel like he had to seek his approval, but that could just be an itch.

"Come in Zeo." The man grumbled from behind the door. "I can see you between the crack."

The boy yelped at being unknowingly caught; shoving the doors open he greets his father with a smile. "I went to practice like you told me. We did an awesome job." He walks closer. "Mrs. Nakano said that I'm really improving to become a master."

"Is that why she sent me this in the mail?" He asks.

"What in the mail?" He walks closer.

His father opened the letter reading it aloud to his son. Zeo can't believe he would embarrass him this way; but at least he doesn't have his friends with him, like that one time when they all came over for a swim and his Dad shoved them out because he and his men had to work.

He didn't even do it in a classy way, he just said: "Zeo keep it down, and tell your friends the party is over." I mean what is that?!

"Dr. Zagart, although Zeo is a fine violinist it seems that he has been lacking in terms of learning the new music that the class is assigned to play. I'm not sure if this has anything to do with his home life being too busy, or if he's simply putting it off. But if he is to participate in this weeks recital, we ask that you sit him down for some much needed practice. Sincerly, Chizura Nakano." Dr. Zagart lowered the letter, then looked at his son with disappointment. "Care to explain?"

Zeo couldn't really explain it without ratting on himself. He has been putting off violin, but its only so he can practice blading with the guys. But for his teacher to send a letter? That's just sneaky on her part.

"But Daaad; you know how it is when you have other things going on. Nationals are coming up, and now that I'm finally allowed to blade again I wanna make sure that I'm really good so I can win." He balls his fist in determination. "I wanna be in the big leagues like Tyson; I wanna get my name up on posters and said on tv."

"Zeo, blading is fine but there comes a time when a boy your age needs to learn how to balance two things in life." The man's voice is walking on the edge of pissed and somewhat understanding, or maybe Zeo is just hopeful. "I want you to get upstairs and practice that piece, because tomorrow you're going to perform it at a dinner gathering I'm having with some clients." He smiled knowing that that should light a fire under his son's feet.

"By tomorrow? But that's not fair!" He complained.

"What's not fair is letting down your entire class because you can't keep up with them. What's not fair is embarrassing the family by screwing up on a simple solo." With a wave of his hand he insist that he go.

Zeo's face scrunched up. How can his father treat him like this? "I'd like to see _him_ play this stupid thing..." He mutters in his exit.

It isn't that he doesn't care about playing, he actually doesn't mind, and he sometimes plays for Ozuma and the guys... but this is the _nationals_ he's training for, not some small city thing. Parents never understand.

When the young teen reached his bedroom he walked over to the stereo. Digging through his dresser he reveals a tape from under his boxers; slipping it into the machine he presses 'play' and shortly after, out comes the sound of one of his pre-recorded practices that he taped out in the woods.

That should keep his father guessing while he practices his blading skills. Tossing the instrument onto the shelf, he has to give it an extra shove since it seems that it got stuck on something just out of his view.

Hopping onto his bed he lays on his back taking a few relaxing deep breaths. He hadn't realized just how exhausted he was until he actually laid down. _Being in the band is bad for your health. I can't believe Mrs. Nakano told on me like that. I could have improved by the end of the week; what does she know._ Reaching over for his phone, he picks it up from the base then quickly dials the Granger dojo. After a few rings the phone is answered.

"Hello, this is Tyson the champ speaking- who may I ask is calling?"

"Tyson," he said in exasperation. "It's me, Zeo."

"Huh? Oh, hey Ze'." His voice lower a bit in bravado or volume, when he spoke with the phone away from his mouth to the others. "Guys, it's Zeo."

"Tell him I said, hey."

"Hey Max!" He greets the boy.

"Zeo says what's up?" Says the world champ

"How did he hear me so quickly?"

"I've got you on speaker."

Confusion melted from his tone. "Oh."

"What's the noise in the background? Are you washing a cat or something?"

Blushing, he said very matter-of-factly. "No! It's me practicing for this weeks recital, and it isn't a cat being bathed; its Mastroyiannis. I'm gonna be playing something of his for my solo."

"Mastro- what? Sounds painful."

"Yeah, yeah." He and Tyson always engage in this kind of banter, it was becoming 'their thing'. "Is Ozuma still there, can you put him on?"

"He's in the kichen with Rei; they're helping Grandpa make dinner."

Max must have taken the phone, since he came in a lot louder this time. "We all were actually, but we heard the phone ringing and came to answer it."

"I'm the taste tester." Prided the hungry teen.

Zeo can see his friends so clearly; the two of them sharing the speaker between them. "I wish I was over there with you guys."

"So why not come over? You said you have a tape playing, how long is it?"

Zeo looks at his stereo. "About two hours."

"That's plenty of time," his voice cracks a bit. "Bring your beyblade, we can work out before dinner."

"Okay."

"Zeo?"

His smile beamed for miles. The brightness of it could bring vision back to the blind. "Ozuma! I wanted to ask you if you could watch me play this weekend?" He sits up a bit more, as though he had to have perfect posture for the one he loves. "My dad can come get you."

"I can probably make it." He replies.

Ozuma's voice is always so casual and controlled. Ozuma would make a great negotiator, if he wanted to be.

"Great! I'm gonna sneak over there in a minute; I just need to grab Cerberus." His gaze went over to the shelf where he put the blade.

That's probably what stopped-up his case. Now he'd have to get a chair to reach it. His father gave him some new limbs so that he can grow with the rest of his friends- it was no big deal, its about the same thing as when you have prostetics and they need to be changed out whenever you grow so you don't wobble when you walk, or make your arms uneven.

"See you later, Zeo." Says Ozuma before hanging up.

Walking over to the dresser in his bedroom, he can't help but smile at all the things he's put up since he became aware of how bare his room was. He has posters on the wall of Tyson and the others, pictures of himself and his friends- both individual and group shots- tons of him and Ozuma. A band he likes, and knick-knacks of all kinds.

A pair of roller blades, that he never uses, sit under the windowseat that has a space for what Zeo could guess was a drawer or something. But his destination was for the chair at his desk. He dragged it over to the closet then stood up on it to see better on top of the shelf.

It seems that his instrument case hit something else, because his blade was still in the front where he left it. Looking closer, he notices a small chunk of the wall has been moved; its too even to be a hole so what could it be?

"What the?" Reaching up for it, he moves it over and finds a small book inside. It reads: 'Diary' across the front. _Could this be...?_

...

Zeo stood atop the chair for what seemed like days in his mind. He is clutching the book so hard its a wonder his fingernails haven't broken clean off, or the cover hasn't started to rip.

_This is really... It's in my room, so...It must be... Mine._

Stepping down from the chair, he walked over to his bed taking a seat. Swallowing hard; Zeo looks at the lock on the book.

_Oh see, it's locked. Guess I can't look in it after all._ His hands are still holding it so tightly that he can feel a lump making his fingers a bit uneven with the hard cover.

The young boy has to raise it above his head to see what is on the bottom, because he can't seem to let the object go. There's a place on the back that looks out-of-sorts, and behind it is a little lump; the key is taped to the back of it under what seems to be a piece of construction paper matching the maroon color of the book! Not very clever but just like him, if he could say so.

_But should I? I'll be intruding, and I don't wanna..._

His heart is pounding so loudly its all he can hear, even over the sound of his broken playing on the stereo. Swallowing again, he sits farther back on the bed, his eyes never leave the book within his hands.

Taking the key from the back, he sticks it into the lock hole; giving it a turn, Zeo's eyes pop open in surprise when the latch flips over. Placing the book down on the bed beside him, he gets up.

"I need a drink!" He declared to no one with a nervous laugh.

Running over to the stereo he pauses the tape; glad that he's still coherant enough to not blow his own cover. After going downstairs, he heads into the wide oldfashion looking kitchen to the fridge, where he pours a glass of punch.

After a second thought, he knew he could use some cookies; going into the pantry he pulls out a bag of oreo's, then heads back into his room. Setting down his snack, Zeo returns the music to the house, then sits on his bed.

_It's now or never._ Thinks the teen.

Picking up the book, he opens it; eyes skimming down the sloppy hand-writting, that was nothing like his own: very crips and perfected, he returns his gaze to the top and reads.


	2. When Was Reading A Bad Thing?

**I**_'m not really sure how to start one of these things. Do I mention the date somewhere? I thought it was your job to do that... I don't see one anywhere so I may as well do it. Today is 1994, 1 May. Sunday. My birthday! That's where I got you from, but you probably knew that since my mom picked you out for me._

I stopped reading right here. It was what Zeo said about my Mom; I never thought about her before. I mean, I knew that there had to be one because how else could Zeo have been born but, I never thought about her myself. Dad never keeps pictures of her in the house, I would have seen one by now and he never talks about her.

Chewing on my thumbnail carefully so not to shrivel it, I wonder about her; a possible out-look she may have, a birthmark that's similar to the one I have on my ankle, maybe our noses are alike? Shaking these thoughts away, I look down at the golden book I have in my hands.

_My party was great, but... I kinda I wish that I had real friends to invite to my party, rather than just asking the guys from music hall to come. The guys are great, sure, but a man needs friends that he made on his own. What's that diary? How old am I? Well can't you tell, I'm a whole seven years old today. But don't sweat it that you couldn't guess, I'm kinda short for my age. Dad says I'll grow out of it and he would know, he's a scientist._

Again I stop reading. Dad was able to come to Zeo's parties, but he's never once made it to any of mine. I can't help but feel really sad about something like that. I've lived for at least 2 years that I've been aware of, and all I've gotten out of my Dad was a gift that might not have even been picked out by him.

A sharp note that I hit in the recording jarred me from my moment. Blinking the confusion away, I look back down into the book.

_Enough of that on to the good stuff, what I got for my birthday: a tru-... maybe I should make a list instead? Yeah, that would probably be easier._

_1\. A toy truck, those big Tonka models! (I got that from Shinabara)_

_2\. A new tooth brush set ( Mr. Masterson- the butler) I roll my eyes at that but I really like the tooth brush, it has a dinosaur on the end and I get my own mouthwash with that._

_3\. You, of course from mom- I think I'll give you a name sometime in the future._

_4\. My own violin, that was from dad because I was renting one at first. He didn't want to buy something I wasn't good at just to have to replace it later on. I'm really liking lessons but sometime I just wanna hang out- Wait, I messed up a line, sometimeS I just wanna hang out and have fun._

I laugh at how he capitalized the 'S' incase it went unnoticed. Zeo has pretty good spelling for seven but his writing is sloppy, and some words are tough to make out at first. There are a couple of spelling mistakes like how he writes 'new' instead of 'knew' but I can read it correctly because I know that's what he was getting at.

_5\. A pair of roller skates and an invite to the roller rink in Ginza with Matia's family. They're from Spain she says, but I think she's fibbing because I haven't the foggiest idea where a Spain is in Japan._

_6\. I got a HUGE coloring set from Hitaro. He's an art student somewhere so I think he just gave me one of his many sets he has. Tisk, tisk._

_It's pretty late night right now about 7:45. I'm really burning the midnight oil by writing in you now, but I just wanted to get out my excitement of today._

Zeo completely abandoned the list of presents and went on to what was for dinner. Isn't that just like a kid, I smile.

_We had mashed potato's and a roast with sugar snap peas bleh! But then mom said we can have pizza and the grown-ups can eat what cook made. The pizza was great! I've never had crust like that before, its like they knew it was my birthday and they made sure to make it extra good. The toppings were shredded octopus and ham. It was so good! Chips and popcorn on the side- colored popcorn. Big jugs of soda- grape my favorite._

Bleh! I've never once liked octopus any of the times my Dad made me eat it. And he was seven?! Plus my favorite soda is Sprite. What a weird kid.

_The cake was chocolate, and we all had about three slices- and there's still a huge hunk left out of twelve kids! My dad goes big or not at all. Speaking of which, Mr. Masterson just knocked on the door. That means its time for bed because I have school tomorrow. Good night._

There's a knock on my door.

"Master Zeo, dinner is prepared." It's William. "Be sure to wash up before coming down."

"Okay."

I scramble from the bed to turn off my stereo. I don't want William coming in and catching me. I hadn't realized how late it was until he called me for dinner. Guess I'm not making it to Tyson's after all, but they'll be cool with it.

Meanwhile... Stepping back over to my bed, I snatched up the book to stick it back in its hiding place on the shelf. William always turns my bed down for the night, because after dinner I go straight into a bath.

I wonder if its always been this way; dinner, bath, then bed. Well, I'm a lot older than Zeo was so he probably actually had to go to bed, but I watch tv until I get tired; sometimes I call Ozuma. I bought him a cell so he and I can keep in touch.

It makes me wonder about his life, when I take in the fact that he lives in an old warehouse down by the peer. What happened to his family, and things like that? Other times he stays with Rei at the BBA training center, they have rooms there, and Mr. Dickenson doesn't mind the two of them being there at all so he's got good company. Ozuma tells me not to worry about him because he's not worried about it.

The cold water at the bathroom sink rinses over my soapy hands until they're foam free, I then ducked my head to take a drink from the faucet. Dad would have a fit if he saw me do this but the water up here is better than the stuff downstairs.

Pressing the button for the hand dryer, I wait out the length of time it takes for my hands to lose their moisture then I shake them vigorously, until I get downstairs to the dining room. Dad isn't there. He's in his office, or maybe he left to the labs again. We have labs downstairs on the first floor- which is actually the basement, but I'm not allowed anywhere near there except for when I need certain things done.

There was this one time when me and the guys were outside at the beach and I kinda shut off- its weird, I don't remember anything about it except for waking up with the sight of all my friends crying and asking me if I'm ok.

"Your father would like for you to go over your French homework, once you're done with your meal." Says William setting a plate for me.

I find it strange that I get hungry, and need to use the bathroom. My Dad explained it all to me, but that's a lot of stuff I can't begin to fully understand. I just know that my dad says he made a huge breakthrough with me!

I'm happy for that in some ways, in others I'm just confused and curious.

Dinner was good but I ended up using too much gravy on my rice so I had to get extra to balance it out, and over eating sucks. Gulping down the rest of my apple juice, I set the glass down with a refreshing 'Aaahh', thank William, then dash upstairs to take a quick bath and get back to reading.

...

"What happened Zeo? I thought you were coming over to Tyson's," asks Ozuma; the reception is a little cracked, I think he may be walking on the streets. "You couldn't sneak out?"

"Oh no, I could've snuck out! But, I lost track of time." The water swirls with the circles my hand is making.

"You lost track of time just sitting in your room?" He asks quizically.

"No. I was reading." I smiled at my secret finding.

"Oh."

"Are you still at Tyson's?"

He seemed to be gone for a minute but then he came back on. "I'm on my way home with Rei."

I told you sometimes he stays with him. "Tell him I said, hi." It's silent for a moment then he says the message was given. "Thanks. I have to go now, I need to get dressed and look over my language homework before bed."

"Okay. Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, hopefully my dad won't force me to practice again."

"Bye Zeo."

"See ya. Bye Rei!" I shout so he can hear me.

I hope Ozuma saw it coming, and moved the phone before I burst his eardrum or something. Hanging up, I climbed out of the tub and walk over to the towel rack. Picking out the biggest, softest towel I wrap it around me after giving it a quick run up and down my body.

Going into the hallway that leads to my bedroom- its a short one because the bathroom is in my room, so I don't have to worry about being seen if my towel fell- closing the door, I quickly get dressed.

William turned down my bed and set the two extra pillows on the couch by the second window. He also moved my chair that I left in the closet, so I had to move it back so I could reach the journal again once I was done with my homework wrap-up.

I practiced a few sentences out loud to make sure they sounded correct; sometimes I would write it out and it looks fine, but when I read it it makes no sense. French is another one of those things that I just sort of walked into- kind of like violin. I lost track of time studying, and wound up fast asleep over my workbook.

...

I got up that morning and went to school and everything was just... I'd have to say _natural_ is a good word. People knew me and I knew them; so its no wonder that not even I had no clue about who I really am.

Stuffing my work back into the backpack, I walked into the closet and up onto the chair then retrieved Zeo's journal. It still feels kind of weird reading Zeo's thoughts that are supposed to be personal, but I'm so interested in what he- or should I say what _I_ was like as a child, I'm 16 now.

"Let's see, page 2."

_Hey Keisuke! Do you like that name? Naah, me either. I'll keep trying. Today is the 4th of May. I know I skipped two days but I went to the beach with Mom and we did all kinds of fun stuff, had hot squid sticks and terriyaki meatballs and big slices of watermelon- hahaha it seems like I talk about food alot, huh!_

_We weren't alone, I saw some kids from school there and we made mermaid legs for the girls out of sand, then left them there while we all swam. I can swim okay but I'd never go out in the deep end because I heard that kids get sucked up, and taken out to sea when they do. Grown-ups can swim out there because they're bigger and can swim with harder strokes than kids._

_I got sea shells, I was gonna glue them inside of you but then I realized that you wouldn't be able to lock if I did. I found a secret place to hide you in my room, I won't write it down because if someone looks at this they'll find you and that would be bad._

_It's weird though... While we were at the beach, I saw a kid sitting all by his self on the peer just staring out at the water. He had really neat two colored hair! Some was red and the rest was blackish gray-..._

Red and black? "Does he mean Ozuma?" I can't fit it into place that Zeo would know Ozuma. It was probably someone else, and the hair thing is just a coinsidence.

_I wonder if he's lonely? He looked lonely- but I didn't go over. Usually kids that sit by theirself are really mean. The rest of the day was boring, I had practice, and dad came to watch. I caught him talking about me again, saying how I'm his pride and joy and I'm so wonderful. I hate when he does stuff like that, he said its because him and mom were lucky to have me because they say mom can't have kids._

_Then how did they have me?! I asked about being from someone else, and they laughed saying I'm a hundred percent theirs. Mom is packing her bags to go to France, she wants to take me with her. I'm part French you know. She says that's the reason I'm so cute, because I mostly take after her. By the way! I've got my birthday pictures back, wanna see?_

He drew an arrow that points to the otherside of the page. Can't say that my heart isn't racing a bit at the thought of seeing myself, or I should say Zeo, and my mother whose name I have yet to learn. Letting out my nervous breath I see two pictures have been taped to the pages one on each side.

The first one was of the kids at the party some of them which I know now and others I don't, all of them are smiling and holding up goody bags. Sweet. The next one made me drop the book. Zeo's mother... my mother is the spitting image of me only girl form. The difference is that her eyes look green instead of blue, like dad, and I have dad's ears. But she even has long blue hair!

In her arms is Zeo, fleshen Zeo with a big grin on his face and bits of cake around his mouth... I think that's enough reading for today. Closing the book I got up to put it back on the shelf, but then something made me open it and take out the picture with Zeo and our family.

9 9 9

The walk to Tyson's house was boring, and hot. Why does it have to be so hot out today? Bad enough I have to lug my instrument with me over there, because my Dad called and told William to tell me to practice. It took twenty minutes for me to convince dad that I should be allowed to come over to Tyson's for some blading practice, but he said that violin comes first- since when?! I remember it was just about a year ago when that was all he could think of. Me beating Tyson in the tournament and snagging their bitbeast, so that he could make me a real boy.

I still don't understand how he planned on doing that but he said it had something to do with a lab in Russia and their research. I never understood science all that well. But he finally gave up and accepted me for who I am. I think dad loves me, or rather, I know he does.

My fingers brush across the wall of the Granger dojo as I turn onto Tyson's street. Sometimes I just wish he would be at home a little more; if he gave up on his research to make me human than shouldn't he have more time for being at home with me?

I can already hear the guys talking from beyond the wall- more like Tyson shouting something at Kai for not doing anything at all. Tyson once told me how much it bugged him when Kai would sit there with his arms crossed and eyes closed, then he would pass judgement on his blading skills. I told him that it was only because Kai likes to keep him on his toes. But truthfully I don't think I know what he's all about myself. I break out into a huge grin when I see them all around a beydish, so I hurry over to them.

"Hey guys!" I shout.

Max turned to me first with a big smile. "Hey Zeo, we missed you yesterday. What happened to you?" He opened his arms to hug me.

I gladly accepted it. Max is friendly in ways most guys would be embarrassed about, but that's what I really admire about him.

"I was just side tracked, that's all." Setting down my carrying case next to Kai, who looks like he's asleep. "I brought Cerberus with me. Who's up for a battle?" I'm already by the dish ready to launch.

"Okay, this guy's mine." Says Tyson with as much confidence as he would have if this were a serious match rather than friends playing in the backyard.

I like how much Tyson's grown up over the time, his voice hasn't changed a bit though, which makes me happy, because I'm so much higher than my friends when I talk and sometimes it can be kind of embarrassing. But the biggest change about him is his hair cut, he still wears it long but not as long as he used to. I'm thinking about cutting mine next year.

"I'll call it," says Max standing between the two of us. "3... 2... 1. Leet it riiiiip!"

Our blades smash into each other with full force; I can see Tyson already poised to call out Dragoon. I've been training a lot over the time of the last tournament and now that I'm allowed to qualify for the next one, every battle counts to me.

I'm doing great, when all of a sudden Zeo pops up in my head. I'm wondering if he were into beyblading? And if so, then how good was he? Was it around when he was alive? Did he know Tyson? That can't be because he didn't seem to know me like everyone else in Zeo's life.

It was great how everyone accepted me with open arms when they found out my secret, I really thought that my life was over and people wouldn't treat me the same, but I was totally wrong. I think we've all become closer now because of it.

Just as I snap out of my thoughts, I hear Tyson shout!

"Finish him off Dragoon. Hurricane assault!"

A new technique he's perfected. High winds blow, spinning your blade in the opposite direction until its rotation stops completely then the high winds toss your blade from the dish; and only well built blades can escape the part that completely smashes it to pieces.

I'm one of the lucky ones. I catch Cerberus with ease; I can't help scrunching my eyes when the match is over, but I know it was my own fault for spacing, but I had good reason. Reason enough anyway.

"Zeo that was weak." Tyson says catching Dragoon. "How are you gonna compete in the worlds when your thinking about anything other than the battle?"

"This coming from the guy that nearly lost a match because they put the kitchen too close to the arena."

"Aw come on Max, you know what food does to me." He shrugs.

With a defeated huff, mock anger though, I walked over to where I set my sheet music and things down. Guess its time for practice. Opening the case I can hear Tyson calling out his next opponent. Rei volunteered and the two of them launched shortly after.

Setting the instrument on my shoulder, I raise my bow and start to play. I closed my eyes and smiled about all the good things that make me wanna play. Ozuma, my friends, blading. I played something slow and lilting, I played thinking about Zeo's day at the beach, I played thinking about my mom and dad. I played until the song was over, perfectly, then opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me. Blushing, I slip a hand behind my head and laugh.

"My dad told me to practice, it was the only way I could get out of the house."

"You're messing up my match with all that choppin' you're playing. Why not take it to Grampa, huh, Zeo?"

"Alright, alright. I'll play out of earshot." Gathering my things, I spot the picture in my case. I completely forgot that I took this with me. "Ozuma, can you give me a hand."

"Sure."

He picked up my mini-stand that held my sheet music and walked with me to another part of the house. I like that my house has wooden floors, it makes a great sound when you walk, and its good for sliding across when you've got socked feet.

"I wanna show you something." I say to him when we're out of earshot.

"Hmm?" He sets the stand down and walks over to where I'm standing.

"Take a look at this." I open the case then pull out the picture. "This is my mom." I say full of pride. I'm allowed, she's my mother too.

Ozuma took the picture from me. He's frowning as he looks it over, which makes me have to ask.

"What is it?"

"Did your dad give this to you, Zeo?"

I shake my head smiling because of my secret. "I found it. In a book." I add to give some mystery to my finding.

"You were looking through photo albums?" He asks again.

What the heck is up with him, why is he so sad all of a sudden? He seemed fine a minute ago.

"No. Even better- I'm not sure I know where the photo albums are in my house." I say after a second thought. "I found it in Zeo's journal."

"Zeo's?" He cocks a brow. "But you're Zeo."

"Nnooo, not me. Fleshen Zeo."

"I know who you mean, Zeo." He pushed the picture back into my hands. "But are you sure you should be messing around with stuff like that? I mean, you aren't reading it are you?"

"Of course I am! It's great." Saddening a bit because of Ozuma's glum disposition, I ask. "Is it so wrong to be curious?"

"I think it is..." he trails off. "Aren't you worried that it'll make you sad, reading about the human you?"

I shake my head. "I thought I would be... I even tried to stall myself with a snack but, I don't know, I guess I just can't be sad about it. It's because of what happened that _I'm_ here and I love being with all of you guys..." I shrug. "So what if I read a little about the boy I'm supposed to be. I'll never get to know him myself, so isn't reading his journal ok?" I look down at the picture with a smile. "I'm learning so much about him, and I've always been curious but too afraid to ask, so this is good for me."

He still seems unswayed.

"I even think he saw you once, at the beach. Were you ever there?"

Ozuma scratched his arm. That's what he does when he's nervous about something. I know because Ozuma is the most stable person I've ever met, so when something seems off about him I know immidiately.

"So is it true? Did you ever know fleshen Zeo?"

"No. I never exactly knew him... Listen Zeo, I'm glad that you get to see a picture of your mother, but this isn't gonna turn out to be a good thing in the end. So just leave it alone, please?"

Confused, I see the concern in his green eyes. Sighing after about five minutes of thought, I nod. "Alright, I'll forget about it... I just wish you could be happy for me, though."

"I am happy for you. I just... think some things should be left alone." He begins to walk away from me. "You're calling up bad winds, Zeo."

How can reading something be bad? How can finally having a way to have my questions answered not be a good thing? Can I really keep my word and not read it. Looking down at the photo, I know the answer to that question.


	3. Let Me Hold You

**D**inner went about as well as you could expect it, with one kid surrounded by a bunch of adults talking about things you don't understand. At least none of them asked me to do stupid tricks like... lift a safe over my head or something. Like I could! I know my limits with this body, and my strengths. I don't hold myself above anybody, but some people still make a big deal over it, or they look at me funny.

Bleh. I bit into some fat. We're having chicken and potato soup today. Its pretty good, but every now and then cook forgets a hunk of fat and I always end up getting it, and if I don't then my dad hides it really well.

Part of me still wondered what Ozuma was talking about, the comment with bad winds. Does he mean like I opened Pandora's Box? Because I don't think so... I planned on reading a lot more of the journal tonight, but at the same time... I feel like its taboo, and maybe I shouldn't touch it if its gonna hurt Ozuma so much.

"Zeo." My father says.

Looking at him I ask. "Yes, father?"

"Do you remember our deal?"

_That was a deal?_ I question.

Nodding, I'm on my feet and grabbing my violin from its case beside my chair; making sure that the picture didn't drop from out of it. Closing it off, I step in front of the dining room, hold the instrument under my chin then on my shoulder. Straight back, chest out, I raise the bow and play the song that I'm scheduled to solo with at the recital.

It went perfectly, as I'd hoped; since I wasn't exactly practicing, I thought for sure I would bomb. The men in the room all applauded me when I was done. It felt good to hear it, because secretly I was kind of pretending that I was in a blading match, and I'd just won out over everybody, the first of many victory's for me.

"Splended young Zeo." Says Mr. Kadawaki. He's part of developement.

Mr. Ichikada, from funds, nodded to the man's words. "My Julian should only hope to play that well this weekend."

Julian is brilliant, and I can hardly be compared to him- besides, he plays the flute.

"Thank you all, so much." I look to my father. "May I be excused, please?"

"Very well Zeo." My father says coolly.

He will never admit to me that I did well, but then again, it'd be odd of him if he did. Taking my leave after saying goodbye to all of them, I can hear them start up conversation about the next new experiment they're researching.

Thank god they saved that for _after_ dinner, or I'd of died from boredom. Taking my hair down from its ponytail, I dropped my band onto the dresser then set my violin case beside that. A quick change into my pajamas, and I was in bed with my secret book.

Let's see... here we go! Zeo was talking about a trip to France, where I last left off.

_1994 8th May. This is just great! I somehow got sick this week, and now have to miss the trip to France with my mom. It makes me so mad, this is my first time getting to go! But I understand that she has to go with or without me, though. She's a famous singer, and is high on demand both here in Japan and overseas._

_Did you know that there are other places in the world? Me either! I guess Matia was telling the truth about Spain. I kind of thought that when mom taught me French it was just so we can have a secret language, but a lot of people speak it._

_My head hurts right now, and I've got a high fever but the main thing is that I can't keep my food down; dad said something about stomach flew- no wait, flu, I saw it on my medicine bottle._

Gross! There seems to be what looks like saliva on the page. Maybe he started coughing- good thing I can't get sick.

_I'm feeling kind of tired now, sorry this is so short, I'll try harder when I'm better. Good night._

_1994 10th May. You won't believe it! And its really true! Dad says he's gonna take me to Africa with him, since I missed the trip to France with mom. We're gonna be there a whole month! He says its for research but that we'll have fun when he's not working. Can you believe it? I saw it in my geographic book that dad ordered for me, while I was sick. I'm gonna go on a safari, and a trek- whatever that is, and we're gonna learn some basic African. The kids in school are gonna be so jealous._

_Mr. Masterson says that he'll be coming along to watch me, since Mr. Kaiho is only the driver, and I don't know him that well... but from what I do know he's pretty nice._

_I have to get packed right now, you think I should bring you along? My dad just called me, I'll put you in my suitcase for safe keeping. OH! and you know that boy I mentioned from the beach? I finally got to talk to him the other day, but I'll tell you about that when we get out on the road, I'm too busy right now_.

I skipped a few pages because he doesn't seem to mention anything about this 'boy' from the beach on them, just a lot of stuff about the ride to the airport and the plane trip. The page that was done on the drive to the airport has a lot of ink slashes across the paper, from where they must have made a turn or something. Three pages later, he remembered what he was gonna say about the boy on the beach.

_So, last Wednesday I saw that boy from the beach. He was waiting around outside of the candy store for someone inside, I think. I asked Mr. Kaiho to stop the car, and he did; the boy stared at me when I got out of the car, but when I smiled at him he didn't make any rude gestures or anything like that, so I walked over and said "Hi." He glared for a second then smiled and said "Hi." back._

_I asked him who he was waiting for, he said no one so I guessed he was just looking. I told Mr. Kaiho that he could go home without me- don't tell my dad about that part, because he hates for me to be out alone without an adult. But I see lots of guys my age doing it!_

_Anyway, I went into the shop and bought some candy- just any random kind... when I offered some to the boy, he thanked me and we took a walk to the park and shared it._

_He's really nice, says his family just moved to Japan, and he's been living with his grandparents. I asked him about his mom and dad, he told me that he hasn't known them for a long time. I think he means he doesn't have any that he knows of._

_Its sad when things like that happen; I wanted to hug him but that didn't seem appropriate. "What's your name?" I ask him._

_He smiles at me and says. "Ozuma."_

_I told him it was a funny name, that I've never heard before and he told me that its not unusual where he used to live. I think he's mixed with another race- like me- because he talks funny like he just learned Japanese, but its cute, I like it. He spit out a candy that he said taste like coconut, and I laughed. By the way, I told him my name after he told me his. He and I_-...

Zeo knew Ozuma... Why didn't he ever tell me that? How could I not remember him; the day I was created I had some artificial memories put into me, things and people that I know... if I never told my dad about Ozuma, I guess he wouldn't know to put him in there. Well, that excuses him, but then what about Ozuma? Why didn't he tell me we were once friends? ...I guess this is what he meant when telling me not to read it, he didn't want me to know about it incase Zeo mentioned him.

Biting my lip, I blink in thought... wondering if I should tell him that I know or not? What would happen between us, would it change anything? I don't see why, we're pretty much the same person he and I.

I can remember when Ozuma came to me three days after I helped out Tyson, when he and the Saint Shields were attacking Dragoon. I looked at him and he seemed so hurt, almost offended, when he saw me at the top of the hill... and then they just left.

Ozuma came to my house three days later; William called me down from my room to talk with him in the sitting room. It was awkward, he kept saying "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" I had no clue what he was talking about, he even hugged me. Ha, truthfully I thought he was a little crazy.

I had spent a lot of time idolizing Tyson without really knowing why, until my dad told me. But, during all that time when I was hanging out with the Bladebreakers, I somehow developed a crush on Ozuma; he would show up every now and then and leave within the blink of an eye. I found that to be so mysterious that I had to know more about him, so I sought him out in this warehouse, and he and I talked.

I still didn't understand how he knew me, but when he said we were kids it all made sense. I had forgotten about my childhood completely- or so I thought- and to me, it was natural someone who was my friend back then would slip my mind. Thank god it didn't stop us from becoming as close as we are now though.

So Ozuma has nothing to worry about... Looking at my phone, I pick it up and press his number. He and I should talk.

...

I watched Ozuma walking up to my house from my bedroom window. He looks like he's been taking his sweet time on purpose, because I called him over an hour ago and the walk from my place to Tyson's isn't very long. In the mean time, I've done some more reading while I waited.

Zeo's life just got more and more interesting as the years went by. Its just such a shame about what happened to him. The door bell called me back to earth, and I rushed downstairs to greet Ozuma and bring him upstairs before William could get his hands on him. Last thing I wanted him to do was tell my dad that Ozuma came over; he knows that the two of us are together, but he doesn't know in what way exactly... and I'd kind of like to keep it that way.

"Come on, come on." I grab him by the hand and drag him up the stairs to my room. "I've got so many things to tell you." I say before closing the door.

Ozuma timidly stood by the door while I took a seat back on my bed, journal in my lap held open to where I left off. Why is he acting like this is his first time here.

"Ozuma, what are you doing? Sit down by me." I pat my bed.

Hesitant, he walks over to the bed sitting at the very edge of it. Rolling my eyes, I snatch him up from behind and pull him right up by my side against the headboard. I then rest my head to the side on top of his; I know he likes it when I do this, because he always plays in my bangs while he reads or talks to me.

The room is so quiet all you can hear is the sound of our breathing mixing together. Ozuma once told me he can hear my body making this low hum, he says its like a sound reserved only for him; kind of like Rei's strange purring. I don't think I've ever heard this sound before, so I'll have to take his word for it.

Ozuma sighs right then and begins with, "Zeo look-..." only I cut him off.

"Did you know that Zeo learned African when he and father visited their for a month and a half, while he did research. He knows French too, ha, that's probably why I know it so well- its second nature."

"Zeo," He tried again but I kept talking.

I wanna show him that the fact that he knew fleshen Zeo doesn't bother me. I want him to share that with me, if he wants to. I'm sure he and Ozuma have done a lot of things that might be written down in this journal... and coming from Ozuma, whose been there, will be a real treat for me. Why can't he see that?

"He knew three kids that taught him, two boys and a girl." I chuckle a bit. "He described them so good I almost feel like I can see them, he said he took pictures but I flipped through the book but the birthday pictures where the only two taped inside. I figured dad hid them, or they're in a photo album somewhere in the cellar.

"Zeo please."

"Amijatta, really funny and friendly. Biyogo, sarcastic and was always making fun of the way he pronounced things, and the girl was Doto she wanted to be an artist... They gave him a robe from kente cloth you know, they said its a real honor to be accepted as one of them."

"Zeo that's enough." His voice came out as a quiet hiss.

Lifting my head I look over at him. "But why?" Taking his hand, I look into his emrald colored eyes that in the sunlight reflect as more of a lime green. "Ozuma, I read in here that you knew Zeo- is that really so bad?"

"It is." He said bluntly. Looking down at our joined hands, he shrugs his shoulder. "I guess I don't want you thinking things that's all. Zeo and I... we were friends and nothing more."

"But Ozuma, I didn't think anything more... you were kids- what could have happened between you?" Letting one of his hands go I pick up the book. "See, its good to read this, it really helps me Ozuma, its letting me know things that I've always wanted to, like look here-." I point. "My mother is pure blood French; she sings all kinds of classical songs; and she and Zeo often played together. She would sing, and he would play. I still don't know her name though... I thought about going on the internet to look her up but... I kind of chickened out."

Scoffing, he shakes his head. "You see, its upsetting you." Reaching for the book, he then says. "You shouldn't be reading it."

I hold it out of reach fending him off with my other hand on his chest. "But not in that way, Ozuma... learning about my mother would only bring up questions that can only be answered by my dad, like," I think of something that's been going through my head since I found the lost item. "Where is she now? Did they get a divorce? My dad wouldn't take well to the sudden questions, he'll ask me why about a lot of things, and my only answer can be that I found Zeo's journal- he'll take it away from me before I can finish it."

"Maybe he should!" He snapped. "Zeo, _you're_ Zeo... no one else."

"And I know that..." Calming down before I started to snap as well, I rub his shoulder and readjust myself on the bed beside him. "Here, you read it to me. Please."

He seemed to swallow hard as his hands reached out for the book, shakily they grab a hold of it and open it up. The year has changed which makes Zeo eight now. Ozuma took a deep breath letting it out before he then starts reading.

_Guess what I'm getting awards in school for being the top student in math and science class. My dad would kill me if he knew I failed in science, its practically my heirotage. Anyway, dad got a new business partner named Dr. Kay; she's really pretty, but when you hear her talk it kind of takes away from it._

_She's rude and snaps at dad's assistants a lot, but dad says she's really working out. My mom likes her, so, I like her too. Mom says a woman that knows what she wants tends to develope a heavy skin in a man's world._

_Did I tell you I got my trip to France with her, we bought those funny French hats, and ate yummy dessert; I got to watch mom live at this big concert hall, from the sidelines. I always think she looks most beautiful when singing, but never mind that, there's this new game coming out there called 'Beyblade'._

_I've seen posters all over the place, and I wanna do that this summer. Dad says such games are silly and pointless in life, and that if I ever wanna make it in this world, I have to do something more productive. As if! Its just a game._

_But its not just gonna be in France, I've been seeing posters go up all over Japan too! They say this thing could be big if it picked up. I want a beyblade so badly, but I don't know where they sell them or how to get my hands on one._

_Ozuma's been acting weird since he found out about it, he said that it has something to do with his being in Japan, and that he has some type of mission. Since then, I haven't seen him as much as I usually do, which sucks because he's like my best friend._

_All the kids at school are buzzing about it, they say that there are all types of colors and styles out there to choose from. Isn't it funny the wild imagination of children these days. Someone's moving into that big house down the street on the big hill, that's one of the nicest looking places in the whole district, I wonder if I should say hi when they get settled._

_Darn it, sorry about the tear (there's an arrow drawn to a torn piece of paper at the corner of the page.) Idol, my new puppy, just hopped on the bed and attacked you. He needs to be trained, but dad hasn't found anyone yet. He's an American dog, a yorkie, the man at the pet store said._

Ozuma began to lightly scratch his fingers through my hair. Its comforting and makes me smile. He read so many pages to me, telling me that the reason he was so upset back then was because their were rumors going around the tribe about the bitbeasts being reborn, and since the spinning tops advertized in beyblading were so much like the devices they used to seal the spirits into that the holders of the spirits would soon show theirselves as well, and it was his mission to retrieve the legendary animals before they fell into the wrong hands, like so many years ago.

We all had our reasons for doing the things we did back then, and truthfully, I think it made us closer as friends. I know just about as much of everyone of my friends as they know about me, we all sat down and aired ourselves clean after that day when they discovered the truth about me.

It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be, but it was really hard on Ozuma. He and I avoided each other like we were embarrassed. I was embarrassed because I thought he wasn't okay with me anymore, and he was upset because he never knew that I wasn't the real thing. It seemed like in all the time he and I were together that year, he somehow found a way to accept the fact that his best friend couldn't remember him... but it was never the case at all, and in a way he lost him all over again. But Ozuma and I saw past that, and are stronger as a couple than we ever were.

Laughing quietly, Ozuma turned the page. "I remember this day, he and I were catching bugs. He was so brave up until one ran down his shirt." I laugh at that. "He ran off screaming that it was gonna bite him, it was gonna poison him."

"What was it?"

"A cricket."

That cracked me up. Zeo must have been pretty sheltered to think that of such a passive bug. Taking the book and giving the next page a look over, I smile at it. Such a lively person. Looking at Ozuma when a bundle of my hair was moved over my shoulder, I leaned over and kissed him on the mouth.

"Thanks for reading with me, are you gonna come over tomorrow?"

Ozuma thought about it then nodded. "Yeah. Bright and early so you might wanna have breakfast in your room tomorrow."

"Definitely!" I kiss him again.

Taking that as a challange to wrestle, Ozuma knocked me to the bed and I tumbled sideways to get away from him. He's not pinning me down.

"Rrraaa!" I let out a roar before pouncing on him.

He was laughing too; he attempted to buck me off, so taking that as my chance I slap the bed for the count. "1... 2... 3! And Zeo is the winner!"

Ozuma rolled onto his back, holding my face as he looked at me.

"Uh-uh, to the victor the spoils." I say before kissing him.

He grabbed my nipples, that little sneak, and pinned me down when I howled in pain.

When he leaned over, I waited for him to kiss me... but he just nuzzled his nose to mine. "Nadaline."

"Hm?"

"Your mother's name is Nadaline."

"...Ozuma," I say almost in tears as he is.

"She always let me call her Mrs. Nadaline saying that I was like her well-groomed, second son." He has a weak smile on. "Zeo could learn a lot from me, she said." He sniffled.

I reached up and wiped his tears.

So that's what he was talking about, reading Zeo's diary wouldn't be so much painful for me as it would him. He is the one who can't listen to it, he doesn't want to remember... Though I know they're just friends, I sort of feel... kind of jealous now. They had such a nice friendship that he cries so readily at the thought of his childhood friend.

Cleaning his self up, he sits up and says. "Come on, I could go for a snack."

I can tell he wants to change the subject, so I go along with it. Feeling the way I did just then I could use a distraction. "Yeah, let's make some cookies."

"Chocolate chip?"

"Mm hmm. William knows the recipe, but you and I can make the shapes."

We're on our ways out the door. Just before I close it, I cast somewhat of a glare at the book of secret memories owned by fleshen Zeo; nothing... it means nothing.


	4. A Glimmer

**T**alking with Ozuma got me thinking about some things, like how come Zeo is so happy all the time. Maybe part of me just got a bit jealous, and would for once like to see him in his down time. So when I was sure that no one was gonna bother me anymore, tonight I opened the doors to my terrace and walked out to sit on the long padded bench, the decorator put out there for me.

Walking outside at night always makes me feel kind of uncomfortable, I guess it just seems like someone is watching me, y'know? But I'm on private property so that's not possible unless they have binoculars or something, and if you have those why would you waste your time watching a dorky kid like me? Problem solved. Sitting down, I lean against the cozy back of the seat, and flip through the tiny book with the moonlight as my lighting.

Let's see... Mean neighbors up the hill, its just some oldman from Russia- no. Flipping a few more pages, I see that the month has changed.

School's started, and he met my friend Asako Niko, come to think of it I never remember saying that I was sorry to him for bailing on him at the tournament. Looking back down the pages I see that he and I weren't friends when we first met, Niko wasn't shy at all and apparently something about Zeo rubbed him the wrong way, so he played mean jokes on him until eventually they made up because his mom invited him to his next birthday party and they got along great.

Flipping a few more pages I skim down them seeing that over the course of being eight years old, Zeo got sick quite a few times... but nothing overly dramatic or anything like that. Here we go! December 12, 1995.

_I wish they would just knock it off already! Why do they have to argue over stupid things? I remember when all they did was make me uncomfortable with their kissing and now-... Rrrr! I'm just so mad at them! I don't even know what the fight is about, I think mom mentioned something about Dad's new assistant and he got all defensive._

_My dad doesn't strike me as the type to hit on other women so what were they talking about anyway? Dad sent me to my room with his mean voice when the fight started, and they yelled at each other about that; Idol came in a few minutes after me, whimpering like they're his parents fighting- aren't dogs weird. Great! Now someone slammed a door- probably mom. That's the car,_

He must have suddenly dropped his book and pen because there's an ink slash across the paper.

_Guess I'm wrong there, Dad is leaving, probably to his lab away from home. Mom is coming upstairs so I'm gonna hide you for a minute, I'll give you the details if she tells me._

The paper is stained with tears now, so I'm guessing he was crying about whatever his mother told him.

_Mom says that Dr. Kay wants to do research in Eygpt and Dad wants to move us out there until its done, and she says that could take forever... and that Dr. Kay can just go by herself- I just don't understand why that would cause a fight? Sure we've lived here forever, but that doesn't mean we've been sheltered. I don't care if we move._

_Mom seems like she's holding something back but I don't like asking her nosy things when she's crying, so I just hugged her until she felt better then she told me I could invite Ozuma over for dinner, but Ozuma and me haven't spoken in a while.. so I'm not sure if he'd come or not. Mateo... Do you think my parents hate each other? I'll see you later. Good night._

Curious I turn to a few pages later and find out that my Dad sent Dr. Kay on her way to Eygpt alone, and he and my Mom worked things out- in fact- they were more in love than ever, he says. Kind of tired, I close the diary for today and head back in, but my trail didn't stop at the bed like I thought it would, I instead left my room and went to the computer room and started up the internet.

Ozuma told me my Mom's name was Nadaline, so maybe I can find something of hers there. I typed in her name alone, then I typed it in with my last name and a list of things popped up- more than the first search. I clicked on this and that, some were b.s. porn sites, go figure with that, but finally I hit pay dirt with a fansite by some Parisian named Lidia Amecaur.

My mothers full name is Nadaline, Kina, Paradis-Zagart and she's got four best selling albums, this kid even knows her birthday and stuff. It's kind of weird reading about your own mother from some stranger off a website, but I really don't know anything about her. Its like Dad wanted me to forget her altogether or something.

Nadaline was married at age 22, and had one son named Zeo a year after that; she and her husband divorced in 1998 and she moved to France to continue her career as a singer. Her most embarrassing moment, she admits, was when she sang in school and burped on a long note and everyone heard it. Hahaha. There's a spot to download songs, but I can't do that because my Dad might find out about it. I'll just order some and hope they get here when he's not at home.

Leaving the room I speed into my bedroom and grab my wallet to get my credit card. I got this a long time ago because my Dad said holidays and birthdays should be special, so I should be able to buy what I want with it. I've never been so insulted. So I stuck it in my wallet and forgot about it. But now I have a reason to use it; maybe my Dad wasn't being so heartless after all.

Leaving the site I went to another one and thank God they had the cd's. I ordered all of them and an extra that had the greatest hits and two bonus songs and a hidden one. I can't wait until they come! I'll probably listen to them with Ozuma when they get here, it'd be nice to share it with him. Yawning, I knew it was time for bed so I shut everything off and did just that.

The next morning.

I woke up feeling like I got hit by a truck, but opening my eyes I see that it was just Tyson bouncing on my bed.

"Tyson," I hear Rei saying.

"What? It worked didn't it?" He looks down at me. "Hey Zeo, you up dude? Come on, we're going to the park today... remember?" He hopped from the bed leaving the room while saying. "There's probably gonna be a lot of sick bladers there today."

Shaking his head in dismay, Rei reaches out a hand to me to help me sit up. "Sorry about that, we told him to just wait for you but you know Tyson."

I'm busy rubbing my eyes and getting the cricks out of my body. "Why are we going to the park?"

"Zeo," Max chimed in beside Rei. "Sign ups. Come on and get dressed."

"Oh no! I forgot all about that!"

Leaping out of bed- nearly knocking my friends over- I stagger down the mini-hallway to get to my bathroom, where I slam the door shut without meaning to but who cares about that. Starting the shower I strip my clothes off and wash as quickly as a four year old that hasn't gotten the hang of it yet.

Getting dressed I nearly slip because my pant leg got caught on my heel; hopping to the sink I load up my toothbrush and scrub away; wondering how late it is I look over at the clock to see that its near- eleven! How could I sleep in so late?! Spitting the foam into the sink, I wipe a hand across my mouth not even bothering to swish out the rest before leaving the bathroom.

"Come on you guys, I have to register before the place gets crowded." I tear downstairs meeting Tyson at the end of the stairs; bacon grease around his mouth.

"Zeo, we are the crowd." He laughs.

Laughing, I snatch a slice from him and chew on, it getting the grossest taste in the world due to the toothpaste still left in my mouth. I'll be sure to eat a big lunch later.

...

So much for being the crowd, everyone and their mother must have come today. Young bladers, older bladers, guys I've seen before and new commers to the game.

Tyson is completely fired up, but Max has a leash on him. Some kid is screaming that the Bladebreakers are in the park, but they pretend to be just anybody when people do that. Making my way to the registration table, bumping hips and elbows, I smile at Mr. Dickenson before grabbing the pen from the clipboard to write my name down.

"Aaahh, glad you could make it Zeo. I thought you would have been here at eight when we started, but I didn't see you."

"Ahaha, sorry Mr. Dickenson, I kind of slept in."

The elderly man laughed. "Yes, well, isn't that just like Tyson. But, wouldn't wanna develope his bad habits."

"Oh no, sir." I assure him.

"Tyson once slept clear through two matches; Rei had to bring him regardless, and the bus got blocked in by traffic."

"I never heard that story,"

"Oh its quite a tale, at first they started up the mountain but then Rei sprained his ankle, so it turned out to be Tyson who had to bring Rei."

I laugh at the image, hoping that I have just as much fun when I go out there to compete.

"Are my ears burning?" Says Tyson coming up beside me suddenly. "Hey Mr. D', filling Zeo here in on the worlds."

"Something like that, just telling him about all you kids adventures."

"That's nothing compared to the mischief I can get into, now that I'm older."

"Yes, for our sake let's hope you're joking."

Tyson started to laugh that signature laugh of his, and I turn away from the tables to look around for Ozuma but Mr. Dickenson calls me back.

"Oh Zeo? I hope you have a partner with you."

"Huh?"

"We're doing doubles this year, all the matches are two on two."

"Two on two?! Do I still have time to look for a partner?"

Someone pushed past me, and I see Ozuma write his name down beside mine. "I don't mind blading with you, Zeo. Besides, I never got to participate in world's."

"...Ozuma... Thank you." I kind of thought he was sad a little bit- because of yesterday- and he wasn't at my house when the others came to get me, but I guess he slept in too.

"Aah, splendid. So it will be Zeo and Ozuma in the tournament this year."

"Yup." Tyson drops an arm around the both of us. "It's just too bad the rest of us can't compete anymore, but we'll be cheering you guys on the whole way."

"Thanks Tyson." Wriggling away, I look out over the crowd. "Come on, let's see if anyone wants a match."

"You brought your blade?"

"Of course!" I shine Cerberus in the light.

Ozuma takes out Flash Leopard, and we find some guys to practice our skills on- ha! More like slaughter! With Ozuma as my partner we'll be unstoppable. We must have been outside for hours, because the crowd began to thin as people were leaving and calling out rematch or shouting that they were number one. The others, now with cramped hands from signing autographs, said goodbye and Ozuma and me walk to my house in somewhat silence.

"I ordered some of my Mom's cds last night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm, I thought we could listen to them together when they arrive." I rush ahead of him and walk backwards. "Won't it be awesome to hear her voice? I'm practically at the place where they send them from and ripping the package open." I exaggerate, but its true. I want them as soon as I can get them.

Ozuma smiled at me. "You're really serious about finding out about your past."

"Not my past," I correct him. I know my past, one morning I opened my eyes in my bedroom, and I went for a walk and met Tyson and the others and I was completely bent on being a beyblader. "I'm talking about Zeo."

Ozuma raised a hand giving it a wave. "Okay, okay."

"You wanna come over for dinner?" I get into step beside him again. "I can tell William to get us something good to eat."

"Okay."

Wrapping an arm around his, I lean my head on the top of Ozuma's and we walk back to my house in silence.

9 9 9

Ozuma took the journal from me and sat on my bed; I joined him, and took it back. We snicker for a second then I flip it open. "I think Dr. Kay was hitting on my Dad back in the day, and tried to get him to join her in Egypt because she knew my mother wouldn't wanna move out there with me."

"Eeww, that crusty old woman with the black hair?"

"Uh huh, they had a fight about it, but then everything worked out." Turning a few pages I show him what I meant.

He looked down and read it out loud. "I overheard my mother on the phone with one of her friends talking about how shady Dr. Kay has been acting, and she keeps pushing Dad for a raise... but then Mom said that Dad was thinking about firing that woman anyway. I think maybe that's why they made up."

"Bleh, could you imagine me having to call that evil witch _mother_?"

I laugh, setting the book to rest on my lap. "Hmm, you know what, we have to think up a good name for ourselves."

"You think so? I thought we'd just be using Saint Shields."

"Nuh uh, I really want something that says we're dangerous, like..." I trail off running a list of cool words through my head. "Steel Machines." The embarrassment was worth it for the laugh Ozuma made. But Steel Machines does sound cool.

"Beast Machines." He throws out.

"Ahaha, that sounds like a kiss of death to me."

"Now think about it, you're the machine and I'm the beast because of Flash Leopard."

"Cerberus is beast too." I protest.

Ozuma waved a hand. "I know, we can both be the beast part."

"Good." Sitting in silence I smile into a laugh. "Can't you just hear the ref saying our name to everyone out there. Its gonna be so cool."

"Yeah." He looked out to where I was, almost like we were both thinking about the same thing.

"I wonder if my Dad will be able to make it to some of my matches?" My gaze drops to my lap in thought. "He went to a lot of Zeo's things. When he went through that baseball period, swimming, recitals."

"Dr. Zagart said he was coming to yours."

"I know but, he sometimes says things and then something comes up... But I know his work is important, I'm not some little kid anymore... I won't be sad about it." But when what I said played back in my head, I started to feel sick.

I'm not a little kid anymore, because I've never really been a kid in the first place. I was created at age 14 so I was a preteen. I must have been unaware of my face because Ozuma suddenly hugged me, making hushing sounds while stroking my hair. Its hard to explain it but, I really don't know why I'm crying; it isn't because of fleshen Zeo, it isn't because I'm not like everyone else... I guess deep down I just needed this, everybody does at some point in life... I guess today is mine.

"It's not fair," I hear myself say.

"What's not fair?"

"How things work out." I sniffle before rubbing my tear stained eyes on my boyfriend's shirt. "I never would have been born if it weren't for that accident, I never would have a purpose."

"Zeo, you can't... you shouldn't think about things like that."

Ozuma is right, he was right about the whole thing. I never should have wanted to know things, I never should have thought about what Zeo was like... but it wasn't my fault for being so curious, but once I found _his_ journal in _his_ secret hiding place in _his_ room I couldn't help but begin to question things about him.

"Zeo... I'm only gonna tell you this once," he moved me back to look at me. "What happened was bad, but not entirely a tragedy because... it's like having a twin in a sense... Zeo, he died and gave you life. Yeah, its true that your father wouldn't have a need to do what he did to create you... but at the same time, its good that he did because he loves you so much."

"Yeah but, he loves fleshen Zeo, not _me_ I'm just... I don't know a prop."

"You're not a prop, Zeo." He rubs my back now. "You're you, and there are a lot of people who like you and love you."

"Yeah but Ozuma, I never told you about a lot of things because it embarrassed me."

"What things?"

Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I look away from him. "I don't know, just things- some kids used to throw stuff, and other people older people would make fun of me or my Dad, just dumb things like that."

"Who cares about those jerks, they don't know you... and even if they do, they're idiots because they don't understand."

I guess that makes sense. I never knew any of those idiots that said those things to me, some of the kids that threw stuff, yeah, but... I never really spoke much with them anyway. Giving myself a brief clean up, I smile at him, the best I can anyway, then pick up the journal.

"Ozuma, do you think you could read the last entry to me. I wanna see it, I wanna know what went through his head in that last day... I don't know why, part of me just wants to at least know if he was happy or not." I wipe my eyes again. "Zeo is like my twin in some ways... but at the same time I'm my own person now, right?"

"Yeah." I can see tears in his eyes a bit; now I just feel like a jerk. "Let me see..."

He takes the book from me and then begins to read.

**O**zuma flips through the journal; his fingers are trembling a bit. He himself has always been curious about the disappearance of his childhood friend, but having the Zeo he knows today looking over his shoulder, isn't helping his nerves in the least as he locates the blank pages in the book, then flips back to find where the writing has its start to its end. Clearing his throat he holds the book up, takes a deep breath, then lets it out through his words...

_April 26, 1997._

_Something feels weird about today, like maybe Mom and Dad are gonna start fighting again. Is it possible to predict a fight between your parents? I know it sounds weird, especially because Mom is in France where I'm going to be by the time my birthday comes around- I'll be ten this year._

_But... I don't know, Dad seems kind of upset about my leaving. I think he would have rather had Mom come to us, since he can't get out of work because of that woman Dr. Kay, she said she found something and that was the last thing I heard before they closed the door to the study, and Dad ordered me to go to my room and practice my violin._

_Mr. Masterson brought me up a snack of cookies and milk, telling me that my father said I'll be spending my birthday with Mom alone this year and that I should have fun. Its strange when he's like this, because he always pays attention to me but lately he's been engrossed in his work._

_Still haven't heard anything from Ozuma yet, I think he ditched me- that jerk. I thought we were friends, I even wrote him a couple of times... but then I realized that I don't exactly know where he's living. This whole year has been kind of dumb, is it possible that as you get older you become more depressed about every little thing, unlike when you're a kid... things are just a shrug off then you're on to the next thing. I hope not, I'm only nine going on ten. I'm not ready for the sad parts of life yet_.

End POV.

Ozuma stopped reading, tears streaming down his face as he sniffles. Zeo grabbed a tissue wiping his tears before handing it to him so he can blow his nose. The blue haired child's arms go around his lover, and he lays his head on Ozuma's, feeling his pain as he was the one who needed the comfort not only minutes ago.

"I hate that he wrote that, that he was lonely... and I could have been there for him but, I had a mission... I had things that needed to be done, and Zeo... when they were done I had planned to go back to being his friend but... it never worked out that way."

Nodding, the Zagart child nuzzles his lover's dual colored hair. "I know he didn't mean it, he loved you Ozuma otherwise he wouldn't have hated that you weren't friends that saw each other everyday."

Half a smile comes to the half indian child, and he says. "Thanks Zeo." Sniffling again, he looks down at the book then reads.

_Wanna hear something weird? Mr. Kaiho our driver keeps looking at me funny, like he's gonna tug my hair or call me names. I don't think he likes me very much, but its not like I've demanded much from him; sometimes I bang on the glass divider so he'll roll it down instead of going for the intercom, but Dad tells me not to play on it. I know how to use it now, so why would he get mad suddenly about something that happened years ago?_

_Hmm. I'm not gonna be in France long, just long enough to see Mom and have my party. So I'm gonna leave you here- don't let anyone find you okay? Ha, but don't think I'm so glum, I have lots of friends there, and the party is gonna be so fun- so maybe Dad won't be at this party, I have a lot more to go before I'm at that teenage move-out stage, right? Hahahaha._

_April 30, 1997_

_What a rush everyone is in! I've been in the bath just a while ago and had to get back in because I didn't wash my hair, Dad's been yelling up a storm about every little thing- I think he's mad because he can't join me._

_Dr. Kay knocked on the door a little while ago and the two of them started yelling back and forth, I think he might be firing her because she is fuming today, and after they talked so secretively and kind to each other only a couple or so days ago._

_I accidently stepped on Idol in my rushing around, I blame everyone for making the air so staticy today. Didn't I tell you? Idol's coming too! I hate to have him in luggage though, I wonder if I can sneak him on- no? Darn it._

_Anyway, guess what the present Mom got me she sent it to me early and you won't believe what it was? A beyblade! She knew how much I wanted one and she got it for me- I think she sent it ahead so I could practice and really wail on those other kids when I get to France. I've called it Zeronix I think it sounds pretty French don't you?_

_Shoot. That's my Dad calling for me, I'll see you when I get back okay. Oh! And by the way, I'm sorry I couldn't think of a name for you but in the end, I decided that talking to you was a lot like listening to myself so I think that, Me, is an appropriate name. (he drew a smily face) see you later._

"That's the end of it..." Says Ozuma, voice low, head down.

The two of them sat quietly for a great stretch of time, neither knowing just what to say to the other both of them hurt and effected by the absense of the lost child.

"He never saw it coming," says Zeo after a moment. "He never knew that there was gonna be a car accident he didn't know that he was gonna..." He began to cry, not little sobs either. He cried strong and hard, his tears leaving wet patches wherever they landed. "He never got to be..." his words were stopped by the fit of tears that came from his throat as he coughed them out.

Ozuma held the book to his chest wanting to cuddle Zeo, but at the same time he wanted the same treatment but all he could do was cry as well. Zeo never got to know that he was upset about not getting to see him anymore, that's why the day he found out about the accident he trained and he trained hard. He would not let the reason he had been away from his dear friend have been for nothing, he vowed he would get those beast from the new avatars that have them and he wouldn't let his ancestors, morely Zeo, have suffered in vein.

But for the good it did, because as it turned out the bladebreakers were perfectly capable of protecting their beast, even after they've been taken because they were chosen... and the beast would return to them time and time again. But none of that matters because he lost his friend, and he was never going to get him back.

"I want it."

"Zeo?"

"I wanna give the journal to my Dad, he deserves it." He wipes his tears with the back of his hand. "Zeo was his everything and, this will make him feel him again... maybe even stop his loneliness."

Ozuma thought that over, but felt he had not much of a choice. With a nod he hands the book over to his boyfriend. Zeo leans over, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'll look for those letters Zeo wrote, and I'll give them to _you,_ Ozuma." Wrapping his arms around the boys neck, he takes in a deep breath then releases both it and Ozuma at the same time. "I'll be back."

"Okay."

Slipping from his bed, he walks out of the room and downstairs with the sad sounds of his boyfriend's tears in his ears. As he makes his way down the stairs, he has to pause hearing that his father is on the phone with someone, that can't matter now, his father would just have to call them back. Gathering himself, Zeo knocks on the door of his fathers study.

"Not now," calls Harushige Zagart in a gruff tone. "I'm on the phone, make whatever for dinner I won't be eating tonight."

Seeing that his father thought that he was the cook, Zeo just allowed himself into the room; he wasn't snapping at him, afterall.

Dr. Zagart looks up at his son with disdain but a sigh changes the tone in his voice. "Not now Zeo, I'm in the middle of something."

But the young teen walked over to the desk regardless, setting the book down on it. His father took one look at it and paled. He hasn't seen this book since...

"I'll call you back." He hangs up the phone without a word from the person he is speaking too. "Zeo, where did you?"

"I don't think he'd want me to give away his secret hiding place." He tried to smile.

Harushige pulled his second son close to him, holding him around the waist almost as a hug. "I never wanted to let you know about him but I was forced into it."

"I know, you don't have to explain."

"But I want to..." He looks down, not knowing where to start.

Zeo knew where. "Why didn't you tell me about Mom?" He asked. "You put the memories of so many people Zeo knew into me but, she wasn't one of them. Did you not want her to know me?"

Zagart shook his head. "Your mother knows about you, Zeo. That's the reason we broke up... I was devistated when I heard about the accident, I spent days, weeks, months buried in my work until one day Dr. Kay came into my office talking about something that went on in Russia. It involved the extraction of animal spirits and the placement of them into living bodies, and I thought with this technology I can try something, it had to work, I just needed a vessel." His eyes sadden more. "I built your body perfectly, programed this emotion into you and that, memories of people you know, names, dates, to an extent... all I needed then was the bases to make you real."

Zeo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Kay had no clue about what I was doing, she just knew that I wanted a special kind of rock and its been located in New York city, much to our surprise it was being held by the mother of one of the avatars to the four sacred beast, that roamed the land millions of years ago." Looking into the boy's azure eyes, he blinks a smile into his own. "I love you so much, son. I would do anything to hold you again... With the rock, I extracted a spirit but it didn't work. At first you moved a bit, but in the end you collapsed to the floor like a lifeless doll. I needed something stronger."

"Is that when you decided on the sacred spirits?"

"Yes. Luckily your mother sent you one of those beyblades so I programed the game into you, you took on a temporary spirit," he touched his chest. "In your heart looms Cerberus now, back then, it was something weaker just a dog beast- but it worked. I brought you up to your grief-stricken mother; you smiled at her and said hello. I didn't let you know whom she was should she not take it well, and I was right in doing so; Nadaline was sickened by what I've done and there was a nasty divorce, so in the end your rebirth became the reason we separated."

Zeo could understand now. His father wanted him to be real, his mother found out about it and hated him- both of them. If he was told about the woman he would want to know of her, its only natural, with all the thoughts and feelings he's able to have. She would scream if she heard him speak to her, he wouldn't blame her.

"The sacred souls," his fathers voice caught his attention again. "Wouldn't have been extractable even if we were able to take the beast from their masters... so I love you as you are but Zeo, secretly." He fingers the cover of the book. "I always wanted him back."

Zeo's tears fell again hearing that. He always knew that deep down his father wanted his real son. He knew he could never compare.

"It wasn't because I was displeased with you, but because Zeo was never really gone."

"What do you mean?"

"The car was found, his dog's burned body... but Zeo and Kaihou were never found..."

"Do you mean?"

"I mean, Zeo might be dead... but at times I wonder if that's really true?"

...

His breathing is heavy, echoing around in the back of the empty truck as it rattles along the road. A dirty huddle of a teen sits shuddering in a corner, bouncing lightly up and down as the car moves along the road but the truck is old, which is why when going over a deep pothole the back doors pop open flapping in the breeze rushing about them.

Frightened eyes look at the window, trembling hands reach out to see if its real and when the truck slows at a corner weak legs stagger from it and into the woods at the quickest pace they can move. Shuddered breaths roam in and out of the teens lungs as he looks over his shoulder around the tree trunk at the truck, now continuing on its way down the forested woods towards its destination.

Tears clean a bit of the dirt from his cheeks as they make their way to freedom; blue bangs shade the boy's crystal blue colored eyes as he looks up at the sky. And with what little strength he has to work with he lets out a great scream...


	5. New Story: Stray

**Commentary:** This was originally a story by itself. Not sure why, but I decided to stick these together. Please enjoy, inspite of the darkness that's coming out of it. Thank you.

...

**T**he sky ripped open with a crack of lightning illuminating the office of Dr. Harushige Zagart. The man's large hand is running across the page of a small booklet while the other holds it in place. Ever since he read his son's diary he decided to keep one of his own, just something to record his thoughts in.

_Water: 35 liters._

_Carbon: 20 kilograms._

_Amonia: 4 liters._

_Lime: 1.5 kilograms._

_Phospherous: 800._

_Salt: 250 grams._

_Sulfer: 80._

_Flourine: 7.5._

_Iron: 5._

_Solpeter: 100._

_Silicon: 3 grams._

_And 15 trace amounts of other ingrediants. All this can make a human life, these simple things are what makes us live, what keeps us moving and what eventually will take us apart. These ingrediants I used to make my son come back to me. It was hard at first, hours of trying out this and that, but nothing fit with just mixing and pouring into a beaker, setting them on burners, and hoping for something._

_Without a womb these ingrediants are just that. That was when I came up with the idea to make an artificial womb for these substances. Tubes existing among electricity, wires strung around them an artificial body for these ingrediants but with one exception; the trace amounts were from those of an animal._

_A lizard for age and ability to recooperate, a bird for its adaptable nature and pride, a dog for strength and loyalty, and a cat for its wisdom and flexibilty. I put them together, did the research, and my artificial son lived! ...But only for a short amount of time. The experiment worked, but, it was missing so much. That's when Dr. Kay presented me with the information about a rock with ancient spirits held within it, and I knew what I needed._

_I perfected the body of my son, a special type of rubber to create his skin. Small tubes performing as active veins within any human, the gears of course will make him move but what seperates Zeo from any other cybernetic invention is his mind. With the withdrawn spirits set into the heart and mind of the body he surpassed evolution._

_Many scientist have tried to get their hands on my son, asking me question after question when his secret became public but I tell them to back off with enough threat to let them know I mean it._

_Zeo... my son... he is who he is which was all I wanted to accomplish, to be reunited with him; though my wife Nadaline left me, as well as others- the help that refused this method due to religion- I have what I wanted and the methods I used will be buried forever the day I die. ...My only concern though, is for Zeo after I'm gone. The body must be maintained..._

With a sigh, he closes the book. Its late and he should have been in bed since he has to be up early to leave for a meeting at the lab. Putting the book into the desk then locking it off, he heads upstairs. Passing by his son's bedroom, he raises his fist to knock on the door and tell him good night but he knows that Zeo is asleep by now, so he continues down the hall to his bedroom. It was a good thing he did this too...

Had he opened the door, he would have seen his son opening his mouth taking in the aroused nipple of his boyfriend while spreading the shorter male's legs apart; slicked fingers going down beyond his genitles to Ozuma's entrance to prepare his body.

Dr. Zagart would have seen his son whisper loving words into his lover's neck before leaving a little bite on it, missed hearing the both of them breathe deeply of the scent in the air. Ozuma gasps and arches his back when the blue haired teen's fingers travel within his body. He didn't have to bare witness to the way Ozuma gripped his lover's shoulder to bring him closer.

No, Dr. Zagart couldn't have taken a sight like the two of them moving together, heated by passion. Not tonight, not after all he's felt while working in his secret journal. So for now he rest his head completely free of any trauma of just how grown up his young son trully is now.

Somewhere out of the road a clap of lightening frightens a teenaged straggler who is hiding under the shelter of a thick trunked tree. He yelps, fear shaking through him from the storm raging above his head or maybe it was due to the leaf falling on his nearly bare shoulder, causing an image of being grabbed to run through his head.

Taking off running, hand smacking his shoulder free of whatever it was that grabbed him, he runs and runs until his feet slap against the pavement of the oneway street that he hid away from after he got out of the car.

Two days. He counted as the sun rose and fell. Two days he waited out in the woods wondering if he were being searched for, but no one came. So today he was gonna make his move, he is gonna go home. His voice cracks out a cry, the moment that word crosses his mind.

Staggering after his foot meets briefly with a root from the forest around him, he crawls to the street; his hands touching freedom first. Pulling himself to his feet he pats the dirt from his scrapped knee. Taking a few shaking steps forward, he wraps his arms firmly around his chest giving his shoulders a thorough rub for futile warmth.

Sniffling back a roll of snot that wanted to run free from his nose, he continued on- but wait! That sound! A car! Its coming up too fast for his wobbling, gangly limbs to make it into the woods in time. Eyes shielded as a car approaches he thinks of running out in front of the car, preffering to be hit by it than dragged away again. The car slows to a stop, a window rolls down and a woman- not a man- asks.

"Son are you all right?" Her voice is elderly but kind.

From his place by the edge of the street Zeo stares through the darkness into the car. When the overhead light came on, revealing a sweet faced aunt-looking woman and two wide-eyed children he walked over to the car.

"You'll get soaked out here. Climb in, I'll take you back to my place and you can get a bath and change of clothes. We'll sort you out in the morning, hn?"

Zeo continues to stare, though closer to the car, still very unsure.

"You can't refuse to be in a better shelter than the woods. Come on, get in, we don't bite."

"Mamma he smells." Says the little boy with a brown colored bob-cut.

"Hush, now. Come on boy get in."

Wetting his mouth he sighs, then climbs into the car. No place can be worse than where he was before.

...

"Theeeere we are," the woman drags her words out with each final scrubbing of his long blue hair that she is towel drying for him after his nice hot bath that took the chill from his bones completely; if only she had something for his nerves to prevent him from shaking, then he'd be living on easy street. "You look good as new."

Zeo opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out except a dull hollow huff.

Smiling the woman gave him a firm pet on the head. "You don't have to say anything young man, you just climb into bed and get settled. This storm looks like a long one so, you just try to get some sleep. Hava and Hideo won't bother you."

Zeo kept a watchful eye on the woman, watching as her expression changed from many different emotions, most of them curiousity, the others uncertainty... probably wondering if she'd picked up a nut, a crazed child that doesn't know right from wrong and will kill her and her little family in the dark of night.

A crack of lightning shot his attention to the window, it took that one second for him to turn away that the woman took it upon herself to press him down onto the bed; he wasn't going to scream, so used to this kind of abuse already, but she instead tucked the blanket up to his collarbone before petting him on the head one last time then walking out of the room.

Blinking, he looks around the darkened room for something he can use to barracade the door. A dresser! Slipping out of the cozy and very fluffy bed, he sneaks soundlessly across the room; the wooden floor gave no sign that any weight was pressing down on it at all as he moved to stand at the dresser's side, then leans his weight down onto it. Struggling, small wimpers leaving his mouth, he manages to give it one quick shove but it moved no further than that.

_'I'm too weak to push it, I'm too weak... and she's gonna come in and 'check on me' I just know it.'_

Crossing the room to the door, he opens it peaking out into the hallway. Its very dark with specks of moonlight shining in from a window located at a place in the hall which he can't see. Closing the door, he blinks dumb-foundly at a turn lock.

_How could I forget about this?_ Turning the lock over, he smiles; balmed lips wanting to crack again in the activity but can't find a way through what the woman smeared on them. Zeo climbs back into bed, pulling the blanket completely over his head before tunneling into the center of it. He was surprised that it took him only an hour to fall asleep and stay there.

...

"Mmm. More please William!" Calls Zeo buttering another cresent roll. He was starving this morning and couldn't wait to go down for breakfast, claiming that he invited his fellow blader over to have breakfast yesterday afternoon.

Snickering at how cute his boyfriend could be, Ozuma was no better when it came to the delicious food the mansion's chef can prepare. He was on his fourth plate of fried potatoes and he lost count of the bacon strips he ate along side it. But a blader's gotta eat. Especially with the nationals only a few weeks away. The two have decided on the _Saint Beast_ as their team name and weren't gonna change it no matter what.

"You certainly have a healthy appetite this morning, Zeo." Says his father coming into the dining room with the morning paper under his arm.

He spared Ozuma a glance, always wondering whom the young man is even though Zeo has told him a million times it never quite sticks. But it seems that the two of them are... dating as he's come to accept. Love. Another function that superceeded anything his hopes could ever expect.

"Dad, can Ozuma and me go to the dresser today to get some uniforms designed for the tournament?"

Harushige furrowed a brow at that. He doesn't see what uniforms have to do with blading since most of the ragga-muffins wore street clothes, but he did design a look for his son when he went after the Bladebreakers all those months ago. "Take your card with you. I'll tell Nishi you're coming."

"Alright!" Downing his orange juice after his excited outburst, he pulls the shorter male up from the table then drags him out of the room.

"Zeo seems to be in unusually good spirits this morning, sir."

Dr. Zagart only grunted in response, though, he is happy that his son is in a good mood.

The two teens leave the house in a hurry ready to hit the park for some free-lance blading. Every bit of practice counts in this thing, and they weren't about to miss a chance to blade with some of the very kids hoping to win a spot in this thing.

"I can't wait to get to Russia." Says Zeo. "Kai says Tala has a mansion with a pool and everything."

"Zeo, your house has a pool too."

Waving it off he says. "Yeah, yeah. But I've never swam in one that self heats."

_'True.'_ Agrees Ozuma.

"Then its off to China where we'll stay with Rei's cousin Lee. I've never been to the mountains before." He side steps a woman with a stroller.

"I grew up in that surrounding."

"Hm? Oh yeah." He throws an arm around him. "Then France, at a nice hotel- my Dad says he'll cover that- and then its off to New York with Max's mom and after that-..."

"Thailand. I know." He laughs at his boyfriend's unbridaled enthusiasm. But it really is exciting so he can be excited for the both of them he supposed.

"Yup, then back to Japan where we'll claim world victory." Raising a self boosted fist to the air, he shouts. "Nothing's gonna stop us!"

The two arrive at the park right then to see a swarm of bladers looking like a colony of ants with how they're moving about the space of the park, some blading and others watching, what a scene! The two of them take their blades out with a smile of chaos in their minds.

...

Head lowered, plate of cheese laced eggs and a buttered piece of toast with a side of fresh ground sausage Zeo Zagart says in a low voice. "Thank you."

"Its my pleasure. You're so thin, I thought about you all night. Can you stay for lunch and dinner? I know I can fatten you up in a short few days." She says offering the young boy another side of sausage which he gladly accepts.

"I really just wanna go home."

"Alright, tell me where you live and I'll drop you off."

"Baki Falls, Shinda."

"Shinda? Do you mean in Tokyo?" Asks the woman.

Zeo nods while slowly cutting at his breakfast taking uncertain bites like there may be something hidden in his food, but he got the same food made in the same pan as the woman's children so it seems fine- plus her kids have barely come up for air.

"You're a ways away from Tokyo young man. This is the country side- Hokkaido."

"Zeo. My name is Zeo, Miss."

Smiling she corrects herself. "Zeo. I can get you a plane ticket out there though, if you don't mind going it alone after that. I can't take any trips until my husband gets back."

"Yes, thank you. I can manage on my own."

"But how on earth did you get out here if this isn't your hometown?"

Zeo's eyes flickered back and fourth at the events that got him here, but he says to the woman. "We were moving and," with a shrug he adds. "I was left behind in the bathroom at a gas station. It wasn't on purpose, my parents thought that I was asleep in the back when they went in."

"My god that's awful! They've probably been looking for you for ages!" She seemed to be in a mental hussle from his little lie. "Well, you finish that up and I'll get you on the first flight out to Tokyo."

Scrunching in on himself, he eats his breakfast with a bit more vigor happy to hear the words 'home' used in a positive way.

"I tell you, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to my children." Says the woman, whose name he has yet to learn. "I'd cry a thousand tears if I never found them. I sure wish I could be there for the happy reunion between you and your parents."

_**'Will**_** it be happy?'** He wonders. '_I've been gone for ten years, do they even remember they had a son? Do they remember me at all? Have they been looking for me and figured I must be dead, since I haven't turned up... I guess, they've been suffering just as much as I have really. Yeah, I need to get home as soon as possible to make things better... to be safe... safe...'_ He nervously started rolling the back of his hair at the neck between his fingers at the root pulling a bit free... _safe..._ He continues to think.

Shiori left for the airport to pick up Zeo's ticket, taking her daughter Hava with her leaving him alone with her son Hideo. The two are in the living room watching a very low volume cartoon. At least Zeo is trying to, but Hideo keeps staring at him making him uncomfortable. Turning his blue gaze the boy's way, he opens his mouth to say something but closes it quickly when the boy perked up to hear what the strange once water-drenched child was going to say.

Visibly disappointed when nothing comes out, he asks. "How old are you?"

Zeo just looked at him real hard, then with a dry voice he says. "17. How old are you?"

Smiling, Hideo comes to sit closer to the stranger. "I'm 12. Your hair is really cool. I've never seen the color before."

Zeo said nothing, but he caught his self looking down at the young boy's crotch then he quickly snapped his gaze away, blinking hard to dispel the pictures running through his head. Compliments always came with contact. Scooching away from the younger boy, he curls farther into the embrace he has around his legs.

"Me and Hava are twins, did you notice?"

Zeo shakes his head.

"It's true... But to tell you the truth, I don't think we look anything alike- even though the doctor said if she cut her hair or I grew mine we'd be hard to tell apart."

"I'm going to the bathroom." He dashes upstairs into the room lended to him the other night. Alone, he sighs from the tension releasing from his chest. '_What's wrong with me? I'm not... like that... I would never touch that boy or __**anyone**__ for that matter. So then why did those thoughts run through my head?'_

Sniffling, he shakes away the urge to cry out, as he's hardening almost instantly. Needing a distraction, he goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth with a toothbrush that Mrs. Shiori says are part of the bundles she buys for when the others have over stayed their use.

Looking into the mirror Zeo begins to brush, finding it hard to do over the frown on his face but, clearing his throat he says, bits of tooth paste spatter out along with his words. "Mother, Father, I'm home." Shaking his head at how lame that sounded, he tries again. "Mom, Dad... I've missed you, and I never stopped believing that you'd come for me.. that you'd... save me."

But that's a lie. Two years in, and he was already on the verge of believing that the home he was dragged to would be his permanent residence. And to be honest, his parents didn't find him, he _saved_ his self and he brought his self home. Were they doing anything at all on their end? Will there be dated missing posters of him around Japan? Or has he been replaced with another missing child, a fresher one that people can ignore the sight of should the captive be allowed out of their prison; not at all something he was given the chance for.

The small room in that little house was his only visual for years and years, and years and years. Zeo didn't even realize he was beating at the mirror until the blood from his hand stained it in a big splatter mixed with little streaks that ran away from the whole.

Eyes wide, body trembling, he backs away from the mirror until he hits the wall. The shock of solid to his skin caused him to jump clean across the bathroom where he staggered into the tub, the shower curtain his only latching and its tugged it from its hooks giving him no support from popping his head against the other end of the small claw-foot tub.

He can hear his voice screaming for the man to stop shoving him under the water as gulps of it went down his throat without his concent, he writhed and struggled in the present just as he did back when the near drowning incident happened. The shower curtain fell down all around him making things worse, as he did black-out that time to wake up and find Kaihou- the man who took him, blowing air into his suffocated body. The look on his face when Zeo came to after _his_ horrible doing.

_'A little boy like you could drown bathing on his own. I'd better join you from now on.'_

"Zeo!" Someone is smacking him. "Zeo can you hear me?" Looking at her kids, she nods to the boy. "Hideo go and get me the first aid kit."

"Yes Mamma." Rushing downstairs as soon as the order was given.

"Zeo, come on sweet heart wake up?" She rocks the craddled boy back and forth. "What could he have been doing in there?" She wonders aloud.

Zeo began to cough as though water were exiting his lungs, he sits up instantly when he feels that he's in a laying position. Ready to run, he steadies his vision on the woman that had rescued him from the road. With a relieved sigh, she hugs the boy close, rocking him, planting unwanted kisses to his forehead.

"I'm so glad you're awake. What on earth were you doing in there?"

"I slipped." He explained.

"You slipped?" She couldn't believe her ears. This boy has been on his own for so long, he's become completely fragile to the world. '_A fourteen year old should never have been on their own for as long as he has. This boy is very lucky that I came along and found him or he might still be wandering- or worse!'_ Thinks the woman, mind made up now she says. "I've changed my mind, I'm gonna see to it that you get home myself. You're still obviously very frazzled from being on your own for so long."

Zeo nodded, dropping his head as he found his self holding tightly to the woman. He just wants this nightmare to be over.

...

The malcontent child had planned to stay up all night since they hit Tokyo and found a hotel to sleep in, but he couldn't keep his exhausted eyes open another second. Hideo and Hava were left at a neighbors while Mrs. Shiori made the trip with him. He was surprised when he woke up in the middle of the night with a soft gasp, as opposed to the scream the dream called for. Shiori is asleep in the next bed, and in between them is a phone.

_'Contact.'_ Thinks Zeo.

The phone seemed to grow right before his eyes as if saying 'you can't possibly ignore me now. Call your parents, Zeo. Call them and let them know you're coming home'. But the moment his hand landed on it, he withdrew it like he's been shocked. Looking at his mentally burned hand, he's wearing a scared yet curious expression.

'_I'm afraid to do it... I'm scared to call my own parents... What will they do when they see me? Will they cry? Will they hold me?'_ It was settled.

Slipping his feet into his sneakers, also something bought for him by Mrs. Shiori on top of a few clothes and pajamas, which thankfully, she didn't dress him in when he drifted off. He can't take the thought of another person touching him without his knowing of it. 

9 9 9

The sun is high in the sky blinding anyone dumb enough to look at water or white, which makes the clouds look remarkably clean and fluffy. It showed to be a beautiful day for anyone that left the house to enjoy it. Which is what made Tyson leave Kendo practice with his grandfather half way through when his friends came over, and Max just happened to have an ice cream cone in his hand. But instead of sharing with his boyfriend, as said boy suggests, Tyson demanded his own.

"I'm telling you, dude, I can eat that whole menu in one sitting." Says Tyson walking along the dirt road away from his house with his friends around him, minus Zeo and Ozuma who are with Dr. Zagart today dealing with something along the lines of uniforms? It was hard to remember what the guy had said, talking too much to make any sense with the start and finish of any sentence. "I just need to start with the frozen yogurts."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say Tyson." Says Rei casually trying to stay close to Kai.

The two of them have been acting really strange lately; their four other friends have noticed, but no one had the courage to say anything about it.

"Its true, Tyson and me once spent the entire afternoon over there just because he couldn't stop taste testing everything with a large waffle cone." Max helps his boyfriend brag.

"No one cares is what Rei meant." Says Kai out-of-the-blue, since he hadn't been speaking most of the day.

"Real funny. You know Kai, if you spent more time blading instead of mouthing off-..."

They all froze seeing Zeo walking up the street, head down looking like the world were ready to implode in on him.

Shiori will understand that he walked out on her, that he has to do this alone. Even if she did understand that he wanted to go alone, she would make him take a taxi which is out of the question for him, since being alone in a car with someone was the last thing Zeo ever wanted again. With food and drink in him from the other day, and half a good nights rest to top it off, he was more than capable of running off should anyone try anything funny as opposed to fleeing a car which was pretty tough when he was seven.

_'Mom, Dad I love you, please don't leave me alone anymore.'_ He thinks but shakes his head after a second thought. '_...I'm sorry.'_ Was all he wanted to get out before a familiar sting of dry tears hit his eyes.

"Zeo?" Says Tyson.

The bedraggled teen looks up at the sound of his name seeing a group of kids around his age, all staring at him like he's deranged. For all he's been through he may as well be.

"I thought you were gonna be at the dressers all day." His gaze went down to a large white square on the boys knee. "What happened to your knee?" Asks the Dragoon avatar looking down at the bandage.

Zeo hadn't realized he left for the trip in shorts. Backing away from the advancing stranger he shakes his head. "What are you talking about? Who are you?!" He really belts out the next part. "I don't know any of you, so leave me alone!"

"Don't know me? Z' its me Tyson." He shrugs. "Don't you remember me?"

"I said leave me alone." He continued to back away. "I don't want any trouble so just go away." His house is so close, why are these neighborhoodlums bothering him?

"Maybe he needs another check up." Says the blond kid. "You know like that last time."

A kid with two colored hair said something about him that made about as much sense as what the blond child said. All their unfamiliar voices swirled through his head making him angry. _'Why are they talking like they know me? Who are these people?'_

That's when it hit him. The posters! His name would be on every one. That means that his parents were-... shoving the strange teens aside he makes a mad-dash to his home, hearing them shout after him before following no doubt wanting to collect the reward. But who cares about that, his parents miss him and he's gonna give them the best gift in the world.


	6. Stand-In

**T**he front door closed with a loud thud as the young teen nearly slammed it shut after his entrance. Those boys are determined to get at him, so they can collect from his father. Turning the lock, he turns around to face the home, his gaze focusing on the strange new appearance of his house; the colors alone were a sight to see in the foyer, but beyond that the house was missing what it usually always had- sound.

_Where is everyone?_ He wonders while stepping further into the house, but he pauses before entering the living room.

An image of his young self runs by laughing gayly as his mother chases him for hugs and kisses, the two of them looking like a moving ocean with that blue hair atop their heads sweeping around with their every movement. The image faded and he moved on after shaking his head.

_My father might be in the study!_ Thinks the boy dashing through the living room into a hall. _Which way though?_ He looks left then right. Scratching his head in frustration he growls. _Remember, dammit!_ "Ah! Left!" He hurries down the hall into the office.

Stepping into the hall with curiousity plastered to his face, William asks. "Is someone there?" He takes another step down the thick walled hallway. "Master Zeo?" He peaks into the living room. "Strange. I could have sworn I heard the young master's voice." Shrugging it off, he turns an ear to the sound of banging before the door bell rang. "Coming!" He announced.

Zeo looked about the office, more images- ghost if you will- played hide-n-seek in there, tthough his father often told him not to. But inspite of that, the man always tickled him when he found him hiding where he knew the silly child would go. Stepping over to the desk, he reached for the third drawer where he would always hide a candy for his father when he was gonna be working long hours, and he told everyone not to disturb him.

Sliding it open, he smiled when he saw a bag of the very same strawberry candies he would leave in there. Taking one from the open bag that seemed to be offering him a 'Welcome Home' present, he unwraps it as he leaves the room then pops it into his mouth and continues down the hall.

_Mom is bound to be in the music room, she loves singing while I play._ He smiles. _I can still hear her voice so clearly._

Pushing a door open, he blushes seeing that its the meeting room he just walked into; chairs line a large table set before a projection screen, a bunch of papers are on the walls of things Zeo could never understand. Trying another door, he sees that the lab is there.

Twirling the candy over and over in his mouth with his tongue, he perks up remembering that his mother had her things set upstairs. But when he turned out of the living room to cross halls, he sees those four boys at the door with a man he doesn't know greeting their entry.

"Zeo!" Called the one kid with the navy blue hair.

_Not this again._ Coming further out into the front entrance of the home, he bares his teeth before saying. "I told you I'm fine, now leave me alone!" Dashing upstairs, to the first room he sees, he quickly locks the door after him; startled by the loud knock that came only seconds after he did this.

"Zeo! What's going on with you? Just open the door and we can straighten this whole thing out."

_What is this kid talking about? He's dellu-..._ he tries thinking of the word. _He's crazy!_ He declares not being able to find the correct word. "Go away! I don't know you! Not any of you! So leave me alone!"

"But we're your best friends." Says one of the other boys, he sounded a bit stuffy but he spoke in such a happy tone it almost made him wanna believe it. "Just get lost! I don't know you! ...I want my parents not a bunch of idiots."

"Idiots?" Says the first boy who seems to be a bit of a talker. "That little jerk-" banging on the door again, he shouts. "Open this door Zeo! This isn't funny."

The four of them stagger back when they hear a loud bang come from the bedroom side of the door.

"Can we go now? Something is bothering Zeo and he doesn't want our company, we should respect his decision... he'll come to us when he's ready to talk." Says Kai.

"What, you mean like last time?" Mocks Tyson. "Incase you failed to forget, Zeo kept us in the dark about him up until we found out on our own..." he lowered his voice. "I just..." he sounds sad. "I just don't want it to be like last time. I think we should get it out of him before it gets out of hand again."

Pressing his ear to the door, he frowns. _They're worse off than I thought._ Thinks the young teen.

Backing into the room, he looks around then smiles when he sees that at least one thing in this house hasn't bedroom is just as he remembers it, with the minor exception of a few add ons.

_Why would they put such weird posters in my room?_ He wonders looking at them. One of them has a beyblade on it. _I remember that game... I wanted to play it so badly that I would do anything to get one. Mom sent me one for my birthday, wish I'd remembered to bring it with me when I went to see her- now what did I call it? Something French if I'm not mistaken._ Another poster had him suck in a breath from shock because on it are the very boys that are standing outside of his room right now. _Is that it? They wannt beyblade with me? How do they even know I have one?_

Walking around a bit more, he touches this little thing and that, stuff he's sure shouldn't be there, and wondering how and why it was put there. But when he stopped before a tack board that never existed in his room, his blood ran cold because covering it are pictures of those four boys. Blading, just sitting around and smiling at the camera, two of them have Ozuma in them!

_Ozuma... Did he do this? Are they his friends, and he told them about me? I barely remember him but I know he was my bes-..._

Tearing a picture from the cork board, he began to tremble as his face smiled up at him. He has an arm around Ozuma while the other boys are pulled in close for a nice picture perfect moment.

_How can I be in thi-...?_ His hand came up to his mouth but it was too late as vomit spilled out a bit onto the carpet.

Rushing to the bathroom he deposited the rest into the toilet, messy hands holding onto the seat as he eased his stomach from the endless fluids. But once he calmed down to single spits, he whimpered into a scream. His dry tears choked out through a hollow, stinging throat.

"What's going on!?"

...

"Not bad, huh?" Says Zeo looking at himself in the mirror at the fitters.

His hands smooth down the clean white of his new uniform. It looks a bit like his training uniform with the jacket and all but the colors are a bit more Saint Shield style with the orange in place of the purple, and red in place of the blue.

Ozuma snickers at how cute his boyfriend looks. "You look good but Zeo... I just don't think this uniform thing is for me. What's wrong with what I'm wearing everyday to blade in."

Dr. Zagart would have split ages ago if he didn't bring piles of his work to do while waiting on his son and his friend to make up their minds about what they want to wear. It is nice to see that Zeo hasn't soured about beyblading, even after all that's happened. He really had to give it to those boys, though, if they hadn't wanted to remain Zeo's friends he probably would have once again lost his son, but as Tyson Granger said, it wouldn't matter if he were human or a simple vaccuum he's still here and that's good enough for them and its good enough for him too.

"What do you think father? Good looking guys aren't we?"

"Zeo just decide so we can get back home, and get your things sorted out for the trip. I'm sure William has made lunch by now."

"That's my dad's way of saying not too shabby." He grinned at Ozuma. "We'll take them, okay." He says to the family dresser.

"Very good. That will be 3,200 for the pair."

Zagart took out his credit card to give to the man, looking down at the floor when his buzzing cell phone dropped to the thin carpeted floor. "Hm?" Picking up the phone he sees that the number is his house. Flipping it open he asks. "Yes, what is it?" Knowing that it couldn't be anyone other than William.

"Uh, Sir, is master Zeo with you?" He whispered into the phone.

"Zeo. You know that he is, why?"

"Then I really think you should come home right away."

"We were just about to leave now, why? What's the emergancy? Did something in the lab explode again?"

The man made a garbled sound. "Well, something is about to blow up. I would really rather not do this over the phone, sir. So please hurry."

Agitated with how vague his hired help was being, he hangs up the phone. "Let's go Zeo. We have to get home."

"Huh?" Surprised at his father's sudden anger. He starts to undress. "Alright."

William hangs up the house phone then looks down at the young master who is sitting on the couch face in hands, trying to cry through his confused hysterics. William doesn't know what's going on. And Master Zeo seems to only be calling for his father refusing to talk to anyone else.

He already had those four boys sent home for him thinking that this young master was HIS young master, but he is infact... He can't even really say it himself, he just hopes that this doesn't end up the kind of thing where lives are scarred for life.

"Eh, would you care for something to eat master Zeo?"

Zeo shakes his head, the miserable look not leaving his face for a second. _It doesn't make any sense. How could I be in those pictures with people I don't even know, doing something I can't even remember doing? Did I lose my memory and and I got out a long time ago... Did I live this life, and just now remembered where I live- like when I couldn't remember where the rooms were. No, that can't be right, then what about Mrs. Shiori... unless I was dreaming._ He grabbed his head, whimpering again.

William was losing his mind a bit himself, hands worrying a napkin to thin threads. Its been a half hour where are they? Just then the front doors push open and in walks Dr. Zagart. To William the air became so still it was almost frightening that atmosphere could make such absolute silence, things seemed to go from normal speed to instant slow the very moment those doors came open.

Zagart, who had yet to register anything came further into the house, face set to glare when he asks. "What was so urgent that you had to-..."

Zeo's eyes filled with tears just from hearing his father's voice. He popped up from the chair as if he were on fire, running directly into the mans arms yelling- "Father!" Before his words became a garmbled, muffled, whimper within the man's chest as the young teen cried.

Harushige stood blinking, dazed and dumb-founded as to whom this is, but as his arms raise up and wrap firmly around the child; his lips can only speak one name. "Zeo."

Walking into the house, smile on his face, Zeo slows down when he spots a set of arms wrapped around his father in a tight grip, morely surprised that his father seems to be hugging this person back. Stepping closer he jumps from start when William grabs him on the shoulder.

"Master Zeo, let's get you a snack. You must be famished after being out all day with nothing to eat." His voice was shaking trying to do damage control.

"Huh?" Squeaks said boy pulling his shoulder away.

"I was so scared!" Zeo's scream was muffled by his father's chest.

It sounded like crying was impossible for this boy, as his breaths sucked in sharp around a hollow throat. Cyber Zeo, for some reason, could not get his feet to move any closer. It was as if they were nailed down. William reclaims his shoulder, again, trying to pull him into the other hall and as far away from the living room as possible.

"Zeo. Zeo my son." Zagart says hugging the child closer, more firmly, as if this dream would somehow end right then and there if he let him go for even a second.

Zeo's face ghosted over unable to believe that he heard what his father just said. Taking a few wobbling steps forward he stands just a bit beside his father trying to look around him to see the face of this voice that sounds a bit like his own, except a good pitch lower maybe.

"Dad?" Zeo says, finding his voice.

Harushige, who snapped out of his dream world, looked down and to the side as if he could see his son, his _other_ son. "Zeo... go to your room." He says quietly.

Zeo sniffles before pulling back a bit. "What? Why? I missed you father, didn't you miss me even a little bit?" His face puckers up again as more tears spill out.

"Dad... Who is...?"

"I said go to your damn room!"

Confused at where all this anger is coming from, fleshen Zeo asks. "Where's Mom? You're not making any sense." He sobs.

"Dad, who is this?" Asks Zeo beginning to panic now.

"Not you! Dammit Zeo, just listen to me!" The man finally snapped. This was all too much for him. How can his son, his dead son, be standing in his living room hugging him, crying on him when the police said he burned in that car?!

"Father please, its really me... How can you be so mad?" When pulling away from the man, taking a few steps back to look up at him, still somewhat short after all these years, his vision finally caught sight of the mirror in the room beside his father.

Blinking in shock, Zeo tries to compose his self and moves past the man to look at his reflection. Cyber Zeo is doing much of the same. "Who are-...?"

Like identical twins they reach out for one another, but fleshen Zeo's reach is a bit quicker, touching the boy's twin face. Gasping he pulls it back like a snake came for his finger tips when he feels that what he is seeing isn't his imagination playing tricks on him. It seemed that his whole body began to shut down on him, as he trembled into a fit; hands covering his ears, eyes closed, legs backing him away he begins screaming.

"How could you!?" He backs a little further away from his advancing father. "How could you!?"

More horrified than his first son, Harushige reaches out for him voice low and different. "Zeo it's not what you think."

"You and mom didn't miss me at all! You just had another son and forgot all about me. You replaced me! I hate you!" He cried. "I hate you both!" When the back of his legs hit the coffee table he took off running blind.

Last thing he heard was 'Zeo watch out' before he smacked into a wall and collapsed.

_He told him he could cry until he died for all he cared. Zeo was shoved into a bedroom in a cozy little cabin in the middle of who knows where, and when the man left he heard the television turn up to a ridiculous volume to tune him out. Which like any child only made him scream louder. Zeo didn't understand any of it, he didn't understand what was going on, he just knew that he was not in a good place and he was not going to see his mother and father until he figures out what happened._

_Crawling to the door, he pulls it open then looks down the hall at a set of stairs. It would never work. Going back into the bedroom, he closes the door then walks over to the window to pull the curtains over._

_Sniffling when he sees that its been boarded up, he pulls the curtains back over._

_"Mommy, Daddy." His sobbing continued until he fell asleep right there on the wooden floor._

Zeo shot up in bed, breathing hard. Eyes scanning the place for his captor, he falls back onto the pillow seeing his bedroom. Blinking, he turns his head to the door where he can hear the faint sound of voices coming from downstairs.

"Master Zeo?" Says that butler he doesn't know from the other side of the bed.

Startled, he nearly exits the bed to get away from him but William held fast to his elbow.

"Let me go!" He shouts, completely hating contact with people unless he issued it.

Doing as he's told, William puts up his hands in defense. "My apologies. Master Zeo, things have gotten complicated since your disappearance, would you please hear your father out when he arrives."

Scrunching tightly into a ball he lays down, facing the man, so that he doesn't try anything funny. "There is nothing to be understood, my parents replaced me... they had another kid and forgot all about me... I'm nothing to them anymore."

"If I may say something on their behalf, they did not forget about you Master Zeo."

The boy only teared up, sniffling again.

"He's right Zeo." Says his father at the door. When his son turned around, sitting up, he walked further in sitting down sideways on the bed so he can face him.

"Where's Mom?"

"There are so many things that I must tell you but first... I have to know what happened to you." His eyes well with tears. "I've missed you for so long that... I've gone through extreme measures just to have you with me... even a little."

He holds the boy, feeling sick when his small thin body slightly moves away when just moments ago he clutched him as though he were the only thing to hold onto on a slippery moutain side made completely of ice.

"Sir, shall I tend to the other young master?"

"That won't be neccessary, I've sent him to his friends house." Looking at his son as he speaks, not wanting to take his eyes from him another minute. "Will you leave us alone William I want to speak with him in private."

"Of course, sir." The man stood then with a bow says. "Its nice to have you home master Zeo."

With eyes plastered on his departure, he leaves the room closing the door quietly after him.

Taking his son's hands, Zagart pulls him closer, holding him with his other arm.

"I never thought this day would come, Zeo. I never thought I would see you until I met with my own end."

Zeo is frozen within his fathers grip. No words come from him as he thinks of that other boy downstairs. Who is he? And why was he shouting at him to go to his room, so he could tell this other boy something secret that he wouldn't get to know? He thought his mother couldn't have children. Were there two miracles? Do they love him more?

_Of course they love him more, I'll bet they kept him safe no matter what... And me... they just..._

"Zeo? Zeo please listen to me."

Blinking from his thoughts his face scrunched in anger as he prepared to shove his very missed father away from him, for loving another more than him. But the man only held him harder, crying, as he rocked them back and forth. In all his six years of growing up he's never seen his father cry, not even that time he burned his shoulder in the lab fire. But he cries now.

"Fa- father..." He holds him back.

"You must tell me what happened, Zeo. I must know where you've been all these years."

"I was so scared..." His expression, his voice cried but no tears fell this time.

"I know you were scared- I was terrified for ten years remembering that day the police came to my home telling us that the limo was found on the road completely smashed in, that you and Idol burned to death with the driver."

Zeo tensed up hearing the last part, but then the words actually sank in and his eyes widened in confused fear. _A fire? They thought that-...? That I was dead?! ...That's why they didn't come for me... That's why they don't know..._

"But all this time you were alive, where were you? Where did you go?" He questions hoping this isn't too much for the boy on his first day back.

He must be so scared, and relieved but to have him see Zeo right off the bat like that. He really wished William would have said something about this over the phone, but then he supposed he wouldn't have believed him, probably would have given him his walking papers for being sick enough to even say such a thing. But its true. Zeo is back, he can touch him, talk to him, love him just as he had when he was a boy.

"Zeo?"

"He took me Dad... Kaihou. We were driving to the airport to meet Mom in France when..." His eyes glaze over when the flash back of that frightening day came back to him.

_The limo is on its way to the airport to drop Zeo off as it does any time he visits his mother when she's away. But something changed, the car pulled onto the other side of the road and stopped right in the middle of it. Zeo leaned forward in his seat looking out the open window._

_**What's going on?**_** He wonders.**

**Hearing the car door open then close he watches as Mr. Kaihou walks around to his side of the car pulling the door open on arrival.**

**"What's the matter Mr. Kaihou?" He asks, confused and a little scared.**

**He's never seen the man look so dazed before- almost like he were trying to think about something else while doing what he's doing.**

**"Did we get a flat?"**

_Without a word the man reaches into the car grabbing young Zeo by the legs pulling him roughly from the car. Scared, he begins to kick at Kaihou's arms and hands to free him. Why is he acting so strangely._

_"Let me go! Somebody help me!"_

_But there are no other cars in sight. Idol yapped away nipping with its tiny teeth at the man just to be picked up and chucked to the back of the car where it whimpered then stopped moving._

_"Why did you do that?" Shouts Zeo looking at his injured dog._

_"You're coming with me you little wretch."_

"We switched cars after that... He took me to a cabin and..." He trailed off lowering his gaze, ashamed.

Holding him tightly, this time out of anger he says. "Kaihou... that bastard. I never thought anything of it when he would look at you." Teeth clenched, he felt tears for another reason this time. "I can't believe I let this happen to you Zeo, I am so sorry."

Zeo wanted to throw up again from the way his father is snuggling into him, but he holds him trying very hard to convince his self that he does love him, he thought he was dead because the police told him that. His father would never leave him alone with anyone...

"But how did you get away? Who found you?"

"We were switching locations, he was on the phone with some woman... I'm pretty sure he called Mio."

"...Mio...?" _It couldn't be the same woman? It couldn't be the same Mio that signed up to be my lab assistant._ But he knew better than to believe anything else. The person who masterminded this whole thing was that woman. Dr. Mio Kay- or as her name lies Dr. Mio Kaihou. It was time for some answers and he _will_ get them.

"Father, please don't ever leave me alone again." He looks into the mans eyes. "I was so scared..."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore son. I'll never let anything happen to you ever again." He grips him tighter if that were possible. "But how did you get back to me?"

"When we were moving, the door to the truck popped open and I ran... a woman found me and I stayed with her in Hokkaido.. but not for long, she wanted to bring me home right away." He looks down guilty. "I left her at the hotel, I had to come home, I didn't wanna wait anymore!"

Dr. Zagart made sure to mental note to find this woman and pay her back properly for her kindness. But for now he doesn't want to leave his son's bed-side.

"But father... about that boy?"


	7. Many Questions, Few Answers

**H**ead bowed; Zeo walks along the empty streets with tears marking his path until they disappeared into the ground as though never having been there at all. His father's words are still fresh in his mind as he takes a corner a few paces up ahead.

_"Dad? Was that really Him?" He questioned watching the stairs as if he expected the boy to come down them and catch him in the act- of doing what though? Talking to his own father?_

_"Zeo don't make this hard." Says the man with tightness in his voice. "...This is... this is the greatest thing that could ever happen right now and..." His gaze drops to the floor. "Please just go to your friend's house for a while. There are things that my son and I have to discuss, things he needs to know and..."_

_"You can't do it with me here. I understand." Lowering his eyes as well, he sighs. "I'll... go."_

Sniffling, Zeo wiped a hand across his eyes. _It isn't so much that he sent me away but __**how**__ he sent me. He called me by my name, but he referred to him as __**son**__. How can I compete with that? How can I..._ Dropping to his knees he let the tears stain his face and hands. His sobs are so sudden- so violent it almost sounds like screaming. _How can I go home?! How can I sleep soundly at night!?_

"Yo little hommie." Says a familiar voice. "What'cha doin' out here all by your lonesome?"

Looking up a bit shocked that he'd find, well, be found by the elderly yet youthful male. Seeing the sobbing child look up at him, Grandpa Granger smiled with a chuckle before helping him up.

...

"There you go." He hands the boy a cup of fresh made almond tea.

Taking a seat on the couch, he watches the boy sip his drink, tears still in his eyes. He wondered what could make the child so upset as to have an outburst right there on the streets. Tyson actually came home pretty upset his self about something, he kept on saying the little dudes name with such snide; and seeing Zeo here crying like this the two must be having a fight.

Good thing he's out with the others at the arcade. Max successfully lured him away by suggesting it; even though Tyson agreed, he walked out of the house saying that he wasn't gonna let the matter rest. But knowing his grandson, playing a few games might help to calm him down.

"Wanna tell me what's this big fight going on between you and Tyson?" With a warm smile he goes on. "If its about love than might I suggest rethinking it, best friends ain't worth smashing for a little skin mashing." He broke into a fit of laughter.

Cocking a brow, Zeo wondered just what the heck the old guy is talking about, though, its nice that he's able to be so open with them seemingly about anything. Love wasn't something he was really sure he wanted to discuss with him. Heck he didn't even know what reason he could be bringing relationships up for.

"So come on what's this fight all about?" Casting a gleaming eye on him, he presses. "Or do I have to tickle it out of ya? Ah heh heh heh."

Thinking over everything the man is saying, he just can't seem to figure out what he's talking about. So instead of furthering his confusion he sticks with a simple. "Huh?"

"Tyson came home ranting something terrible about you. So come on, what'd you guys have a fight about?"

"Mr. Granger-..."

"Grandpa." The man corrects.

With a single nod, he corrects his self. "Grandpa, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been with Ozuma and my Dad all morning."

"Really? So then why did the little dude keep shooting your name off like a pistol?" He wondered to himself aloud.

"...Oh." He says the situation making itself clear to him. "Tyson must have met Him and thought it was me."

"Whose He? And why would Tyson think it was You? Something's just not adding up here." He crosses his arms.

"Grandpa... You know about me right? About my being... well... _different_ from everyone else."

"Sure! But even though you came into this great big world of ours a little differently doesn't make you different. You've just got a heart of steel in my book."

A faint smile on his cheeks he looks down into his cup of brown tea. "Thank you for that, it means a lot to me, especially now."

"Huh?"

"Hm." He intoned. "Never thought I'd be the one telling this story, but... Grandpa, the reason I was created... The reason my Dad didn't tell anyone... is because the boy you see right here before you, is a real person. His _real_ son met with a terrible accident when he was seven and... he's been pronounced dead by the police. My father was devistated by this, greiving for a very long time until one day he went into the labs, and there he made me. He told me all of this his self."

"I see."

"But as it turns out, Zeo was not dead, he's very much alive! ...And he's in my house right now..."

"That is some serious weight you've had brought down on you. But why aren't you at home trying to get to know him?"

_Get to know him?_ Zeo looked bewildered. _I haven't even thought of where I'm gonna stay tonight while he and my Dad-..._ He bit back tears again.

Seeing this, the man's face softened. "Its been a long time since Tyson had anyone sleep over- come to think of it, it'd be kinda nice to have someone see to it that T-dawg brushes his teeth before bed. I swear that kid skips out on it every chance he gets."

Realizing what the man is saying, Zeo tears up again before lunging from the chair, cup thankfully landing on the coffee table before he throws his arms around the man. "Thank you, Grandpa! And I won't be a burden. I promise."

"Not at all. Let's go get you settled in."

9 9 9

With a loud thud of the sliding door into the dojo Tyson raised his head as if to make his voice carry a bit further as he shouted. "Grampa! I'm hoome!"

Sliding the door shut with just as much vigor as it had been opened, he takes in a deep wiff of something being fried.

"Oh boy!" Dashing down the hall towards the kitchen he's licking his lips already. "Grampa must already be starting lunch."

Running his hands together with eagerness, he opens the kitchen door, ready to announce his arrival once more, until he sees a certain blue haired friend of his standing by the stove stirring rice.

"Okay... just what are you doing here, you traitor!" Balling up his fist at his sides, he glares. "You'd better have come to apologize."

"Tyson!" His grandfather called out from beside him.

Not seeing the flying wooden sword coming, Tyson is whacked over the head; his hat acting as a well-enough helmet, taking away the amount of pain he would have gotten during training with out it. Grabbing his head in pain, he squints an eye open at his also glaring grandfather who is holding the wooden sword lax over his shoulder.

"What _gives_ Grampa? Are you trying to put me in the hospital or something?"

"Stop being mean to your friends! This boy is going through something right now, and you're not making it any better on him." The old man bent over nearly shouting at his grandson.

Taken aback, Tyson continued to rub his head as he straightens up. "Alright, alright. No need to chew my head off." Walking over to the stove. "Look Zeo, even though you were acting like a creep, I'll let it slide since you were upset about something."

Remembering what Mr. Granger had said, Zeo simply nodded and let Tyson continue to believe he'd done whatever it was that fleshen Zeo has done to him. He wondered for a moment if he should tell any of them. Its not like he could hide it for too long anyway, because odds are his father will go public with it and want justice brought down on whomever had taken the boy- if anyone, he could have managed to get out of the car before that truck hit it. And since he was seven at the time, he was unsure of where he was and he could have just been lost. Its a possibility.

"Whoa! Hey Zeo, snap out of it dude!" Tyson takes the spoon and handle of the pot moving the rice to another stove top. "You're gonna burn the rice."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looks over at Tyson then blinks away the confusion. "I'm... sorry."

Hearing a large gape of sadness in the male's voice, his eyes soften. "Hey listen, I'm not sure what's going on with you but, you know you can always talk to me or any of the guys."

Nodding, he tenses when Tyson touches him on the shoulder. _I never thought about it until now. This might... this might be the last time that I see any of them. Max, Kai, Rei, Tyson... Ozuma..._ Looking at Tyson's hand, his face scrunched with the sign of tears. _I haven't even gotten to say good bye to any of them- would he even have let me?_

"Zeo?"

"Tyson I..." Wrapping his arms around his friend, he hugs him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Huh? Where are you going? Competition is still a ways away; and at first you're sad, but then you're having such a blast you don't even realize it."

_Ha. There isn't gonna be any competition for me; once Zeo and my dad talk, he'll wait for me to come home and he'll shut me down- perminantly. After all, wasn't I just created to fill in his pain, be his son's replacement? A simple stand-in until the star gets over their stage fright or flu. Well I can't let that happen, I'm gonna stay away from my home forever. Then maybe he'll think twice about getting rid of me._

"Not that I mind the sentiment, but this is getting kind of awkward." Says the Dragoon wielder before pulling away.

"Zeo's gonna be staying over for a while." Says grandpa plating up lunch for the three of them. "I made him a bed in your room."

"Oh?" Seeing food his mind went from questions to a loud chant of 'hungry, hungry, hungry'.

Taking a seat, he sniffs in a good whiff of the food then grabs his chopsticks to dig in. Seeing Zeo still standing, blank look on his face, he swallows his bite then says.

"Come on Zeo, get it while its hot. Grandpa may not be all there, but he really knows when fish is ripe for the buying."

"What are you talking about- 'not all there', let's not forget who buys you all those midnight snacks you've been munching on."

"Alright, alright."

_Do Zeo and my dad have this kind of relationship? Is he a needy child who'll never let me exist as long as he's around? Does he need this time to be alone with him, since he's missed so much of it? I've read his diary and he's always been so nice and understanding, at least... he was. What is Zeo like now?_ Walking over to the table, he pulls out his seat then sits down. Picking up his chopsticks, he grabs a bite of food but doesn't eat it, he instead lets it sit in the air before his mouth. _Could he share? Could he like me? His reaction to me was about as well as mine was to him. I want to meet him, but now that the chance has come up... I'm not even sure I do anymore._

"Zeo?" Says Tyson. "Do you wanna talk?"

Looking at Tyson, he's unsure of his own movements as he nods to the question...

Earlier at the Zagart home.

"Father? Who is he?" Asks the teen, sad eyes almost fixated on the man.

"...All this time, it was Kaihou who had you." The man says to his self, though, hearing the boy's words as if he would never again miss another one of them.

But he can't get over the fact that his trusted driver, of many many years, would kidnap his son and never ask for ransom. What were his motives? And how does Mio Kay play in to this? He needs answers, and he had better get every single one of them answered.

Reaching out, he grabs the man's shoulder, squeezing it mostly for himself to be comforted by. He swore that if he woke up in that cabin tomorrow he would let his self die, there was no going back there after having such a vivid dream as coming home; touching his father, and talking to him. Hugging him, and being hugged in return for what felt like hours. He has yet to find out where his mother is.

"Father?"

"Nadaline, I have to call her."

"Is mom in France?"

"Yes, Zeo. Your mother moved away from here after the divorce."

Blinking in confusion, his face then turned into the look of fear. "Why did you get a divorce? Did she blame you for what happened to me?" He questioned. "Please tell her it wasn't your fault, tell her to please come home and see me." He looks down at his lap tear swollen eyes not ready to give anymore liquid for one day. "I miss her so much. I wanna have dinners together again as a family, I wanna go out to shops and laugh like we used to." Placing a hand on his father's, feeling and speaking as though he's seven all over again he smiles faintly as he says. "I wanna play for you guys, and listen to mom make up words while you laugh at how silly we are. Father? Don't you want that?"

Looking up at his son, tears in his blue eyes he says. "More than anything." Looking away, he swallows down a dry throat full of grief. "But there are things you must know, changes that have occured."

Nodding, he says. "Like that boy."

"Yes."

Glad they've gotten back to his question he again asks. "Who is he father? And why does he look like me, not just a little bit but a lot!"

"He's... He's _you_ son."

"...I don't understand."

Chest heavy, he grabs the boy's hand giving it a squeeze. "I grieved over your death since I found out about it. I wanted to die right along with you, but I... I couldn't hurt your mother with more pain. The two of us cried every night to the point of constantly butting heads with one another."

Reaching over, he wiped his father's tears with his hand.

"You were our everything Zeo- _everything_! Without you... the both of us were torn people. I missed you so much that I went down into the lab and began to work, I worked and worked until my hands bled, and my eyes dried from never sleeping,,, and by the time I was done I looked at what I'd created. It was _you_ Zeo, a hollow shell of your appearance. I needed it so much that I often found myself hugging the puppet, but I needed more. I brought it to life with my work, and he lives now."

Gasping from such a statement, he looked at his father uncertain of how to react to such a thing. His father's grief was so over whelming that he cloned him?! And this clone has been living his life as his stand-in? _A cyborg? This just can't... be true._ "Father-..."

"It took so many failed attempts to get it right, but I finally did it. Your mother was disgusted in me, and left me soon after... saying that I was sick and couldn't just let your memory be loved. That I sullied it with my need for experimenting, but it isn't true. My creating you was an extent of my love, it was never meant to insult you my son." Looking him in the eyes, he asks. "Please, do you understand how much I care for you?"

Slowly, he nods... but his body doesn't speak for his mind as he runs over what his father has said to him. _This living puppet, has replaced me, stole my name and lived my life- took my love, and distroyed my family. How can I forgive someone like that- no not someone some __**thing**__._

"I'm so glad that you're home Zeo. So very happy... Please, anything that you want, anything that you need just tell me and its yours."

"...I want to meet him. This boy, I want to meet him." 

0 0 0

"Don't forget to brush Tyson." Snickers Zeo fluffing the blanket for him to shimmy underneath.

"Say what?" He pulls the blanket down to peer over the side of the bed at Zeo who is on a spare futon beside him. "Now Grampa's got my friends doing his dirty work for him."

Still snickering as the male gets out of bed, he turns over onto his side snuggling in. "Try not to wake me when you come back in; I like to hit the hay the minute all my nightly chores are done."

"Yeah, I'll hit something." Mutters Tyson in mock anger. Going down the hall, he grabs his toothbrush and loads it up to start brushing.

Cracking his eyes open, Zeo looks sad once more. Its hard to keep a good mood when all he can see is his father hugging his real son. All he can hear is the man shouting at him to go to his room, until his son fainted.

Shaking his head, he tries to smile. _I should be happy that he's back. I was so miserable not long ago thinking about how sad it was that Zeo died at such a young age, but now he isn't dead. He's home now and he'll be safe from whatever dangers took him. Hhhnnn- yeah right, Zeo. How can I be happy for someone whose about to steal my life? This is all too complicated to think about._

Turning his face into the pillow, he rubs it back and forth as if to wipe it all away in one good rub. Startled when the door pushed back open, he looked down to see Tyson climbing into bed with a sigh.

"Happy?" He continued to tease him.

"The air thanks you more than I do." He laughed.

The two of them sat in silence for a good while, until Tyson rolled over onto his back, hands behind his head, gazing up at the ceiling. "So that's it then? You're just gonna dismiss what you did earlier."

"Tyson... I'm sorry about that." He lied for a minute but then changed his mind. What's the point in lying to one of the only people he has in life now. "Tyson, the reason I was acting weird this morning is because it wasn't me."

"He sure looked like you- sounded like you too... well, a pitch lower maybe but he still sounded like you. And unless you've got some creepy secret twin then-... Huh?"

"I said that he's my Dad's _real_ son. Zeo."

Confused, he sits up propping himself on a side angle with his elbow. "What _real_ son?"

"That night I had changed so all of a sudden on you guys is because of what my Dad told me about myself, that I'm not like everyone else. He told me the reason I was born- created," he regretedly corrected his self. "Is because the real Zeo was killed in a car accident when he was younger, but it turns out that he wasn't and now he's home."

"Too freaky... That would explain why he didn't seem to know us. It must have really freaked him out that these guys he doesn't even know would chase him home."

"It must have." He says softly, though, not tired just sad.

After a second thought Tyson asks. "Is that why you're here? You're upset about this other kid being home?"

"Actually my Dad told me to come over," he mutters in continue. "So he can be all alone with his precious son." It actually startled him how much malice his voice had. "Sorry. This is my problem, I don't wanna bother you with it."

"But it isn't just your problem." He taps Zeo on the shoulder to get him to look at him. "You're sad and that makes me wanna cheer you up, no matter if I can help the problem itself or not."

"But I'm being unfair. Zeo has been lost for 10 years, and now he's finally back and he sees _me_," he looks down at his blanketed figure. "I can only imagine what he's going through right now. Asking about me. I'd be freaked out."

"I'd be beyond freaked out if I came home and saw two Grampa's or even another me. But... I don't know, if he were really important to Grampa then... I guess I'd wanna get to know him. We'd kinda be like twin brothers maybe."

_Like twin brothers?_ Thinks the blue haired child. _It would actually be kind of nice to have someone in that big house with me when Dad leaves for work and I'm alone, with no one to hang with but William but... Part of me... Part of me just doesn't wanna share him. Not my Dad... not this life... not anything._

Tyson watched as Zeo battled with himself mentally. He wondered which side was winning. "What are you thinking, dude?"

"Huh?"

He glanced at the Granger boy for a brief second but then turned his gaze away hiding his eyes within the dark parts of the room that shaded him from the moonlight coming in through the window.

"Truthfully, I'm at a fork in the road. On one hand my Dad might be really cool about me staying with him and Zeo, and I might eventually become brothers... But another part of me is saying that my Dad is happy with his son being back, and he's gonna..." It hurt to much to say out loud.

"Oh. I never thought about that." Hearing the shallow breaths coming from the sad boy he reached out to grab his shoulder for comfort. "Hey don't cry, you can stay here for as long as you need, but if your Dad does call and wants to talk to you, me and the guys will come with you and make sure he doesn't try anything suspicious. Okay Ze'?"

"Okay. Thanks Tyson."

Chuckling, he gives the guy's shoulder a squeeze before flopping down on his bed. "Let's get some sleep, then we can have all kinds of fun tomorrow- take your mind off of your troubles."

"Right." Pulling the blanket to his chin, he tucks himself into bed.


	8. I Don't Know Anything

**"**Strike!" Called Grandpa Granger.

Tyson and Zeo take a step forward as they bring down their wooden swords. "Ha!" They both cry, taking a step back.

"Strike!"

"Ha!"

Humming sounded before the roll of the wooden door through its in dug track. "Good morning, Tyson!" Calls Max striding across the room after closing the door. Planting a peck on the male's cheek, he smiles and nods at Grandpa Granger. "Hey Zeo." He says seeing a long blue ponytail.

Going over to him, he ducks his head as the blunet draws the sword back and over his head before the next strike. Laughing at his narrow escape he then throws his arms around the back of the boy, nuzzling his cheek to Zeo's.

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

Chuckling, he nuzzles his cheek to Max's in return. "Yeah, I feel much better now. Uhh, Tyson and me worked everything out." He lied. "Sorry for acting weird yesterday."

Having stepped out of the way, he takes a seat on the floor to continue watching the brief training session that they've all endured, when spending the night at Tyson's. "Don't worry about it," says the easy going lad. "We all have those days when we just don't feel like ourselves."

The two finish two more sets of strikes and thrusts, then Grandpa Granger bows to them and they return their swords to the shelf. Zeo is already untying his black pants then gray jacket as he heads to Tyson's room. Following the blue haired male with his gaze Max stands up heading over to his boyfriend with question.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but did Zeo spend the night?"

"Huh?" The male runs a towel over his face then drops it with a snicker. "Oh that, yeah. He's having some trouble at home, so he's gonna stay with me and Grampa for a while."

"Oh." Not pressing the matter any further, he takes the towel from the tanned male, then sets it over his neck as if to help him dry off. "So what's up today? You wanna go down to the beach or the bay and hang out?"

"Sure, I'm not doing anything." He starts for his bedroom to grab some clothes.

Glancing at the bathroom door on his way by, he gives it a double knock before calling through the door.

"Save me some hot water, I'm getting in afterward."

"Okay!"

Max felt his cheeks heating over hearing Zeo's clothes hit the floor, which then made him hurry into Tyson's bedroom with him. Taking a seat on the bed, he watched his boyfriend get undressed; a small laugh escaped him.

"What?" Asks the shirtless, while rifling through his closet.

"I was just thinking that maybe I should have stayed over last night," getting up from the bed, he grabs Tyson's elbow leading him back to where he'd just left. "Remember the last time?"

A lecherous smirk spread across his face, he pushed the blond to the bed and climbed on. "How could I forget, you said your muscles were bigger than mine then you crushed me underneath you just to show how much."

"Uh huh," leaning up for the kisses that Tyson is sending down to him, he wraps his arms around his shoulders.

"But I'm on top now, and from where I'm sitting you're looking kinda puny, Maxi- it'd be a shame if I crushed you." He laughed planting kisses on the male while crushing their bodies together.

Laughing, he shoves at him. "Cut it out Tyson, you're sweaty."

"That never stopped us before." Argues the bluenet.

Unable to stifle his laughter, he kicks his legs in protest. "But we were both sweaty then! Get up." But his ongoing laughter told Tyson otherwise.

"Don't mind me, I'm just the guest." Says Zeo covering his eyes with one hand as he heads to the closet where his clothes were hung after being washed.

He is gonna need to get some clothes from home if he planned on staying with Tyson. He doesn't exactly wanna wear the same thing for... _however_ long he plans to stay with the Grangers.

"I'm gonna need your guys help today."

Backing off of Max, he continues to undress. Its no big deal, they always change in front of each other, and so far no one but Rei has objected to it; saying that what's under the clothes is privite. But Tyson suspected that he and Kai got together, having yet to tell anyone about it; and ice prince Kai told Rei not to show off his more than glanceable body.

Some people might consider their "more than friends" relationships weird, but if you've been through what they've been through as bladers, and as friends, you'd end up in love as well. After nearly losing Kai and Tala, to all that freaky stuff that went on the last time they ever bladed as a team, it was very understandable- if Kai and Rei would fess up that is. He and Max are more than open about it.

"Sure Ze' just let us know when." Replies the host.

"Some time around lunch; my father might not be home then, so I wanna get some extra clothes while he's away."

"This sounds like some fight. What did he do?" Asks Max trying to keep his gaze on Zeo when Tyson is strutting around in the buff, gathering his wardrobe for the day before he disappears into the bathroom.

"Its nothing serious, we're just having a misunderstanding." Zeo shrugs.

He does plan on telling the others but not right away. He would just like to live his life as normally as he used to, before everyone starts falling into his troubles. The situation making everyone uncomfortable to the point of acting strange around him.

"Mm." Says Max. "I know what that's about. I've had more than my share of problems with my mother and sometimes she and me still buttheads, but in the end we make up like nothing ever happened." He put on a big smile. "I'm sure things will work out with your dad- just keep the option of making up in mind, and you won't stay mad for too long."

Its hard not to wanna listen to Max, his husky voice is really soothing since he hit puberty and it kind of sounds like he's always talking through a smile that's threatening to turn into a gut busting laugh. Grinding the thick purple towel through his damp hair, he reaches for the brush on the dresser.

"I'll do that for you, you just keep drying." He takes the brush then pulls Zeo onto the bed while he sits on his legs behind him. From the tip and up he brushes the males hair while he continues to dry to the roots.

"Thanks." Sitting in silence while he dries and Max brushes, he asks out of curiousity. "...Say Max,"

"Hmm."

"We're friends, right?"

Chuckling the chipper male responds. "Answering that is easier than saying my name." Giving the damp side of the child a squeezing hug, he says. "Always buddy."

Smiling, Zeo pressed. "And, you'd be sad if I were suddenly gone? Like... you'd never see _me_ again."

"Hmm? I'd lose it if I lost any of you guys." All these strange questions, he just had to ask. "Where is this coming from?"

Waving a hand, he sinks his head low and says. "Nowhere. I just... like knowing that I'll be missed if anything ever happened to me." He sighs. _At least with them, it'll never be like I never existed._ Laughing, he leans his head back against Max's shoulder to see the the blond's confused and saddened face. "Don't worry, I wasn't being serious just asking. I'm not going anywhere."

A bit uncertain of that, Max smiled it off giving the blue haired boy another hug.

...

Zeo extends his finger running it over a vase of flowers, set in the corner of the dining room. The house looks so different, and he can barely remember where any of the rooms are located.

Dr. Zagart has been following him all morning, as he walked about looking through each room touching things as though he is blind and has to memorize them by touch, rather than sight. Harushige found the boys behavior strange, but understandable since he hasn't been in the house since he was six. Not a lot has changed as far as inner decor, but he did repaint a few rooms in the house.

Seeing Zeo at the door, Dr. Zagart snapped out of his thoughts and followed after his slow pace.

Slowly, the young teen asks. "Have you called mother yet? When is she coming?" He looks over his shoulder to his father.

"Nadaline... Its complicated, she almost refused to believe me due to the circumstances of it, but she says she will be able to make it here sometime this month."

Nodding, he continues down the hall, finger tracing the wall.

_Zeo, I'm sorry for lying but I can't call your mother- not yet. I need to speak with Dr. Kay first, and when I'm sure that what you know is the truth then I can speak with Nadaline about your return._

It isn't that he's suspicious of his son, its just that this boy could easily be a look alike. Its been done before with people who are searching for missing children. People will dress and create this missing child from any random person on the streets, that looks like them even a little. Grief striken parents don't know the difference, until the child slips up then its pain all over again.

The ringing phone called the man's attention from his thoughts, and he looked down the hall in time to see the teen turn into the cooks pantry. Wanting to stay as Zeo's shadow, he instead went to the living room where the phone was heard.

"Yes. I'll have everything ready for you when they come." Says William to whomever is on the other end. "Good bye." Hanging up the phone, he sees his boss and bows his head.

"Who was that?"

"Ehh," he cuts his lying eyes to the side as he says. "The dresser sir. He wanted to tell you that the clothes are ready."

Certain that that didn't sound like a conversation that someone would have with a dresser, he let it go. Striding over to the man, he grabs him by the arm and pulls him away from the hall. "I have to visit the prison later on, I want you to watch Zeo for me. _Do not_," he hisses. "Let him leave this house for anything. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Zeo." The man called to his son.

Walking into the hall, he stops for a second then continues, following the sound of the violin playing. Its shaky, not like cyber Zeo who plays flawlessly even though he pretends to struggle just to get out of practice.

Zeo smiled when his father comes into the room. "I can still remember how to play." He says as though he were telling it to his self. "Remember when we argued about what color to paint this room. Me and mom wanted blue, but you said green."

Smiling, Zagart nods. "I paid for green paint, but your mother switched the order behind my back and, by the time I found out, the room was robin's egg blue."

Laughing, dry and tight sounding as it was, he set the instrument down in its case. "We should have put music notes up too."

"We still can." Assures the man.

After a moment of silence between them, though, Zeo is touching the many instruments that Nadaline had bought for him to try, Dr. Zagart clears his throat.

"I'm gonna be going out today, Zeo; but I won't be long." He adds when the boy looked spooked out of his skin at the thought of being left alone.

"But you can't go... I can, come with you?" He rushes over to him, throwing his arms around him as if to anchor him to the spot.

"I have to, but you won't be alone. William will be here, and the other help."

That made him cry. It was being away from him that brought that day upon him. Brought the animal out of a man that seemed to already be on the verge of cracking, shown by the way he stared far too hard at him. What if it happens again?

"Don't leave me." He whispered in dead seriousness.

"I don't want to but... William is nothing like Kaihou and you _will_ be safe. I promise you."

Sniffling back a trail of snot that was leaving his nose, he shakes his head. "I don't believe you." He whispers into a yell. "I hate you. I hate you!" Pounding on the man with his fist, he shoves him aside then takes off for his bedroom.

"Master Zeo I-..." Begins the man, but the boy just continued by.

"It was harder for me..." Says Zagart. "Watch him with your life." Snarls the man. "I want to get this over with so that I can come home and be with him as soon as possible."

"With my life sir."

Heading for the door he calls the new driver on the cell, telling him to come to the door. The prison is a four or five hour drive away, with any luck he won't be given trouble and he can talk to Dr. Kay right away, and not be absent any longer than six o'clock this evening. When the front door closed, William looked up the stairs to the boy's room, wondering how he was going to pack an away-bag for the other young master now.

...

Seated on his bed in his room, fleshen Zeo watches as this man- William- packs a suit case, after he asserted his self into the bedroom. Actually there wasn't really much force used, since he left the door open to insure that he wasn't alone. But still, having his privacy invaded was a bit frustrating. Slumping down to a slant, almost like a puppy when it knows its done something wrong he watches the man carefully.

Snapping his wrinkled fingers, he heads over to the dresser then pulls out three pairs of pants then stuffs them into the suitcase.

"Who is the bag for?"

"The first young master." The man said with a snipped tone, as if he isn't used to explaining what he does or speaking with the family that's hired him.

Zeo supposed that to this man he is the _second_ young master. He misses Mr. Masterson. He would always give him snacks and things whenever his parents left the house. But this man doesn't seem like the sort. When the suit cases were packed, the elderly man picked them up gave a bow to him then walked to the exit.

"Hold on... please." He lowers his gaze when the man turns his attention to him.

"Yes?"

"...You know this other boy... Do you... Do you think that my father l-.." He couldn't bring his self to say the words. He just wished that this other boy didn't exist; that he... that he wasn't replaced. _Dad is so used to this loveless child going off and doing his own thing, he's forgotten what its like to be cared for; so now he's just gone and left me with the help like its no big deal... I wish mom were here._

Seeing the boy battle an inner conflict, William put the suit cases down and walked over to the bed. "Master Zeo, would you perhaps like something to eat? I believe Tsukiko has made some chocolate chip muffins not too long ago. Shall I bring you some and a cup of milk."

A faint smile comes to his mouth. "Thank you." He says quietly.

Smiling back at the child, his eyebrows furrow in worry. Though he's seventeen years old just as the first young master, he acts as though he's only seven. Young master will have more troubles to deal with when he's eased back into normal life. He just hoped Dr. Zagart knows what he's doing with the matter, so that no more damage is caused.

Later that afternoon there is a ring at the door bell.

Glad that the second young master has fallen asleep, William answers the door greeted by three boys, one of them being Zeo. The blue haired child has his eyes to the ground, face pale and sad.

"Thank you for getting my things." He says quietly; William didn't speak knowing there was more. "...Is my dad around?"

Shaking his head he says in a knowing voice. "Your father has stepped out for the day."

Head shooting up to meet the butler's gaze, Zeo blinks in confusion. "Do you know where he went?"

"To prison."

"Dr. Zagart's been arrested?" Asks the Dragoon blader.

Waving a hand, the elderly man says. "He went to the women's prison to see Dr. Kay, I believe." Unsure that he should be sharing that sort of thing with the young boy, he lifts a hand to cease further questions. "When will you be returning home, young master? I'm sure your father is worried about you."

"Did he say that?" He asked with more hope in his voice than he would have liked.

"Eh..." he hesitated too long, he knew it but just because Dr. Zagart didn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't think it or want it. "He's been very busy, considering the circumstances."

"No. Its fine." Zeo takes the handle of one of the suit cases; Max the other. "Tell him not to worry about me anymore. I'll be... around."

"Master Zeo." He called to him, but the young boy refused to stop as he heads down the concrete entry way of his home.

Watching from the balcony as the body double leaves the house, fleshen Zeo doesn't know whether or not to call him back or glare at the boy who destroyed his family. _Because of him mother and father got a divorce. Because of him, mother doesn't believe that I'm back... He's so arrogant just walking around like everything is normal when its not. Its messed up and confusing; why can't anyone see that?!_

Jumping out of his skin when he feels a stick whack him on the back, he turns around to ward off the beating only to be shoved back into reality that there's no one there, that he's fine. With a relieved sigh, he pressed his back against the high stone partisen lining the balcony.

_Stop being scared, Zeo. Its over, he's not gonna get me again, he's not! I'm surrounded by people now and... even though he knows that I'll come home, he doesn't know when I'll get home- he may still be looking for me and if he does come back father will take care of him..._

But he can't stop trembling at the thought of not being fine, of having his room broken into and, once again, having his life taken from him. Slowly, his hand creeps into his pants in hopes to secretly rub away the erection that his fear brought on. He can remember it so clearly that day it happened; he was sitting there watching television with him, some cartoon. Kaihou laughed; and he decided that it was alright to laugh as well, when the man slapped his arm then pointed at the tv. He never understood why Pepe never took the hint that the cats didn't like the way he smelled, so why would they kiss him?

_"H-... how come he doesn't know that they're cats?" He asked lowering his gaze to the floor._

_Looking at him, the man then really looked at him. The lankey child had stopped crying about a month ago- thank god- and now he's actually kind of pleasent to be around, minus the fact that he's a child and there for has no conversation to bring to the table. "Its because he's horny."_

_"Horny?" He questioned such a word even being real._

_"It means he wants to sleep with them- have sex."_

_Biting his lip, he decided to stop asking questions. He heard words like that before when playing in the living room, but his mother would cover his ears during it or change the channel or mute it; which meant its an "off limits" word._

_It was only a month after that that Kaihou decided to teach the boy how to take a shower, just so he could wash him up. He was so afraid, and yet... his body reacted- why? It made no sense, but once it was over Kaihou beat him, saying that he was sick to try attracting attention from a man. But days after... that he did it again! And again he just continued to scare him, just so he would cry as he touched him. As if that were his way of making it not so bad, like he were doing it to punish a bad child, rather than be a sick man getting off on a kid._

Zeo bit his lip when he came, Kaihou never liked hearing his male voice, especially when he got older and the high pitched tone of his left him. Breathing frantically, he waited for his breaths to even out before standing and going to the bathroom to clean his self up. 

9 9 9

"This way." Says a chubby short man as he leads the way down the hall to the meeting room.

Dr. Zagart marched forward with enough vigor to plow the man over, just to make it into the room faster than the man was allowing. It's already a little after six and he wanted to be home before his son could worry. Entering a large room filled with tables and not much else, if you don't count the odor as a human formed presence.

At one end of the room there is a set of windows that over look the entire room from above, and its filled with a sprinkle of men and women watching over the room. Four sets of people are here visiting someone, but Zagart has yet to see the woman he's here for.

"Zagart?" Says a hard voice that could only belong to one person.

Turning his head he sees Dr. Kay being escorted to a table; a man is holding her by the arm roughly to make sure the woman didn't try anything funny. Cuffing her to the table he is to sit at with her, the large man strides up to the table then takes a seat.

"To what do I owe this unpleasent visit." She asks, he could tell she wants to cross her arms but is unable to. "I take it you want a date? Ha- my book is full."

"Cut the bullshit Kay, or should I call you Kaihou? As in Mrs. Fuhen Kaihou."

Paled for a moment, the woman slapped up her barrier before he could see anything. Too late. Glaring was all the man could do to keep from leaping across the table and devouring the woman in pain for what her, and her sick husband have done. But killing her wouldn't get his answers as to why. He has to hear it from the horses mouth.

"I came here to get answers to a question that has recently began to plague me, Dr. Kaihou."

"Hmm?"

"Concerning my son, Zeo."

"What? The brat shut down again- ha! If you want my expertiece on extracting those damned beast again you can forget it because I-" Her breath is caught as the man's hands strangling her collar up around her throat.

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about my real son! Why did you have me believe that he was dead, you bitch! Why did you kidnap him!" Shoving her back against the seat she glares at him nervously.

"You know about that?"

"Yes. I do. And do you wanna know who told me?"

Blinking she finds herself nodding.

"My own son." Poison lacing every word, he repeats his self. "Why did you have him kidnapped?"

"Power." She began to laugh. "I wanted what you had and then some; but I suppose the answer isn't good enough for you, is it Doctor... Maybe you want the full story of my master plan? It may have failed in the end, but watching you suffer has been too much of a treat." She laughs again. "Better open your ears Zagart, because you may not like what you're about to hear."


	9. And Nothing But the Truth

**"B**efore you signed me on as your assistant, I was nothing more than a lowly assistant for an archeologist in the desert of Egypt. No matter how good my skills were he saw me as nothing more than a woman who knew her place; so my husband, Fuhen, and I needed money more than anything since he and I weren't making much." She sneers. "I told him get a job with you, as a driver, because the pay sounded too good to be true for such a simple job."

Dr Zagart glared.

"And as time went by he overheard you talking about these studies with the ancient science of the past, and I had to jump on it." The woman's eyes are alight with memory. "I quit my old job just as soon as I was sure I'd caught your eye when you came to the desert to research, like the other scientist had. The way you smiled at my knowledge was all I needed to know; I'd hooked you."

Angered by the woman's hubris, Dr Zagart sighed impatiently nearly beating his head into the table. "What does your life story have to do with needing to kidnap my son!?" He barked when he meant to keep his voice down.

"You were gonna fire me- does _that_ ring any bells!" She popped the table with her fist. "I couldn't have that happen when we worked so closely together, when I knew so much and had so little pocket money to show for my work."

"So this was all about money?"

"Yes. Being fired wasn't gonna serve me in any way. I'm a very skilled researcher Doctor, and I planned to become more some day, but you need money to get somewhere in life." She snickered. "My husband always came home talking about how annoying it was taking the brat to all his wealthy-life activities. It was sickening how much you loved him... Ahaha, you had this coming Zagart. The moment you said you didn't need me anymore, because you've lost interest in the Egyption studies we've been doing on the sacred beast... that's when my husband's complaining became a God-send. All we needed was for one moment when the boy was expected to travel alone, and we would have him."

Dr Kaihou or Dr Kay, as she's better known, smiled remembering that day. Her husband came home talking about how the Zagart kid was expected to be driven to France, to see his mother over his birthday. Zagart was going with him, but with any luck she could see to it that he didn't go.

The plan was set, and a trip was then planned for Dr Zagart and herself; still being on the pay roll, she had say in where they researched... as long as it was legitimate. Wishing his son well, her husband drove them half way to the airport then stepped out of the car where he met up with his wife's brother, who drove them in the opposite direction. It was almost too easy.

"There was a bonus to our plan... when we saw on the news that the car had been hit by a truck, and you thought your dear son to be dead..." Her eyes sharpened. "We would bleed you dry if you knew your son were still alive, but then... the unexpected happened... you didn't fire me, you actually gave me a raise! So we decided the plan would be postponed for a while- until we can think up what to do with the boy."

"Damnit Kay, if your worthless husband harmed my son, I'll-..." He stood now, fist holding fast to the woman's orange jumpsuit.

"You'll what? Beat me up, locate my husband and harm him as well." She threw her head back laughing. "You're pathetic. Hurting us won't undo any damange that has been done, and rightfully so; your son was a spoiled cry baby that got what was coming to him." She smacks his hands away. "Would you like to hear the rest? Or are you satisfied with what I've given you to beat yourself up as a neglectful parent?"

She smiled when the man returned to his seat.

"Hn."

Crossing her arms, she tosses her bangs in smug power over the man. And it was about time after all she's been through with his demands.

"You ordered me to go scouting for this rock that contained ancient spirits within it; I didn't get your reason for it, but orders were orders. I met up with a hungry child in New York that had access to the lab where it was being held, and well, you know how that turned out. It wasn't until that day I'd planned on attacking those brats that withhold the four sacred beast that I first saw your son." A smirk appeared on her face. "I panicked- yes- I thought my husband had chickened out and gave your son back, but no... I find out that the reason for all that research and thievory was for the sake of creating another son to replace your dear lost Zeo. How sweet and _desperate_." She spat the words out.

"Tell me, how is the little Cy-boy doing? Hm? You shut him down yet? I'll bet little Zeo had a major heart attack when he saw him. Wish I could have been there." She laughs harder. "You know, I thought you and that shallow wife had another son- or that you had a twin hidden away like some dark secret, but to see what I saw at the competition.." Mio again laughs.

How did he never see this woman for whom she really is? Was he really so blinded by his love for his son he didn't notice?

"You know, I almost tried to take him too, but then I didn't really see the point in doing it when I could easily just take the sacred beast that you wanted to steal for my own team." A smile plastered to her prison worn face, she says. "What's the matter Harushige? You look pale. Maybe you're coming down with something. A case of regret for hiring me? Guilt over what happened to your son?"

"Alright, times up." Says a gaurd emerging from nowhere. Grabbing the woman by the arm he leads her back to the cells.

Harushige Zagart could hear her laughter, her crude shouts of mock until the sound proof door finally slammed shut. Letting out a held breath, he finally felt a tear that slid from his eye. _She's right. This is all my fault. I should have gone with Zeo, I never should have left him alone with that man, he wrote in his journal that Kaihou seemed a bit too interested in him... I'll... I'll kill that snake. I'll see to it that he disappears to the point of his name not even being a memory. Then my son can rest, he can finally rest at ease that his father could protect him._

Looking up when he feels a hand come around his arm, he stands a little embarrassed that he'd gotten so lost in thought. He has to get home now and see his son; he's probably worried sick without him.

...

"Okay Grampa!" Calls Tyson from the hall, it sounded as though his voice were getting closer to the kitchen. "I was just gonna take care of that." The door slid over. "Sheesh what a pest." Seeing his blue haired friend a couple dishes ahead of him, he smiles. Walking further into the kitchen. "You didn't have to do that, I would have."

It took Zeo a while to answer as he collected his self to speak. "I wanted to. I've actually never washed a dish before, its really not as bad as everyone makes it out to be."

"Ha. Say that twelve days from now." He picks up a towel to dry what's on the wrack.

He really wished his grandfather would get a dishwasher already, he heard they even have electric drying systems and everything! But the old man said they can't afford the luxury when the labor is free, or something street like that. Glancing sideways at his friend he can tell something is still bothering him as his eyes are shaded by his bangs.

"Zeo... if you're upset, really, I'll do the dishes myself. Its no problem."

Swallowing hard, he sighs, shaking his head. "Its fine Tyson, I'm fine." Running a sudsy hand across his face. "I'm just thinking about some things." He turns to look at him, a glassy look in his eyes. "That's all." Plastering on a false smile, he hands him a dish. "Now are we gonna finish these dishes or talk all night?"

"Hn. I'd rather get a tooth pulled." He says drying the dish. Looking at Zeo, he shoves his hip against his with a smile. "We'll switch half way?"

"Sure."

At the Zagarts home.

Harushige got back around ten p.m. His first action was to go to his son, but when he got to the bedroom he wasn't there. Frantic he stormed downstairs ready to break the butler's neck for letting his son leave... when the man appeared at the bottom of the stairs, hands up in defense of the assault he knew was coming.

"Where is my son? Didn't I tell you to watch him?!" The man was enraged- he knew that mostly it was at his self for- once again- leaving his son's side.

"Sir, before you fire me... you should know that master Zeo is in your bedroom. I tried to stop him but he insisted on sleeping..." He trailed lower when he saw the man dashing back up the stairs. "There."

Pushing the bedroom door open, sure enough, there was Zeo sleeping in his bed, nestled within the blankets, his hands gripping them for dear life. Letting out a relieved sigh, Harushige closed the door to keep out the light from the hall. Crossing the room, he thought about waking the boy to give him his vows of protection... but he let him sleep, just glad that he's able to do it.

He doesn't know what the boy had been through to any extent, but he knows that he's been afraid long enough, and will feel that fear no longer. Undressing, then slipping into his blue and white striped pajamas, he slides into bed with the boy. Staring at him, he reaches over to brush his hand through his bangs.

_I'm sorry I left you alone my son, but never again._ Leaning forward he kisses him on the forehead, before wrapping his arm around him pulling him close. He smiled faintly when a pair of hands grip the front of his shirt before they slid past his torso to wrap around his back.

...

"I'm sorry about the broken plate." Says Zeo laying on his futon, staring at the ceiling.

"Its just a plate." Says Tyson doing the same thing.

"I'll pay for it." He goes on to say, his voice trapped in deadpan. He recalled washing the dish so carefully but... when he caught his reflection in it his hands just- let go.

The glass shattered every which way and, with the help of Tyson, he cleaned it up but he knicked his finger in the process. Grandpa Granger gave him a band-aid to cover the exposed metal that withholds the wiring and tubing keeping him functioning. Zeo couldn't help but laugh at how odd it was that he does the things a normal person does, without a moments hesitation because he can. But when it comes to pain... He doesn't feel it, any of it. Why? So how can he feel as if he matters when...

"I'll be forgotten." He says out loud, unaware of it.

"By who?" Asks Tyson.

"Everyone. Once _He_-.." Shaking off his choice of words, he corrects his self by saying. "Once Zeo starts to live his life again... I'll... I'll be forgotten. I can't keep up this charade forever- I can't run away from home and assume that everything will be ok when it won't. I've been trying to hold my feelings in but, its hard Tyson." His voice cracks with over exhersion. "Its hard when I'm able to do just that- feel... That cut I got... I wish I could have felt it. I wish I could say ouch but, secretly, feel relief for the release of some of my pain. But I can't. I've got nothing but all these emotions swelled up inside of me, and they're doing it. They're cutting me without relief."

Tyson's face scrunched in pain. He wasn't sure what had did it the most, the fact that his friend wanted to become a cutter or the fact that he's suffering, and there's nothing he can do about it. Will his words do anything, mean anything to Zeo... The only Zeo he knows, and plans to know.

"Zeo.." His tone a whisper. "No one will forget about you- how can we? _You_ are the only Zeo that me and all the other guys know. How can you think that we'd-..." His words are cut off by Zeo speaking.

Knowing that he wasn't heard, or just a bit struck by the words his self he spoke them again. "Not Ozuma... Ozuma knew him... and he's," he caught his breath. "He's gonna want to know him again- could you blame him? I read Zeo's diary months back, and got to know what they had a little bit, it ended bad because of what Ozuma went through when he was younger, and he's gonna wanna make up for that. He's gonna... leave me."

Tyson closed his eyes, feeling the wetness of his tears streak down his face and into his ears to the pillow. "But... Zeo... I think Ozuma does owe that to himself, but he won't forget about you. He can't- none of us can."

"My dad has, and Ozuma will too." Wiping his eyes, he says in a snide tone. "Has he called, Tyson. Since I got here has he called to check on me? Will he?"

Shaking his head, the Granger replies unsure. "He might have, I didn't ask Grampa about the messeges."

"He didn't. And he won't," rolling onto his side, he covers his face in the pillow. "He's forgotten about me, and soon you all will too."

That was all Tyson could stand, how can Zeo doubt their friendship like this?! Doesn't he know that they would do anything for him, including hate this other guy if he did! How can he be so thoughtless?!

Before Tyson opened his mouth another thing occured to him. _What if, deep down Zeo is hoping we forget about him? What if he's afraid that once his father remembers him, he'll turn him off for good. That must be it, that's what's bothering him._ Unsure of what to say, he listened to the sad sobs of his friend for a moment, then he slid from his bed down to the floor climbing under the covers with him, holding him close. _Don't worry Zeo, me and the guys will make sure your father, or that other guy, don't try anything funny with you. I promise._

0 0 0

The next day.

Zeo's eyes open slowly as he's greeted with the sound of laughter, that sounds a lot like a certain blond. Taking a deep breath to get in some morning air, he opens his eyes farther then looks about the room seeing his friends around him.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"Max called us yesterday," says the Drigger wielder. "He said you've been kind of down about something, so we came to cheer you up."

"You did? All of you?" He looks about the room at all his friends, even Kai came with a faint smile on his face as he stands demeur in the corner of Tyson's bedroom.

Spotting Ozuma, Zeo blushes and looks away. He wasn't sure he was ready to face him yet, because he knew at some point he would have to tell him. It was actually pretty fortunate that he left that day Zeo had returned, he didn't think he was ready to give up the Leopard blader just yet- or ever- if he could help it.

The "Chatty Cathy" of the group that called them all, pushed his way into view snagging the wrist of his pajama shirt pulling him up from the bed. "Shower and get dressed, Zeo. We have a whole day ahead of us at the amusement park."

"Amusement park?" He questions as though he's never heard the words before, but he follows Max's lead from the room into the bathroom, where he has a towel and other bathing items waiting for him.

"We'll get breakfast for you, so don't take long." Max calls through the door.

_Everyone came here for me- even Kai! And I'm almost positive him and fun don't mix- especially fun at an amusement park. Everyone is trying to cheer me up because they're my friends, and they love me._ Lowering his gaze he smiles tiredly. _Maybe... Maybe this is what I need, one good day with my friends, and then I can spare myself of having to say goodbye to them. I can go home and accept my fate... Who knows, maybe with a little right wording I can last a few more days with my Dad and,_ inner shrug. _Spend some time to get to know the guy whose gonna take my place._

Pushing away from his support on the door, he walks over to the tub turning on the shower water. Zeo really liked Tyson's bathroom with the wooden floor and old fashioned tub with the little scrubbing area beside it. He thought about getting one put into his bathroom for a moment, but ended up shaking the thought off. He isn't going to be sad today. Today isn't just for him, its for his friends. Taking off his night shirt, he then drops his pants and boxers; grabbing a wash rag, he then steps under the warm spray of water.

In the kitchen the others are cooking breakfast; mostly Rei and Kai, while the others sit at the table conversing through the wafting smells of eggs and sausage with a side of what smelled like chedder grits.

"Mmm." Tyson intones turning his nose in the direction of the stove. "Boy Rei you make the best food. You should come by every morning and cook."

Chuckling, he says. "You think so, Grandpa might be a little put out."

"Ha. Grampa hasn't even come up for air."

Embarrassed that a teenager cooks a bit better than him, he snaps at his grandson in mock anger. "I don't see you offerin' to cook if my grub is all that bad. What are you taking those cooking classes for at school, if you're not learning anything?"

"Its called home ec." He grins at the plate set before him. "And Kai's serving! Boy Zeo should be down more often." He comments while pulling the top from his chocolate chip muffin.

"Speaking of Zeo, what is it that he's so sad about?" Asks Ozuma not sure why Max had called him out of the blue yesterday, saying they should give Zeo a day of fun because he needs some cheering up.

"I was wondering the same thing." Chides Kai; butt against the counter, arms crossed, his attention was on conversation... he kept a side long glance at his, unknown to the others, boyfriend.

With a shrug, Max takes a sip of his orange juice. "I'm not really sure either, Zeo's been acting strange since the other day when he ran from us like he didn't know who we were."

Ozuma cocked a brow to that. It was a strange thing to say since he was with Zeo most of that day, so when did he?

"I think he said he and his Dad had a falling out or something. That's why he's staying with Tyson."

Choked up, he holds a hand behind his head with a little guilt on his face about knowing the reason for everything, but not being able to tell since it wasn't his place. You could say he's even patting his back for keeping it to his self. "Yeah, what Max said. Mr Zagart yelled at him or something, but it upset Zeo big time... so I told him he can stay here, right Grampa." He watches as his grandfather slips out of the kitchen, plate in hand. "Traitor." He snarled under his breath.

"Who's next?" Asks Rei handing a plate to Kai.

"I'm hungry." Says Zeo entering the kitchen; the fresh smell of shampoo and soap accompany him as he passes the others and takes an empty seat beside Kenny.

Again Ozuma cocks a brow with question. Everyone is acting weird today. Something more has to be up than Zeo and his father fighting, heck they were with that man not long ago that day, and he seemed fine up until he got that phone call from someone and they were rushed home. So what happened between them after he left?

"As long as I don't have to get on any rides, I'll be fine." Says the chief, playing at the corner of his laptop computer.

"I second that." Says Kai setting a plate before Zeo.

"Come on you guys, its the best part of going to the park." Says Rei plating up the last of breakfast for his self. "You eat yourself sick, then relieve it by going on the rides."

"That sounds like a good way to pass out." Whimpers Kenny.

Excited to the point of bouncing in his seat, Max points an egg loaded fork at Tyson. "I heard they have this ride that flips you upside down, but you haven't actually gone anywhere but in a circle."

"Sweet!"

Snickering at their enthusiasm; Zeo steals a glance at his boyfriend, quickly looking away when he notices that the male is looking back or has been staring from the start. When the shorter boy stood from the table, coming over to him, he knows he's in for a bit of explaining and lets his boyfriend hook him under the arm to bring him outside into the open air hall. The two walk a ways away from the door for privacy. When they're sure they have it, Ozuma looks at Zeo with question.

"You probably wanna know what's really going on?"

"The thought crossed my mind once or twice." He crossed his arms to show he meant business.

Rubbing his arm with his hand, he looks away shyly, a bit scared. "Dad and me had a fight about..." His eyes dart to the side as he lies. "The tournament."

"...What about it?" He looks confused.

With a shrug to show that he didn't understand his father's motives either he says. "He thinks I'm gonna over heat like before, and end up shutting down." It wasn't far from the truth, it was at least the fear of a Zagart whether it was his father or not.

"That's ridiculous, you're fine. Why would he think something like that?"

Licking his mouth, he tries to think fast, when his hand detaches from his arm and he shows his boyfriend his bandaged finger. "I cut myself yesterday, ha, I guess you could say it reminded him of how fragile I am, and he freaked out." With another shrug, he hides his hand behind his back. "I told him I'd be fine but... he said he can't always be there with equipment to repair me if something happens."

Taking his hand within his own, he cocks his head back and forth as if to inspect the injury through its nearly rubber cover. "Its not so big, he can fix it and I can see that you don't hurt yourself anymore. Okay? We can go over there right now." He takes his hand in a hold then starts off the porch.

"No, Ozuma!" He pulls his hand free. "I'm still mad at him, so... can we just enjoy the day and forget about it. I'll get it fixed I swear." He nods slowly with a look in his eyes telling him to let it go.

The kitchen door sliding open gets their attention. Tyson glances up the hall then down to them. "Are you guys still talking, your breakfast is getting cold."

"We're coming." Says Zeo. "Can we drop it?"

"...Yeah. Sure..." Watching the blue haired male head back to the kitchen, he slowly follows after him.

...

Zeo made his father's bed after the two of them have woken up, he folded the blanket down once he covered every inch of the bed while fluffing it out, giving it a quick smoothing with his hands he then takes a step back to inspect it. He wouldn't want to have done it wrong.

Zeo was thrilled waking up and seeing that the man he was latched to was his father, and not the other way around with him being the one latched to. A shudder ran through his body as he remembered something vivid; blinking hard he tried to dismiss the thought but it refused to move, it rooted itself in his vision forcing him to watch it. Just as that dark figure hovered over his bed, breaths hard and panting, he reached out and-...

"Stop it!" He screamed when a very real hand lands on his shoulder.

Harushige pulled his hand back. "Zeo," He spoke to assure the boy that it was he who had touched him.

Shaken, he turns his head to look at his father. Blinking, confused he then blushes wishing that he hadn't zoned out. "I'm sorry. I was just..."

"Having a nightmare."

"I can't have a nightmare if I'm not asleep, father." Replies the boy looking down at his lap trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling, that a conversation he doesn't want to have is coming his way.

How can he talk about it? Why would he want to? A man... a man touched him in that way... Who would want to hear about that? When his father sat down he blushed harder scrunching his shoulders in wishing he could hide somewhere.

"Zeo," he starts, placing a hand around his shoulders. "What happened to you when you were gone?"

Shaking his head, he tried to withdrawl his self from the situation. Maybe he could pretend he lost his voice, yeah that might work! _Hn. Yeah right dummy, he already heard you talking._ Wetting his lips he unnoticably, to his self, began to rock back and forth. Breath hard, hands in tight balls on his lap.

Zagart watched this with concern, and with a jarring shake he snaps him out of it. "Zeo. Zeo!"

"Nothing! He didn't do anything to me, he just made me clean up and stuff!" He shouts with his eyes closed; catching his hard breaths, trying to even them, he then says in a lower voice. "I... He might have beaten me a couple of times too, if I didn't do it right."

Harushige's fist clentched and unclentched in anger. But at least Zeo told him what happened, and there was nothing more to it. He can heal him of his bruises and emotional pain. No problem. That Kaihou would sexually abuse his son seemed unlikely, since he's a male after all, and the man is married to a woman. Nodding, he stands from his bed bringing, shoulder gripped, Zeo to a stand with him.

"Let's not disguss this anymore if it bothers you." He says; now that he knew all he needed to know. "We can have breakfast, and find something fun to do today."

The large man leads his son to the exit feeling a little tug to get away. Appeasing to the teen's wishes, he waits by the exit when Zeo stands where he was released, head down and shaking. Unsure of what he's doing, Dr. Zagart walks over to his son, then kneels down before him, back to him.

"How about a piggy back? You loved those when you were a child."

Looking at his father there before him, so ridiculous that the large man was offering a piggy back to him, he laughed dryly before climbing on. "You're such a dork."

Zagart only laughed as he straightened up then walked them out the door. Zeo rests his head down on the crook of the man's neck, arms and legs firm around his father, he inaudibly sighs. He hears the butler telling them breakfast is ready when they reach the foot of the stairs.

Lifting his hand he waves with a smile. "Good morning Mr. Masterson." He says kindly until he's close enough to see that the face of the person he greeted isn't the same. Frowning, he blushed then tapped his father on the shoulder. "Can you put me down, please." He's lowered to the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Asks Harushige, assuming that things were getting off to a good start considering.

Rubbing his neck uncomfortably, he says quietly. "I'm too big for rides." Looking at the floor he starts for the living room.

With a finger up to stop the child, William says. "Perhaps breakfast will put you in a better mood. We're having sausage dumplings and grits. Your favorite."

"What would you know about my favorite things." He snapped to cover up that happy light that showed in his eyes at the mention of his favorite breakfast. "I don't know you, or any of the new people here."

"Breakfast is a good idea, Zeo. I'll introduce the servents to you later on." Says his father glancing to his left when the phone in his office begins to ring.

Taking the hint, and glad for the exit William says. "I'll get it."

Zeo watches his departure, then turns his attention back to his father. "Are you just gonna forget I ever mentioned him?" Asks the boy.

Harushige looked uncertain of what he was talking about, he just got finished saying he would introduce the help to him.

"I'm talking about this... this puppet boy. I wanted to meet him."

Nodding faintly, he opens his mouth to speak but he remembers that cyber Zeo has his son's name so he reverts back to what he called him before he was finished being created. "Uh... I don't exactly know where ZetaB2 is right now."

Mulling through what he's heard, he pouts a bit. "Doesn't he have a remote? Can't you make him come back?"

"Its not that simple, Zeo." Says the man walking into the dining room in hopes his son will follow and get something in his stomach as he's sure the boy had refused to eat when he left yesterday. "Zeo's body may be prostetic but his mind and heart, are very much real. He has a soul, that hollow body, which keeps him running like blood in your veins. Zeo-..." shaking his head to correct his self, he says. "Zeta is almost like an artificial clone of you. I don't have a remote to shut him off, or make him move."

Frowning, the boy lets out a tormented sigh. "I know you're very smart as a scientist, but... I don't understand any of that myself."

"I don't suppose you would. But Zeta is... He's a good boy. I know that if you met him you'd like him."

"No. No I don't think I'll ever like him." The boy declared. "He's the reason mom left and probably won't come back to see me! He took my place and he'll..."

"Enough of that nonsense." Zagart said; breathing evenly, trying to keep his anger down as he sees the fear in his son's eyes that he raised his voice at him. "Zeo. Your mother and I were already shaky after what happened between me and Dr. Kay. You may have seen us back together, but it was only a matter of time before she would have been fed up with my leaving to work with Dr. Kay, since I decided not to fire her." He takes a drink having nearly bitten off his tongue each time he mentioned the woman.

"...I'm sorry." He whispered. "May I be excused?"

"Zeo I want you to eat something first." The man insisted.

Nodding, he keeps his gaze down. "I just wanted to use the bathroom."

Taken aback by that, he nods. "Right. Go on." Watching his son come around the table, he says. "There's a bathroom down the hall fourth door at your right."

"Thank you."

Snagging him back over to him, he says. "I'll try to track down Zeta for you, but you have to promise me that you won't be frightened of him."

Nodding, he says. "I promise."

Moving away, he heads out of the dining room and walks down the hall for the bathroom. Once safely inside, he kneels to the floor shoving his hand into his pants. Biting his bottom lips to stifle his voice, he sniffs back tears. _Father doesn't hate me, he didn't replace me._ He repeats as he rubs away his distressed erection.


	10. There goes my

**Z**eo left the bathroom with a flushed face, and rapidly beating heart. He took severly deep breaths to calm his self down, but it seemed impossible at the moment. Pausing in the hall, he holds a hand up to his chest hoping that somehow that would steady the beating. Leaning his back against the wall, with his hand he fans his face a bit.

_Am I too young to have a heart attack?_ He wonders. Closing his eyes he tries to think of calming, sweet things. _I'm with my father. My mother is on her way. I'm safe, I'm home. I've got my favorite breakfast waiting for me in the dining room._

Zeo could feel his breaths becoming calmer by the minute, and when they were finally steady enough he began down the hall again. He passsed by his father's office, stopping when he hears the man's voice coming from the other side of the door. He'd thought for sure he would still be waiting for him at the table, but he must have had to take the call that came just before they began to eat.

"Yes, he made it home fine." He was saying to the person on the other end.

_Could that be mom?_ He wonders walking closer to the door, pressing an ear against it he listens in for more.

"Thank you for taking care of my son, you'll be well compensated for it. I assure you."

_Hmm?_ Hand reaching for the knob, Zeo jumps out of his skin when a hand comes down on his shoulder unexpectedly. Spinning around, he holds a hand up to his chest. Its that butler. "You scared me." Says the boy.

"My apologies, but I thought you might have gotten lost so I came searching for you."

"No. I was just on my way back into the dining room." He fixes his gaze upon the elderly man. "Who is..." He swallows uncomfortably, gaze lowering to the floor as he lost his nerve.

"Yes?"

"Who is my dad talking to? Do you know?"

"I believe a Mrs. Shiori, she said her name was."

_Why would she call? Did Mr. Kaihou come looking for me, knocking on all the doors of houses in the area?_

The two of them look at the office door when the phone sounds, from being hung up. Before his father could open the door, Zeo turned the knob to go inside.

"Hmm? I'll be back to eat with you once I'm done writing out this check, Zeo. You can go back to the dining room."

"Mm, I'm not really hungry but," stepping closer to his father, he sets his hands down on the desk feeling as short as his seven year old self when he came into the room and up to the large wooden desk. "What did Mrs. Shiori want?"

Looking at his son with a bit of concern over his eavesdropping, he waves a hand. "She called to see if you'd gotten home alright. She's been in Tokyo looking for you, but had to go home. Mrs. Toshida found my number in the phonebook, and called to see if you'd made it back to the house on your own."

"Oh." Looking down at the checkbook, he sees the woman's name written down. "You're giving her money?"

"She insisted that I don't have to give her the money, but I feel I need to." Looking his son in the eyes, he frowns. "Zeo, this woman took you off the street and brought you home, she deserves to be rewarded for it."

A single nod shows that he thinks the same. Walking over to the chair, he sets his arms around his father's neck, laying his head down on the side of his. "I love you." He said quietly.

Smiling, Zagart puts his arms around his son's back giving him a hug in return. "I love you too."

Smirking mischieviously, he asks. "Can we go out to the backyard and play catch?"

Laughing, Dr. Zagart releases his hold on the boy then stands. "Get the ball. I'll be right out."

"Awesome!" He cheered exiting the room.

Chuckling at the boys enthusiasm, Dr. Zagart signs the check then reaches across the desk for an envelope from the neat row, set between gold plated dividers. Writing out the address, he sets a stamp at the right corner then places it in the 'out' box at the left corner of his desk for William to take down to the post office later. Leaving the room after that he sets out for the backyard.

...

Zeo can't recall the last time he's had so much fun. Since starting blading, seriously, he hasn't had much time for fun. Tyson used to joke about Kai implanting a chip in his brain, forcing him to work on their old training schedule. But Zeo knew that that wasn't the case. To be the best you have to work at it and that's what he did; but today isn't about blading and it isn't about his troubles at home, today is about having nothing but complete fun with his friends... and he's sticking to that.

So far they've been on everything that flips, dips, and hurtles you unexpectedly through the air, minus Kenny who swore that he'd sooner break Dizzie than go on anything that so much as lifts him two inches off the ground, at which point Tyson hoisted the smaller male into the air. The small group laughed at their friend who was about to hyperventilate over his friend's actions, but he wasn't mad.

Zeo had three cottan candies with Tyson, competed for a prize at the 'strongest man' game- Rei won by a long shot, and he's had a place next to Kai on two rides so far. He and Max made promises to win gold fishes before they returned to Tyson's house at the end of the day. Ozuma was another story, where he was always at his side, Zeo couldn't really enjoy being around him knowing that he's keeping something from the shorter male- it hurt too much.

"You guys let's get a pizza for lunch, I'm starving." Says Max, shifting a large alligator in his grip. Kai and Max killed in the dart game with the wall full of balloons.

"Good idea." Says Tyson already two paces ahead of everyone now. "Let's do halfcies."

The gang moved on, but Zeo fell a little short when his boyfriend grabbed a hold of his hand. Looking over at him, Zeo licks his mouth and plasters on a nervous smile. Ozuma smiled back, the small act was reassuring to the fears the leopard weilder didn't even know he was having, and that meant more to Zeo than anything. Tightening his grip on his lover's hand, he looks down at him, head cocked when he noticed something about him.

Zeo wondered how he'd missed the fact that Ozuma has been growing and his boyfriend that was once 4'8 is now 4'10'' to his 5'4''. His father saw no point in making height adjustments to him when he said he was fine the way he is. Although his friends have gotten considerably taller, well into their six's and seven's Max being only slightly shorter of the four sacred beast avatars at 5'5''.

Zeo had to frown at that. He never even considered the future, having had too much fun in the present. What's gonna happen once his friends start getting older? They'll continue to grow and he'll always be the same. Sure he can always get a height change, even have adjustments made to his face but it won't be the same as his friends.

_Dad once told me that I'm aging but at a different pace than everyone else. That the spirit flowing within me is ancient, but has its limits. And someday I will need a replacement, but for the time being I'll remain this way, while everyone around me changes._ He looks on ahead to his friends that are arguing about what to get on the pizzas, since they only have enough cash to get two large ones.

_Its almost like I'm cheating death, and now that I'm faced with it I'm running. This is everyone's fate no matter who you are, and yet I'm the technical loop hole of it all... and its cowardly of me. Maybe I should... just go home and accept my fate. ...Today will be my last, I'll tell the others everything so they won't have to hear it from anyone else but me._

"Are you two gonna lag behind all day? Come on." Calls Tyson, waving them over.

"We're coming!" Just as he was about to take off running, he was stopped by a force gripping his wrist. "Huh? What is it?"

"Zeo," Ozuma says looking him in the eye. "What ever it is that's bothering you. You can tell me."

Looking into those saddened beautiful eyes made Zeo wanna cry. Shaking his head, he laughs quietly. "I told you, me and my Dad had a fight, so I'm staying with the Grangers until it blows over." Closing his eyes, he adds. "There's really nothing more to it."

Scrunching his face, eyes sad yet angry, the shorter male shakes his head. "No you're lying. I know you, Zeo, and you're not being straight with me." He lets go of the secretive male's hand. "But if you honestly don't want to tell me what it is, than I have no choice but to drop it. Right?"

"No, you're wrong." Zeo says in a low voice that hardly sounds like it wants to stick by his own story. "I..." he stops his self. "I'm not lying, I'm just not ready to lose everything yet."

Shaking his head, confused by his boyfriend's words Ozuma asks. "What are you talking about? How are you gonna lose everything?"

"We already know something is bothering you Zeo," says Kai having come over to them, undetected and having somewhat eavesdropped.

He was very curious to know what was going on with the blue haired male. It isn't like Zeo to act so quiet and sad, even in times when everyone seemed a bit down... he was always right there trying to cheer them up. The only time Kai's seen him actually upset about something was that day he heard about who he really was, and he wanted to hide from everyone.

So it was to Kai's knowledge that, whatever was bothering Zeo, it was something of that nature because it held the same severe nature to the male as his former mentioned problem.

"Wouldn't it be better to just tell us than hide it. It only blows things up, and makes what could have been a small problem worse."

"Kai-.." Snapped Ozuma.

Though, he had to admit it was nice to have someone ask Zeo as boldly as he has, but he still should have used a nicer tone.

"No Ozuma, he's right." Lowering his head, he shrugs. "I really don't know how much longer I can keep quiet about it. Today has been so great I... forgot about my problem, up until now. But how many more days can I have like this before I finally crack from trying to keep it down."

The rest of his friends came over, curious as to how their sweet day out turned so serious on them all of a sudden. Zeo lowered his gaze, bangs shading his eyes as he speaks.

"The real reason that I'm staying at Tyson's is because my Dad told me to leave," he swallows nervously. He can feel something inside of him tugging, shaking, silencing his voice when he wants to speak.

Reaching out a hand taking his friend's shoulder, Max pulls him into a hug. "Its ok Zeo. If you're still nervous about telling us than you don't have to. No one is gonna be mad at you."

Holding Max as tightly as he can, Zeo says in a quiet voice. "He came back you guys."

Brow quirked, Kai asks. "Who came back?"

"Zeo Zagart. He came home a couple days ago, and my dad told me that I should go." A tear dropped from his eye sinking into the dirt. "I'm afraid to go home, because I know that now that he's back he's gonna get rid of me and... I don't wanna lose you guys." He sniffles, more tears run down his face.

Brushing a hand across the male's cheek, the only thing exposed that Max couldn't abduct within his hold, Kai says firmly. "Zeo, you will never lose us. If your father thinks that he can just take you away from us, he's gonna have a fight on his hands."

Suprised by that, Zeo eases his hold on Max to get one on Kai. "Kai... Thank you."

Smiling, the Russian hugged the male back. He was serious about what he's said. Dr. Zagart may have created Zeo but... that didn't give him the right to just take him away from people that love him.

"I was afraid that you guys would... I don't know, leave me maybe."

"Are you crazy. I'm with Kai, we'll fight for you dude." Says Tyson.

The others agree already planning action, but one person had yet to say anything.

"Ozuma?" Questions Tyson to the guy who's staring into space.

"Ozuma, you'll be here for me won't you." Asks Zeo walking over to the shorter male.

But when he got close enough, Ozuma turned on his heels and took off.

Confused, Tyson places a hand beside his mouth so his voice would carry to the escaping male. "Ozuma, where are you going!?"

Zeo shakes his head. "Just... let him go you guys."

"But why?" Asks Tyson still looking after the leopard blader. "Ozuma should be with you more than anybody."

Zeo takes a seat at the bench beside the table where their lunch order has been set. "He... Ozuma knew Zeo before the accident."

"He did?" Rei takes a seat, hand coming down over Zeo's to comfort the saddened boy.

Nodding, Zeo wipes a hand across his eyes. "They were good friends, but they lost touch. I... I kind of expected that he'd want to go and see him but..." His voice fades.

The others share concerned glances.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much, in the reality of it." He began to cry now.

Sitting down behind the weeping male, Tyson massages Zeo's shoulders laying the side of his head against the back of Zeo's. "Sssshhh, hey buddy it'll be all right. Ozuma just needs to visit with him, you said they left on bad terms, then that means once he's done visiting he'll come back."

"And in the mean time... we're all here for you, Zeo." Says Kai.

He knows all too well what its like being the person on the outside looking in, since his friends didn't exactly have the best ending after the world tournament when they were younger. Bryan was never quite the same after he was sent to the correctional facility, and Tala still has an odd hormonal balance due to the lab experiements done to him. He spent time in a correctional facility, same as Bryan, but his stay was far less severe.

Spencer got a few months in juvey and Ian, since he had done nothing, only had to spend a few hours in juvey with community service licking at his heels once he got out. But being on the outside was the only experience he has under his belt, his friends share a closeness in their pain that he could never understand his self.

If Zeo wants to know what this other guy is feeling, he'll eventually have to go home and face some music; but that doesn't mean he has to go alone, if he ever does wanna understand what happened to his human counter part.

"You guys..." He wept words unfinished. But they all knew what he wanted to say.

...

Ozuma never ran so hard in his life. It just couldn't be true. It can't be! He heard about the car accident, the fire. The police stating that his best friend was dead. It broke him inside, he wasn't their for him because of his own problems; and to just have him snatched away before they had a chance to check-in on each other was overwhelming. But Zeo, his Zeo's words kept running through his head.

_Zeo Zagart. He came back a couple days ago._

Days ago! How could he not tell him, knowing how much their friendship meant to him. Turning a corner a little sharper than he would have liked, he nearly has the skin scraped from his short sleeve bare arm on the side of a building.

_Zeo and I read his diary together, shed tears together for him... and he doesn't tell me that he's come back._

Even his mind is winded as it churns over thoughts. The house isn't that much farther away, he'll be there, he'll see for his self that it isn't true. Zeo can't be back, he just can't be. And where was he all that time? In France? What happened on that day really? He just had to know.

...

Zeo could hardly stop his laughter as he clung tightly to the side of the swimming pool. He and his father decided to take a swim, after working up a sweat in the backyard playing catch. Zeo insisted that they play bases rather than just toss the ball back and forth to each other. It was simple enough to do, but exhausting to carry out. Pitcher would throw the ball, catcher would of course catch it, then it would be thrown to first base in which the pitcher would then have to run over that way to catch the ball and so on. You see, exhausting.

Zagart knew that he was shirking on his work and would soon have to cease his breaks with his son, but its hard when he's smiling like this and enjoying himself; how can he not enjoy feeling back in a time that he was sure had been stolen away from him forever. How would anyone else react when someone they've lost has come back? Wiping a long stream of water trailing down his face, Harushige called to his son. "One more race, and then we have to go in for lunch."

Swimming little circles in the area of the pool he's at, the teen snaps out of his clouded thoughts then smiles. "Okay." He says after his father's words sank in. Heading over to him the two take their places at the edge of the pool, one hand on the tiled outlining insuring that no one cheats. "Just say go."

Harushige held out, laughing at his impatient son who kept swimming a bit away from the pools edge just to have to return because he didn't say 'go'.

"Daaad?"

"Go." He took off while the boy was finishing up his tantrum.

"That's cheating!" He called out before swimming out into the pool. He dove under the water heading over to his father's side, he then grabbed his leg to throw him off. "Now I'm winning!" He called out.

William opens the door to the backyard, distress on his old features making the wrinkles look more defined than usual. "Master Zeo." He calls out.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a race?" He looks bewildered when his father rushes by.

"Looks like I win." Says the man triumphantly.

"No fair, I was distracted." He claims finishing the race in second place.

Getting a helping hand out of the water by his father, and handed a towel from a woman named- Olina, he believed it was, he starts to tremble as he attempts drying off without padding himself down first.

"Sorry to disrupt you, but there is someone here to see you, Master Zeo."

Shocked by that, he wondered who could possibly know of his presence except for that Zeta boy. Maybe Mrs. Shiori flew back to Tokyo after checking in with her family. Toweling his self off so he wouldn't drip water on the carpeted floors, he wraps it around his shoulders then follows William into the living room. Expecting to see the chubby woman sitting on the couch or his stand-in his crystal blue eyes widen in suprise to see...

"Ozuma." He whispers.

Ozuma turned at the sound of his name from a voice that wasn't too familiar, but unmistakable when the voice rose a bit higher.

"It is you!" He hurried over to him, throwing his arms around him. "I can't believe you're here! I can't believe I get to see you again!" He couldn't hold back his tears. Neither could Ozuma.

Wondering how his son knew cyber Zeo's friend, he decided to leave the two alone. Judging by his son's reaction to Ozuma the two are very close and its best they have their privacy. Plus this will give him time to check up on things.

"Excuse me." He said for sake of his departure. "And Zeo, get changed. You wouldn't want to catch a cold."

He didn't think the boy had heard him until, hand and hand with the shorter male, the two quietly head up the stairs. Zagart felt something of a pang in his heart at the sight, but he knew it was good that Zeo have someone besides his self- and his soon to arrive mother, once he called the woman. The reunion would be something for the both of them and he needed to prepare his self.

"When Zeo told me that you were back, I didn't believe it. I had to come see for-.." He averted his gaze when his childhood friend just dropped his swim trunks without any shame in the world. "Myself. But its true, you're really back."

"So then you're friends with him?" Says Zeo quietly. Clutching his swim shorts as though they're an old blanket in which he used to protect his self from harmful things.

Ozuma didn't know what to say, he can hear the pain in his friend's voice. So he chooses silence.

The anger in his eyes turned somewhat softer as he nods with an understanding. "Its okay that you are, my father explained to me how much he missed me and it caused him to make the boy. You must have had the same grief, and it only makes sense that you would be my stand-in's friend."

The lower tone that his friend has than Zeo's was startling but not bad, just... different. "Its not like that. Zeo and I-.."

Cutting him off, he corrects. "ZetaB2."

"What?"

"His name is Zeta, not Zeo. I'm Zeo." He insisted.

"But he's Zeo too." Insists Ozuma without threat or insistance in his tone.

"No. He's not." Turning around, he walks over to his bed where Ozuma is sitting, shorts abandoned from his grip, he reaches out and holds the male to his bare body. "He's just a temporary replacement, now that I'm back we can be friends again. Ozuma, you don't need him."

"I don't?" He says absently trying to put the words together to make sense of it. Not need Zeo?

"Please stop it." He says softly. "I've missed you, and my family and" his voice perks up. "Now that I'm back, we can hang out like old times. It'll be great! We can have a sleep over- what d'ya say?"

Face blank for a moment, he felt his mind turn to mush seeing that familiar old smile return to his friends older sharper than his Zeo's features. He could almost see that six year old shining through.

Chuckling at the idea of it, he nods. "Yeah. Let's have a sleep over."

"Ahaha! Awesome. I'll tell my father to get us some things."

"You'd better get dressed first." Warns Ozuma.

Looking down, he spaces for a moment then snaps out of it nodding. "You're right." Sliding from the bed he disappears into the closet. "This is gonna be so fun."

0 0 0

"So Ozuma, what have you been up to since... you know?" Asks Zeo as if he were just on some ten year trip rather than being back from the dead.

The two of them are laying sprawled out on the thick red carpet of the theater room, watching a newly rented dvd that his father got them along with an array of snack foods that his son likes. Their conversation has been slim at the most just comments about the movie has been made, but Ozuma continually stole glances at his best friend with the question of his disappearance and return still weighing on his mind.

"I've been fine. I became a beyblader. My ancestors gave me the flash leopard blade."

"Really!? And did you get to carry out the mission that you told me about?"

Smiling, the mixed child shakes his head. "It turns out that I ended up being friends with them instead."

Looking hurt, head dropping as though someone has just smacked him causing it to tip forward a bit, he then smiles it off. "I'm glad that you weren't too lonely without me."

"How can you talk like this? Zeo... What happened between then and now?" Lowering his gaze, eyes shaded in the darkness of the room, Ozuma asks. "I thought that you had-..."

"Been killed in a car accident. That's what my father told me the police told him." His tone was low yet indifferent to what he was saying, almost like he were just passing on news from someone he'd heard it from. "I only wish it had happened like that."

Ozuma silently gasped that his friend would think so darkly, when he used to have so much light in him.

"My families driver, Mr. Kaihou... he stopped the car and pulled me from it." He lowers a piece of chewy candy that he was about to eat. "He took me someplace that I don't know of, but it was a long trip by car and it took days." With a smirk he laughs a bit. "You know he made me pee in a bottle the entire trip so no one would see me at a gas station bathroom or something." He stared blankly at the large movie screen. "He would hide me in a bag whenever we had no choice but to stop, but he never hurt me."

Reaching over to his friend Ozuma put a soothing hand down on the male's shoulder having it quickly slapped away, as if his touch would burn like acid. It looked as though Zeo were about to grab him by his throat but he stopped his self before his hand could reach, and he instead redirected it to Ozuma's shoulder, rubbing it lightly, caressingly.

Ozuma remained silent, and still watching his friend's transfixed gaze at his own actions.

"Does that feel nice?" He questioned absently.

Ozuma couldn't actually feel it, too numbed by the odd behavior his friend is displaying. "Zeo I..."

Blinking hard, he shakes his head then laughs. "This movie is pretty funny, isn't it?" He eats the piece of candy that was sticking between his warm fingers. "So you're a blader." He says as an after thought seeing that Ozuma was still staring at him so strangely. "I wanted to blade too, you know. Zeronix. Its french."

Seeing that Zeo clearly wanted to drop the matter- and had every right to- Ozuma blinks back to his senses. "Right."

"Maybe we can blade together sometime, if I can ever remember where I had the thing." He laughs. "Did you know I didn't even know where the kitchen was in my own house?" He laughs. "That one guy, William he told me I was walking into a wall then he showed me where the kitchen was. Talk about dense."

Ozuma laughed uneasily at that. Its strange. Something is wrong with him, but he doesn't wanna talk about it. There has to be a way to get his friend to open up so he can start healing from whatever it was that that man did to him. Ozuma's never been in a situation like this before, but he will do anything to help his friend return to his self after being lost for so long.

0 0 0

"I thought I'd catch you out here." Says Kai when the door to the main training room where they're all spending the night closed after the departing teen.

Startled, Zeo sees Kai sitting at the edge of the outdoor hall, long legs folded beneath him. Walking over to sit down beside the male since he's been caught, he didn't think it would be wrong of him to sit down.

"..." He stopped his self then started again. "I couldn't sleep."

"I know, thinking about Ozuma and what he's doing over there with the other Zeo."

"Hn." He hugs his legs to his chest, staring up at the moon. "I feel like its more the other way around, and I'm the other Zeo."

"Yeah but not to us. And I'm sure not to Ozuma either."

"I don't know about that... I found his diary not long ago and brought Ozuma over to read it with me when I saw that his name was mentioned." Taking a huff of a breath, he lets it out. "His tears were still just as fresh as the day Zeo was taken away from him, Kai. It made me sad for him but selfishly I was mad at myself for caring that they used to be friends."

"Mm."

"I cared so much for the boy I read about. He was funny and happy and kind. The boy I saw at home was nothing like that. There was no light in his eyes, and I felt sad for him because I could guess he's been through a lot."

"And now?" Kai turned his intense gray gaze at him.

Zeo shrugged. "I... I just want him to go away." He laughed uneasily. "Is that unfair of me, trying to hold onto a life that was never really mine to begin with."

Kai just listened intently.

"I thought it would be great if he came back, we'd be like brothers." He scoffed. "He ran into a wall when he saw me."

Kai grunted at the idea of it. "That's kind of understandable, I'd hit a wall if I saw another me walking around."

Laughing, Zeo lowered his head. "Me too. I thought I was insane then... I don't know I got hopeful about the things I originally thought, that is... until my Dad turned me away."

"So you're mostly mad at him."

"Yeah." Zeo admitted. "He... he had no right to tell me to leave just so he could be alone with him. We were having the best day, and it was suddenly brick walled by all this madness. And I know that... That once he remembers I'm out here, he'll tell me to come home and he'll shut me off like I never existed."

Hooking an arm around the solemn boy, Kai nods. "I used to feel that same way about my friends in Russia. When they were taken away from me, they returned and were different people around me but not each other. It was almost like they shared a bond that I would never understand... but then I threw myself out there, and saw that in truth nothing had changed- well, some things had changed, but that didn't mean they wanted me out of their lives just because I couldn't understand their pain." He recalls their words of encouragement to him. "Tala has a faint twitch at his left eye, Bryan will stare in a daze for minutes then act as though nothing happened, Spencer and Ian have been oddly attentive to each other since their short time in juvey, but apart from that the way they felt about me never wavered whether I could understand that part of their life or not."

"I see what you're saying. Unless my dad actually says it, I'm just running from 'what if's'."

"Basically." He shrugs. "Situations are different, but the sollution is always the same. Just go and find out." He gives Zeo's shoulder a squeeze. "The longer you wait the more wonder you'll leave at the other end. I'm not saying you should go rushing home right now. I'm just saying you should consider it, but you won't be alone when you do decide to head over there the only side we're on is yours."

Smiling, he rests his head on the male's shoulder. "Thanks Kai. I can see why Rei loves you so much." Zeo says slyly snickering when he sees a blush form on the stoic male's face. "Ahaha. I thought so."

"Hn. That, like other things, will come out in time." He releases his hold on the male. "I'm heading to the kitchen for something to drink. Can I bring you anything?"

"Mmno. I'm just gonna head back to bed."

With a single nod, the Russian starts off for the kitchen.

_Kai is right. And once Ozuma has been given enough time to visit with Zeo... I'll go home._


	11. Feeling Bitter on All Sides

**Z**eo and Ozuma are sitting in his bedroom now, a comb running through the Zagart child's long blue hair. Ozuma liked brushing Zeo's hair, and since his friend agreed to it he didn't see any harm in doing it with him as well. The thick strands show that he's at least healthy and was fed well when he was away. Away.

He had to stop using that word like the boy was on a ski trip or something. He was kidnapped- wronged and there was no dressing it up. He smiled faintly when Zeo's head titled a bit as he yawned. The two of them tried to spend time together with every ounce of it left in the night they could, but sleep tends to wear you down no matter how energized you once felt.

"Its late, we should got to bed now." Ozuma suggests.

"Good idea."

Quickly he combs the male's hair upward to slip it into a ponytail so he can sleep comfortably, when a clump of hair moved away revealing a startling bald patch behind his head. He stared at it, wide eyes shaking with shock and tears. _Did Kaihou do this?_ He wonders as his fingers reach out to touch the smooth scalp. It looked as if hair wouldn't grow there if it tried.

Curious as to why his friend has a latch on his hair but ceased his movement, Zeo figits uncomfortably. "What? Did you find a knot or something?" He laughs weakly.

Shaking his head, he takes a rubber band tying his hair off into a raggedy bun. He could hear the embarrassment in the boys voice and didn't want to make his pains any worse with questions. "No, I was just wondering how I was gonna fit it all into a ponytail." He fakes a laugh. "You've got more than Zeo I think."

Eyes slitting, he parted his lips to correct the but then he stopped his self. He really can't get mad, after all the puppet has been using his name since it was created. They don't know any other name to call it by. He'll just have to remember a calm tongue when correcting them.

Touching his makeshift bun, he smiles. "You did a good job, Ozuma. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He quickly plasters on a smile when Zeo turned around to look at him.

Noticing the type of smile he chooses to ignore it. His father makes that same smile when they laugh and talk. They feel sorry for him, they don't hate him or wish him gone. He just has to remember that, and he won't...

Seeing Ozuma climb under the blanket he mimics him, pulling the heavy blanket up under his chin. Legs curled in to his stomach and against his chest he wraps his arms around them. It was cool in the room yes, but that wasn't the reason Zeo curled his self up in this way, it was because he felt... lonely. Even with his best friend laying down right beside him, he may as well have been a million miles away. Closing his eyes he pretends to sleep.

Ozuma frowned at his friend, unable to keep the happy facade up when he wasn't looking. _I swear Zeo, I will erase everything that was done to you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again._ Touching the boy's cheek; he smiles at how soft it is. His fingers then move to place a few loose strands of hair behind his ear, he then wraps that arm around the sheltered boy and falls asleep.

When Ozuma's gentle, yet, deep breaths filled his ear Zeo opened his eyes. Unhooking his limbs from his grip, he then slips away from Ozuma and out of the bed. Soft feet pad across the floor towards the bedroom door, once on the other side he heads down the hall to his father's room. Not bothering to knock, sure that the man would be asleep by now and if not then absent from the bedroom all together, he turns the knob and steps into the room. Looking about, he spots the desk lamp on around a small corner where his father's mini office is located.

_He must be working._ Tip-toeing over to the bed, he freezes when he hears his father stirring.

"Zeo?" Calls the man.

Ducking his head down like an animal trying to hide because it had done something wrong, he straightened up from his sneaking posture when the man's large form took up the opening of the mini office. Slipping a hand behind his head, he laughs. "I'm sorry Father, I just was hoping that I could sleep in here with you again." He easily admits. He has nothing to be ashamed off, all kids sleep in their parents' beds from time to time. _Except you're not a kid anymore- you're seventeen years old._ Blushing, he lowers his hand shoulders slumped. "I should go."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you can stay." Says the man walking over to the bed pulling back his thick comforter. It may be hot outside but the air conditioner was always running leaving the house pleasent but a little on the cool side. "I'm almost finished with this, I'll be over shortly."

Smiling, he nods before hurrying over to the bed. Climbing in, he drops his head down and lets his body relax. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with Ozuma its just that, with his father, he feels safer- comfortable and familiar.

Casting a concerned gaze at his son, Harushige goes back beyond the wall and takes a seat at the thin desk. He'd been writing in his journal about the whole event of his son returning and he keeps finding his self with worries and concerns about Zeo's mental state. Its like he doesn't know how old he is or refuses to believe it because of the shock of being home after so long.

_**Truthfully,**_ he writes. _**I think his mind is jumping between past and present. Trying to find an even place to relax in and be comfortable. I may have to take him to a psychiatrist in the future if this strange behavior continues. I want him to have a normal life and if I'm unable to help him myself than that is my only other option. But... in truth, I feel as though I failed him by not being their to see that he was safe. I don't know if I actually want someone else butting in on what I want for my son, how I'm going to save him. But he smiled today seeing a boy he knew as a child... I just don't want him to replace me out of mistrust.**_

Tapping the pen to the page of the book he instead closes it rather than write anything more. Turning out the light he stands up, stretches a bit then heads into the bedroom and climbs into bed. Wrapping his arms around his sleeping son, he whispers. "Good night, Zeo." He felt the boy's grip tighten around him as a response.

...

It was around eleven fifty when Zeo's eyes shot open. Try as he might sleep wasn't coming to him. His blue gaze looked around the huge dark room as if trying to register where he is. Large lightly colored objects in the room stood out as pale ghost, frozen in place looking at him. Turning over so that he was pressed against the larger man's chest, he began to breathe heavy. He remembered being afraid like this once before.

The strange room had constant ghosts haunting around him to the point where he had screamed one night thinking something had touched him. Kaihou came into the room; right then he seemed like a concerned parent, light in the hall reflecting into the room calming his fear only for a moment because now he'd woken his captor and he would probably be mad and beat him for sure. To his surprise Kaihou merely smiled down at the ten year old him, asking if he were afraid of the dark seeing that the light calmed his searching eyes.

Strangely enough, he left the room turning out the light in the hall then he came back into the bedroom and slipped into bed with him. He told Zeo how to ignore his fears, that shadows couldn't hurt him no matter how much he thought otherwise. Zeo felt calmed by those kind words until he felt a hand slip into his pajamas pants, from there it wrapped itself firmly around his member. Kaihou smiled in the darkness, unseen by the boy, then he went on to say that this sort of thing calms your fears as well. That they could do it together and with his other hand he grabbed a hold of Zeo's small hand slipping it into his own pants.

Before Zeo knew it the man was moaning into the pillow over his head while his ducked down head was snuggled perhaps too closely to the man's rising and falling chest. His confused body was hard down there but his mind couldn't register what was so great about it since Kaihou's grip was firm around his member in a painful unpleasent way, like he thought it should have more meat to it than it did. But it had taken his mind off the ghost.

Glancing up at the sleeping man, he grabbed a hold of his large hand and stuffed it into his pajamas, then he took his own hand and shoved it into his father's pants. He wears boxers, unlike Mr. Kaihou. Glancing back up at the sleeping man with uncertainty, he then moved his hips against his father's loose hand, as his breathing picked up he then bit his lips to stifle his self so the man wouldn't wake up and smack him for making noise. Remembering his duty he took a hold of his father then began to run his hand up and down with fingernails digging in now and then.

Harushige stirred from his slumber as a pleasent warmth and pain washed over him, for a moment he thought about his wife but then he realized that she wasn't even in Japan and his eyes snapped open to see what was going on. Dreams often tell you something about what's going on around you, like if a fire starts in the house and you're dreaming about being in an oven. Eyes open he looks down at his moving son, curiously wondering what he's doing when it sinks in.

"Zeo!" He shoved the boy away from him. "What are you doing?!" He snapped unintentionally.

Swallowing hard he peered over the bed from the floor where he had been shoved. His face red with embarrassment he shoveled his self back into a corner in the room; head held between his arms he rocks back and forward. "I'm sorry I was loud. I'm sorry that I was loud." He pleaded with his father. "Don't hit me, don't hit me." Or maybe with his captor.

Calming down, hearing his son's frightened words Harushige holds his hands up in defense to show that he wasn't planning anything. Kneeling down in front of his son, he takes a hold of his shoulder just to have it snatched back as the boy shrugged his body away bumping it against the wall behind him. "Zeo. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your father."

"But you were yelling." He said in a meek whisper, sniffling back a trail of snot going down his nose.

"I wasn'..." He stopped his self because yes he was. "I only yelled because I was startled by what you were doing." Again he reaches out taking his son's shoulder; this time Zeo allowed him to. "Zeo, I would never yell at you otherwise. I'm sorry for it. But you have to know that you don't touch people that way."

"I know that!" He shouted, keeping his head covered for just incase. "But he-..."

Zagart's ears perked up. That was all he needed to hear because he could tell that Zeo wasn't going to say another thing. Too ashamed of what happened to him. _Tomorrow that woman is going to tell me where her husband is and when I find him Fuhen Kaihou is going to suffer a pain far worse than death._ Craddling his son within a hold, he places his chin atop his head. "Don't cry anymore Zeo, I understand. It was an accident."

Looking into his father's eyes he asked in all seriousness. "Did I hurt you?" His voice sounds concerned but his eyes almost seemed to say that they _wanted_ for the man to be hurt.

Harushige couldn't look away from that face. It scared him. It told him that Zeo was going to hurt his self if he intended to hurt other people as he had been, because he seems unaware that he wants it. Rubbing his back, he sighs in agitation. "No. I'm fine." He just can't keep the grit from his teeth as he thinks of how that man hurt his son, and is probably out looking for him right now. Maybe he isn't, he could know that Zeo would come home and he could be fleeing Japan as they speak.

"I... I think I should go back to my room." He says in an odd voice, eyes staring into nothing.

"Zeo... you don't have to leave. You can sleep in here if it makes you comfortable, I'll use the couch." He quickly adds.

Expression hopeful, he smiles and hugs the man. "I won't do it anymore, I promise." Releasing his hold as if it were never there, he gets up from his father's lap and climbs back into the large bed. "Good night."

"Good night." He looks at him a moment then stands. "I'll be working in my office a bit, don't let the light disturb you."

"I prefer the light on." He says in a husky, sleepy voice.

It was brief but it had made him tired even during his little episode just a moment ago. He can't let his self slip like that again. His father will hate him, he'll disown him because he... He's like Him. Kaihou.

_No._ He presses his face into the pillow. _I'm not like him and I never will be. I'll just go to sleep and forget all about this._ Yawning, he closes his eyes and falls deeply asleep.

The next day.

Breakfast was terribly uncomfortable for Ozuma; neither father nor son said a word to each other or to him. Zeo sat very still, fork moving for him to pick up food to eat once in a while, but what bothered Ozuma was the fact that Zeo had his fingers entangled in his hair just widdling strands away. Reaching over to him he grabs his friend's wrist pulling it down by his side, gently.

"Stop that." He said in a stern voice.

"Sorry." Whispered the male.

How can he make you feel bad about stopping him from harming his self? Ozuma was almost tempted to tell him that it was fine and he could do what he wanted, but how would that help any? But now that Ozuma has found his voice, he decided to speak again.

"Hey Zeo," when the somber male looked his way he continued speaking. "How's about I go home and grab Flash Leopard; I'll help you look for Zeronix when I get back and we can blade together."

"Sounds good."

Ozuma was tempted to ask 'does it' because Zeo is acting like some one kicked his dog, and killed it by doing so. What happened between last night and now? He knew that Zeo left the room because when he awoke to use the bathroom the boy was gone.

Panicked, he'd almost searched the house inside and out, but he heard his friend's voice coming from the master bedroom and turned away knowing that Zeo was safe. He would have listened in on them but the air around the room was strange so he turned away from it. He should ask Zeo about what happened, but it seemed that the father and son pair weren't gonna be willing to talk.

Looking down at his plate Ozuma was glad to see that he'd finished. "I'm gonna go now, I'll be back as soon as I can though. Okay, Zeo?"

"Yeah, go. I'll be fine." He said, voice tight and controlled.

Opening his mouth to protest, he closed it and instead cast a curious glance at Dr. Zagart as if to request that he make Zeo happy until he got back, but the man turned his eyes away just as soon as Ozuma's piercing green orbs looked to him.

Uncomfortable, he lets out a sigh exiting the room. He has to go to the B.B.A where he's been staying with Rei, and hopefully the Drigger blader wouldn't be there. He was sure they'd have a ton of questions and he just wasn't sure if he knew how to answer them right now. So, he'll stop in as quickly as he can, grab flash leopard and head back. 

9 9 9

"Ooff!" Ozuma went flying backward onto the floor, hand coming up to his cheek after his rough landing on the floor.

He didn't see it coming; one minute he was searching his unpacked bags for his blade when Kai came out of nowhere and sucker punched him. Well, it wasn't really out of nowhere, the Russian had said his name to alert him then he hit him.

"I figured you'd come back here." Says the dual haired male gripping his fist within his other hand. "I'd assumed it would be to get clothes but looks like you're planning on doing a little leisure activity with your old friend."

Glaring, Ozuma stands up facing the taller male head on. He isn't afraid of Kai in the least, and whatever it is that he's mad at him about doesn't matter because Kai wouldn't really hurt him beyond a punch here and there, and he wouldn't just sit there and be bullied now would he?

"Why does that matter? Don't tell me you miss me, Kai?" His voice is cocky. "Its not like you."

"I'm not the one you should care about," taking a seat on one of the five beds in the room, he crosses both arms and legs together, eyes closing to showcase his true arrogance and lack of retaliation from the Leopard blader. "Do you have any idea how much you've hurt Zeo by running off the other day? We were supposed to be cheering him up, not making him feel worse."

"Hn." Crossing his arms defensively as well, Ozuma says. "You're one to talk; before you even knew what the problem was you jumped on his case because hanging out at an amusement park was a waste of the great Kai's time."

"I really didn't mind at all, but I have a right to know about what's upsetting a friend of mine." He retorts. "The tone I use in asking is simply something you get used to."

Glaring harder, Ozuma stopped his self. He didn't have time for this. Snatching his bag from beside Kai he takes out his blade pocketing it. Turning to leave he stops when hearing the Russian clear his throat.

"So you're gonna leave? Just like that?" Standing once again, he walks closer to the shorter male. "You're not even gonna ask how Zeo is doing?"

"Zeo is fine!" He bites out.

The air in the room grew thick with aggression.

"...The real person suffering- Kai! ...Is the boy who was kidnapped and finally found his way home. Just to find out that its become a strange and uncomfortable place." Turning around to look at the other male, his eyes clearing holding tears in them, but his face and tone are angry. "So yeah, I took off on him... but that isn't gonna kill him because right now... my friendship and my love are needed elsewhere."

Ozuma and Kai got into a serious stare down for about three long minutes until finally gray eyes turn away. "Elsewhere huh? So I guess Zeo can throw all the tantrums he wants while missing the one person who makes him feel wanted out of everyone else in this world. But what do you care, right? You don't have to hear him cry at night, you don't have to see the dead face he's adopted in your absence. But that's okay, we'll stay with him while you nurse the wounded that can't be fixed by you, only bandaged."

Walking past him, smirking when the boy tensed waiting to fight back should Kai have raised his fist to him again.

"But you remember this, Ozuma... You remember where your _love_ and your _friendship_ were when he goes home and disappears from our lives."

Confused, he asks. "What's that supposed to mean?" But the large metal doors slam closed after Kai's departure. Lowering his gaze to the floor, Ozuma wonders. _Is Dr. Zagart planning to shut Zeo off?_

While searching for his missing blade, Zeo came upon a photo album stashed in the back of his closet. He's never seen the book before so he could guess that it belonged to Zeta. His first day home he had angrily torn the imposter's pictures from the wall and threw them away. But now he's actually interested in looking at them. Taking the purple covered book over to the bed, he climbed onto it then propped the book on his lap opening it to the first page. It has five pictures taped on it, all of a boy with tanned skin and dark navy blue hair. Zeta is with him in three of them. One with him holding His blade while the other male is holding up his, both of them are smiling. Zeo turns the page, these pictures have captions underneath them.

_"The guys at the look out."_

_"Me and the guys cleaning up the dojo after training."_ That would explain the matching kimono.

_"Happy Halloween!"_ They're all holding up swords having gone as the four musketeers. The boy with the black and gray hair is absent from this picture. Only Zeta and that blond kid, the navy haired boy and a girl posing as a boy are in this picture. There's a brunet beside them holding a lap top and he seems to be a roman of sorts with his golden halo and toga costume. It looked a bit bold for such a shy faced kid.

Each one of his friends seems to have a page dedicated to them but it was mostly filled with group shots. He learned that the blond is named Max, the navy haired boy whom Zeta seems obssessed with is Tyson, and the female of the group is Rei who has arms like a gym guy- kind of weird. But upon closer look, it could be a guy? The guy with the two colored hair is Kai and he always looked annoyed in his pictures like they may have been taken without his permission, except for one where he's actually smiling quite handsomely.

Ozuma has the most pages, even more than Tyson as the dates in the book add on. He must have met Ozuma later on. But one picture made Zeo's eye twitch. Zeta had his lips on Ozuma's cheek, but what made it worse was that it looked like Ozuma was blushing!

The plastic over the pictures crinkled beneath his angered grasp as he squoze the book tightly. About ready to throw the puppets book of memories, the bedroom door swung open and in walks Ozuma. He looks mad and his cheek is bruised. Frowning, he sets the book beside him on the bed then crawls over to where the red and gray haired boy is standing.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

Touching his cheek, he replies. "Nothing. I just got into a little arguement, that's all."

But Kai's words haunted him. Was Zeo's father planning to shut him down, get rid of him now that his son is back? But he was wrong about one thing, he can heal Zeo and he will! And Dr. Zagart's plans for Zeo could just be wild accussations of their fear. Ozuma was sure the man wouldn't do that, and if Zeo and... Zeta could get along he was sure that if the man were planning on getting rid of the boy he would change his mind when seeing how well they get along. Did they ever even give it a chance? As far as he could tell Zeta left his home without even trying to talk with Zeo.

Watching his friend with alert and curious eyes, he then glances down at his hand. "Is that your blade? Its amazing! Can I see it?"

"Huh?" He's brought from his thoughts. Looking down at what the boy was pointing out to him, he nods. "Oh, sure. Here."

"Its cool! I would have guessed you'd choose a black one." He looks the object over.

It was amazingly built and very hard metal, he wondered if his dinky old blade would even be a slight match for it.

Glad to see the boy smile, he asks. "Did you find Zeronix?"

"No. But... I did find this." He points to the photo album. "He was kissing you... how could you let him touch you like that? I knew he was a creep for stealing my identity, but I didn't know how far he'd go." He watches as his best friend takes the book from the bed to look over the pictures of Zeta and his self.

_I should tell him. He has a right to know- doesn't he?_ Looking at the sad smile on his face he decides against it. "Come on, let's go find that blade."


	12. Who to Trust

"**H**\- how do we start?" Asks Zeo holding his launcher in one hand and the ripcord in the other.

He never got to play the game since he was snatched on the very day he was to go to France and learn how to play with the other kids. They found the blade in the dresser in a small, black, sack that Zeta used to keep Cerberus in, and now the two are in the large backyard before a purple dish ready to launch- if Zeo can get the hang of it.

"You stick the ripcord through this little hole," he shows him by pulling his out, holding Flash Leopard in one hand while the other releases it from the launcher when the cord is pulled free. "See?"

Glancing over at his friend, he replies with a quick 'yeah' then shoves the cord into the slot. Smiling at how easily it went in, he then looked back to Ozuma. "Now what?"

"Now, you pop the blade into place up here." Turning his launcher over to show Zeo the two prongs sticking down from the rotator he pops his blade onto it. "See there are divits in the blade to hold it in."

Nodding, he pops his blade onto the launcher. "Got it."

Smiling at how quickly his friend is catching on, not that its hard- but you never know, he takes his stance. Mimicing him, Zeo holds out the launcher, a sharp determined look in his eyes. He wants to do this so badly and to get to do it with Ozuma makes it all the more better.

"When I get to 'one', you pull the cord out as quick as you can- don't worry about strength that'll just bounce your blade out of the dish when it lands."

"Okay." He wets his mouth.

"Three... two... one- Let it rip!" He pulls the cord out.

With a grunt, Zeo pulls the cord out as well, eyes closed waiting for failure but upon opening them he sees that Zeronix is still in the dish spinning lazy circles. Laughing, gayly he hops up and down. "Do you see that!? Its still in there!"

Crossing his arms with a smile of satisfaction and a bit of relief, he then says with his voice laced with challenge. "Better pay attention, Zeo," he looks down at Flash Leopard who is spinning in the center of the dish just waiting to attack. "Or you might get knocked out of the dish."

"Huh?" Celebration over, he sees his blade go flying past him in a blue and white blur. Fuming when he heard Ozuma laugh, he then blushed and went to retrieve his blade. "That wasn't funny, Ozuma!" He whined. "I'm gonna get you this time."

Laughing a bit harder; Ozuma holds up a hand to catch Flash Leopard when it returned to him. "I doubt it, Zeo. I'm pretty good at this. You're gonna really have to mean it before you can even budge Flash Leopard."

"Yeah. Well I'll show you."

Snapping the blade back into the launcher he counted down for them then released the Zeronix blade into the dish once more. The haste in his actions did cause the blade to bounce several times but Ozuma saved it from flying out of the ring with a little nudge from his blade as it circled the dish.

"I told you to watch your launch- guess I should have added temper to that."

"Aaw shut up!" He took the teasing with a spoon of sugar.

He knows Ozuma is his friend so his teasing isn't serious. Eyes darting back and forth as he watched his blade circle the dish he then glanced at Ozuma's blade. It seemed to be hogging the center of the dish as if it were waiting on him to slip up and get too close to the edge, but maybe he could lure the other boy's blade over to it then dart out of the way. That move counts doesn't it?

"It won't work. Flash Leopard has ridiculous accuracy and turning on the dime is what he does best so there's no chance he'll accidently go out of the ring by taunt."

Zeo began to angrily mutter to his self but no words would come out. _How'm I gonna knock his blade out? Ozuma's probably a pro by now and I'm just... Do I even qualify as a novice?_ He looks over at Ozuma so cool and confident, looking back down at his blade he-... it was gone!

Snickering softly, Ozuma shakes his head. "Only the best can look away from the dish Zeo, really focus this time." He coached.

"_'_Only the best can look away from the dish_'_," mocks the boy as he retrieves his blade from the grass once again. "This is so stupid, I don't know why I even bothered." Glaring down at the blade within his hand, he frowns.

Ozuma watches as his friend crouches at the other end of the yard, pout on his face. He smiled faintly remembering the same look on Zeo's face when he came to him after Tyson had whomped him by the irragation stream. The two of them worked forever to perfect a move that would beat Tyson- since Ozuma was a pro- and by the next time the two faced off in a spar it was leaning more towards Zeo's favor, even though he didn't win he still had the chops to do so sometime in the future. Ozuma suddenly became aware of the pain on his cheek as Kai's words played through his memory.

_Zeta's hiding out because he thinks his father is going to get rid of him, he isn't angry at Zeo so there isn't any reason the two of them can't hang out together. If Dr. Zagart is really planning on doing anything to cyber Zeo than he'll change his mind when he sees that the two of them are getting along. Maybe its time I went over there, he and I need to talk anyway._

Holding out a hand for Flash Leopard to return to him, he pockets the blade then walks over to his friend. Zeo seemed to be holding in tears as he turned around to face his best friend.

"...You're not having much fun with this, are you?"

Huffy, he retorts. "How did you guess." Getting a hand up, he sighs. "I'm sorry, Ozuma. Its a lot harder than I first thought."

"You'll get better... But how 'bout we do something else now?" He suggests casually. "Get out of this stuffy old house."

Surprised by that, he nods. "Where will we go?"

"To a friends house." Taking the boy's hand, he says. "Come on."

...

The door of the main part of the dojo slid open with a low hiss ending with a load thud calling everyone's attention to it.

"Well if it isn't Japan's most _un_-wanted." Snaps Tyson, and after a second look he adds. "And judging by that bruise reality hit you pretty hard on the way over here." With a grin he closes his eyes then says in a kinder tone. "But since you've seen the error of your ways than its good to have you back buddy."

With Tyson now silenced the air in the room was thick with tension. Everyone standing and staring at the other boy- twin of their best friend- and to tell you the truth it was a bit mind blowing to see them in the same place, almost like one of those dreams where you wake up and everyone and every thing is the same except for you. Opening his eyes wondering why everyone is so quiet, he spots Zeo's twin behind Ozuma, head down, eyes glancing anywhere but up.

Balling up his fist he asks. "What did you bring him here for?"

"Shut it Tyson," says the dual haired male. Marching into the dojo leaving his friend at the door he's stopped in his tracks by the navy haired boy. "Get out of my way." He said in a tight and controlled voice.

"No." Crossing his arms, he quips. "Not until you tell me why you ran off on Zeo the other day?"

Gaze set on his boyfriend whose standing a ways behind Tyson, his green eyes then flick over to the brick wall of a man standing in his way. "I need to talk to-..." He lowered his tone. "Zeo. Now get out of my way."

"Or what?"

His hand reflexed to a fist but he unclenched it. "Move!"

"No wa-..."

"Its okay, Tyson." Says cyber Zeo placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I wanna talk to Ozuma too." His eyes flicked past his boyfriend to his fleshen twin brother then back to him. "Come on."

The two move into the indoor hallway then walk down towards one of the bedrooms leaving the others alone with the quiet child. Their different colored eyes all cast themselves upon the boy passing silent judgement- at least until he tried to take a step inside.

"Oh no you don't!" Snapped the owner of the home. "I didn't invite you in, stay out there."

"Tyson!" Max glared at his boyfriend. "Don't be rude now." He quieted his hard tone.

"Why not? This creep is out to get Zeo, just ask him?" He marches forward only to be stopped by Max. Hardly about to let his mouth be silent he went on. "You want Zeo gone, don't you? You wanna keep Ozuma and his life all for yourself, then try to weasel your way into our lives- well you can think again buddy because I wouldn't spit in your direction muchless be your friend."

"That's enough Tyson!" Max warned. "We should try to understand it. Not puff up our chest and start fights over it."

_So I'm an 'it' now._ Thinks the sullen boy. _Am I really that different from normal teenagers?_ He looks down at his hands, the new size of his feet, his height. Its all so different. When had he grown like this? Eyes filling with tears he turns on his heals and leaves.

"I'm just saying that we should take it easy, the poor kids been through enough I'm sure." Says Max to end the bickering he and his boyfriend were having. Turning around he shakes his head, then starts to say- "Hi, I'm Ma-..." but the boy is gone.

"And stay away!"

Finally speaking up, Rei says. "Tyson you really should chill out- how would you feel if it were you in his position?"

"That's completely different," he crosses his arms, not at all liking the sudden gang up from his friends.

"How is it different?"

"My return wouldn't hurt anybody- it would make cause for a parade or something but this guy" he nods his head to where the boy was once standing. "He's gonna get Zeo- _our_ Zeo, shut down and we'll never see him again. Doesn't that bother you? He's already gotten to Ozuma and he and Zeo are seeing each other!"

"We're not turning our backs on Zeo, we're just looking at the situation from his point of view." Says Rei reasonably. "He's been missing for ten years and he's probably terrified of all the changes around him, having Ozuma around probably makes him feel better and I'm sure that once he's situated he'll-.."

"Say that that guy is no longer needed, daddy please go kill him."

"Tyson's right."

Turning his head to his quiet boyfriend whose been sitting in the corner of the room listening to them talk. "Kai?"

"We don't know anything about this guy, he could easily want Zeo gone and we all know that he can't hide out at Tyson's forever."

"Kai... Thank you." Says the dragoon blader.

In disbelief the blond boy holds up his hands. "Alright then, that's settled. But I feel bad about letting him wander around alone, I'm just gonna go make sure he's ok."

Max dashed out the door running off to where Zeo has gone to. The others remain where they are but now their focus is in the direction of the hall where Zeo and Ozuma went off to.

"...Zeo." Starts the male taking a step forward but Zeo backed up. A little taken aback by that, he steps forward again then grabs the male by the cheeks pulling him down into a kiss.

Shoving him away, he shouts. "Stop it! Don't touch me!" He backs his self up until he hits a wall in which he then slides down to the floor. Holding his knees to his chest he starts to cry lowering his head to cover it up. "How could you leave me like that? How could you turn your back on me?"

Ozuma shakes his head, not understanding what the boy is saying. "Me turn on you? Zeo... How could you turn your back on me?" Kneeling down beside him, he takes a hold of the male's shoulders. "I never said that I wasn't coming back, did I? You all just assumed the worst from me... Zeo, I love you."

"Say that when you haven't dashed off to be with your friend."

"That isn't fair and you know it." Ducking his head down to try to see the hidden face, he goes on. "I believed for years that my best friend had burned to death in a car and then I find out from you that he's been back for days and I'm just now finding out about it. How is that nice to me? How is that fair when you know how much I've been suffering?"

"How would I know something like that, when you found out that I wasn't your precious Zeo did you tell me that you loved me for me? No. You went on pretending for your sake that I was him, just like my dad and everyone else he used to know up until they found out that I wasn't him then they turned on me... Why didn't you ever talk to me about the two of you being friends, Ozuma? Why did I have to read his diary to know?"

Zeo was right. He should have said something about it, but that doesn't mean he didn't love him for him. He did all kinds of things that his best friend never did or would do and he found them cute and charming. And yes, finding out that he wasn't just Zeo with amnesia and is infact a clone didn't make him like him any less. They're dating! But he should have told him about his friendship with the other boy instead of just moving on like it didn't matter.

Wrapping his arms around the boy, hugging him close, he whispers. "I'm sorry. I didn't feel the need to tell you about my friendship because I thought that you knew, I honestly did." He adds when he hears the male scoff. "You had so many of his memories, how was I to know that your father never knew about me and him."

"How would that matter?" He says quietly.

"It does... But, you've made up your mind. You're mad at me and plan to stay that way."

Shaking his head, Zeo says. "I never said that I was mad at you. I'm disappointed."

"But why?"

"...You left me." He admitted quietly.

"Again, I didn't leave you. Zeo's been through a lot and he needs some semblance of his normal life and even if its different, I have to be there for him."

"Different. Are you really happy with who he is now? Can you remain happy with him when I'm gone? Will you love him like me, will you carry on with him like you did with me? Love him like you do me?"

"I could never." He stares into the male's angry eyes, he's seen this look before but it was never directed toward him and it made him sick to think he brought that face out. "Zeo, you talk about leaving as if it were set in stone. I've never heard your Dad say anything about getting rid of you. He's very sad right now because Zeo is hurting and, much like me, he doesn't know what to do to make it stop. But there is something we can do, and that's be his friend and make him feel wanted, normal..."

"And then?"

"The two of you live together-.." he raises his voice when Zeo covers his ears. "And be friends! Zeo... you can't say that he's done anything to you when he hasn't. Dr. Zagart is who you're angry with, he's who you're avoiding... if you want me to, I'll talk to him. I'll see to it that he doesn't even think about doing anything to you."

Zeo uncovers his ears.

"And then will you come home? Will you stop hiding out?" He lets go of his boyfriend's shoulders. "I don't hate you Zeo, your father doesn't hate you and Zeo doesn't know you, how can he hate you?"

"Please just leave." Zeo shakes his head.

Glaring, he wants to say something but instead stands to leave. Looking over his shoulder he asks. "What happened to your finger, Zeo?"

With a shrug he says. "It peeled a little too much." Looking at his gloved hand he adds. "Nothing for you to concern yourself about."

"Right... because I'm a traitor." He opens the door. "But you should know, I still love you. And no amount of friendship with anyone is gonna change that." With that he left the room.

Looking at the door, the boy whispered. "But you left."

Max turned the corner at the long gate surrounding the dojo, a quick glance left then right he sighs in relief spotting the blue haired child sitting on the side walk, back against the gate with his head down on his pulled in knees. Walking over to him, he bent down a bit.

"Thank goodness you didn't run too far," he said in a sweet tone. "Ozuma would kill us if we let you wander off alone." He takes a seat.

"I've never been in this part of town and I didn't trust a taxi so I wanted to stay near by" he trails off with. "If that's okay."

Blinking, Max smiles like a chipmunk. "Of course its okay. Don't even sweat it." Holding out a hand he says. "My name is Max by the way, nice to meet you- and I promise I won't chase you like before." He teased. Tapping his outstretched fingers to the boy's bare forearm, he nods when he looks up. "Go on."

Taking his hand, he shakes it quickly then lets go to recoil it back around his knees.

"Sorry about all the arguing back there, you guys kind of threw us off guard." He turns his head to face the street so the wind would stop blowing in his eyes. "We're not usually like that, I swear. We're just worried about Zeo."

Curiously, he looks at the blond. "Why are you worried about him?"

"Its Dr. Zagart... there's a chance that, now that you're back, he's gonna see no need to keep Zeo around and he'll get rid of him. As if the feelings of Zeo's friends don't matter as if Zeo's feelings don't matter. He's pretty shaken up about it." He turns his head to look at the boy who quickly shy'd away. "Don't be afraid of me, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Its just that... he's not real. How can you be friends with someone who doesn't have feelings- he isn't human. He can't be hurt." His voice was almost too quiet to hear the last part, but Max leaned in for it.

"No feelings?" He scoffed but it didn't sound rude or mocking. "I find it hard to believe that. Would someone with no feelings cry when he was forced to turn his back on his new friends? Would someone with no feelings hug you when you're having a bad day and there's really nothing that can be said to change it?"

Zeo watched Max as he spoke taking it all in.

"Can a person with no feelings jump out of their skin at a surprise party." He laughed at the memory. "I really think the answer to all of those questions is 'no'. Listen, Zeo is no different than you or me. He may not be able to feel physical pain as quickly as you or me but he does feel emotionally and it hurts him deeper because he isn't like you or me." Blinking his eyes downward a sad look comes across his happy face. "So please don't say such things about someone you don't know."

"Zeo!" Called Ozuma from somewhere.

Looking off in the direction of the Japanese Indians voice, Max called. "Over here!" Looking back at the sad boy as he's about to stand up he says. "Don't be afraid of him. Your insecurities might end up ruining what could actually turn out to be a pretty cool thing. I'm an only child you know, and I've always wished for brothers or sisters and with these guys I have that. Ozuma's a good friend, but by hating Zeo you're making things hard for him and us. Think about it." He stands up greeting Ozuma with a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry he's fine, just a little shaken up by being the new kid on the block."

Ozuma caught his breath after the jog, but he gave Max a curt nod to what he said.

"Maybe I'll see you guys around." He says as he walks off. "I'm thinking we'll all be at the pizza parlor on Thursday." After that bit of information Max was gone.

"Are you ok?" Asks Ozuma. Helping his friend up.

Taking his hand, he nods. "Yeah. I'm fine." He looks after where Max had gone to. "Could we go home now, I've had enough venturing for one day."

Smiling at him, he keeps hold of his hand after a quick adjustment. "Sure."

1 week later...

"Let's see..." Scanning the content in the machine, Rei decides on a bag of yogurt covered pretzels. "Now for a drink." A low laugh at his side calls his attention. "Hey Kai." He smiles.

"Yogurt covered pretzels; hoping to cover the five major food groups, Rei."

Laughing he shakes his head. "Nope, my juice will take care of the missing fruit part."

"Of course." Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend he plants a kiss on his neck. "You know you can come to my place for lunch- I'll even cook for you."

"Who can resist that offer." He pulls away from him giving a wink. Face going from happy to curious, he asks. "Isn't that Zeo's twin?" He points down the street.

"Hm?" Looking over his shoulder he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, looks like him. Let's go."

"No, hang on." He raises a hand to the side of his mouth to call him over. "I think we should hang out for a little bit- what harm can it do? Zeo said he's gonna try."

"Uh-huh and Zeo has yet to leave Tyson's." Hooking an arm around his neck he pulls him in for a kiss. "The offer still stands, I'll see you later."

"But Kai!" He calls after him. Shoulders slumping in defeat when he's out of eye sight, he turns back to the blue haired boy a short distance away. "Hey! Hey over here!" He calls to him.

Zeo cocked his head wondering if the odd voiced girl were talking to him. Finger raised, pointing in his direction he mouths 'me?' When Rei nodded he came over with a bit of hesitance.

Putting on his best smile the Chinese blader says. "Hi."

"Hello?" His gaze lowers to the ground.

"Where's Ozuma today? Is he with you?"

_So he only wanted to know where Ozuma is. I should have guessed._ He shakes his head to the question. "I'm with my father today." Pointing towards a bench he then turns his gaze back in Rei's direction stealing a glance at him.

Seeing the peek he snickers. "Don't be shy." He gives him a playful nudge. "My name is Rei."

"You're Rei?" He looks up to ask.

Nodding the Drigger blader laughs. "What? Don't I look like a Rei?" Walking past the boy to the other vending machine he slips some money in. "Do you want a drink? I've got plenty of money."

"Umm, sure." He hesitates a moment. "I think you look like a Rei but... I kind of thought that you were a girl when I saw you in the pictures."

"Pictures?" The change plunks into the machine. "How 'bout orange?" He asks.

Nodding, he continues. "The ones in Zeta's photo album. Its just that you're so pretty, and in the pictures you can't hear a voice."

"Zeta? You mean Zeo?"

"I'm Zeo." He says softly taking the soda that Rei hands to him.

"Not to us. No offense, but to us you're kind of the second- you know."

"I know."

Waving him over he walks to a bench taking a seat. Opening his drink he takes a quick sip, lowering it he sees the other male staring down at his. "Can't you open that?"

"Sure... No... I never learned how. I'm sorry."

"No its fine. I'll open it for you, just ask." Handing his drink over, he says. "Hold this for me." Taking the teen's drink he lifts the tab a bit. "See, its easy you just lift this part, take some of the air out then lift it a little higher and it'll pop right open." Looking at the boy he cocks a brow seeing him drinking his juice instead. "Or you could just take mine." He shrugs it off.

The two sit quietly for a moment.

Looking at the blue haired boy, Rei clears his throat. "So how have you been doing since you've been back?"

Zeo bit his lips to that question. He was quiet so long Rei had to regain his attention.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, its just that- no one's asked me that question before."

"Really?" He looks at him with concern.

Nodding, he says. "Yeah... I guess the answer is, not so good, if I had to sum it all up." He lowers his can to his lap, eyes looking down into the hole at the dark liquid. "Everything is so different- the help, Ozuma... even my father. I haven't seen my mother yet but I'm starting to think that she isn't coming."

"It can be pretty rough, I know. Whenever I go home to my village I tend to feel like somewhat of an outsider because when I leave things don't stand still, everyone has done this and that felt and said all kinds of things, but in my heart I feel the same." Patting him on the back he cocks his head so the teen can see his smile. "It'll get better, once you ease back into it."

Zeo shakes his head. "No, you're wrong." He glances at him then looks away. "I've been here for a bit and nothing feels the same... everything is still weird." It comes out before he can stop it. "Sometimes I wish I had a time machine, so I could go back to when I was younger..."

"You mean when you were six?"

"Yeah." He looks up at the sky. "Then maybe I could stop it from happening."

"Mm." Intones Rei.

"Then I would still have my mother and father and best friend... and I wouldn't be so mixed up."

"How are you mixed up?" It was so weird talking to him.

He sounds like a teenager but his choice of words tend to be clumpsy and a bit young for him. Rei almost felt like a father with his child so he could guess how Dr. Zagart must be feeling.

"Yeah. I don't know a lot of big words and" he shrugs, his thumbs tap against the can. "Sometimes I can't remember where a lot of rooms are in the house... it hurts when my father and me or me and Ozuma take walks, it feels like the whole world is staring at me."

"Mm."

"I've been trying so hard to be grown up but... I just can't seem to get it right. Sometimes I wish I never came back."

Rei quickly says. "You say that so sad it makes me feel like you don't mean it." He then frowns.

"But it hurts." His eyes tear up.

"What hurts the most?"

He shrugs. "That I've changed because of it."

Nodding, Rei pressed for him to keep talking, he seems to really need it. "How have you changed?"

"Don't you know?" Zeo looks over at him. "You seem a lot like me."

"I do?" Rei would like to know just how that was possible.

"Someone hurt you, like I've been hurt and now that boy, from just now, is hurting you because you're confused."

"You mean Kai? How has he hurt me?"

"I saw the two of you." He leans over to whisper. "He was kissing you, he's taking... he's taking advantage of you because you're still confused about what happened."

Rei had to laugh at that.

Zeo didn't think it was so funny. "Its true! You're so pretty, and you have long hair just like mine." He blushes having heard what he just said. "But someone hurt you, Rei, just like I was hurt and now Kai is continuing to hurt you because of it."

"Oh. I see." He takes a deep breath to gather his words correctly. "Z'," because he just can't call him Zeo. "Do you know what it means to be in love, to be a couple?"

He nods.

"Well, that's what me and Kai are- a couple."

"But that's wrong- how can you want that pain?"

"It isn't painful when its love. What happened to you was because some guy was trying to be powerful and he felt that he could be powerful over you so he hurt you any way he saw fit. Its not like that with Kai, he's sweet and I fell in love with him first."

He seemed to be mulling over the words. "...And its alright to be that way?" Zeo looks at Rei eyes hungry for answers. "Its alright to feel like a woman and want a man?"

"I still feel like a man, Z'. I _am_ a man. I'm just a man who's in love with another man."

The young boy began to bite his bottom lip, hand going into his hair so his fingers can tangle in it as he removes strands.

"A- are you saying that you have feelings for another man?"

The sun is blocked out causing the two to look up. Dr. Zagart is glaring down at the chinese blader right before his gaze falls upon his son in which his expression softens. "Zeo, we have to go now."

"Okay. Thank you for the drink Rei."

"You're welcome."

Waving as he departs; Rei slumps his shoulders in thought. _Poor guy... maybe its time we payed a visit to the Zagarts._


	13. Personally

**H**eavily sighing, Mariam drops down on the stair her friend, whom she's always considered a brother, has been seated on for the past week and a half. He's been sulking like someone kicked his dog, but the male has yet to say exactly what the problem is. She knows it had something to do with Zeo, the last time he was depressed like this was when his best friend was killed back when he was a child; and compared to that, only romantic problems could make someone act like this.

Knee nudging his, she says. "Spill it already! I'm getting fed up with your sour mood, Ozuma." Never one for carefully choosing words even with her siblings.

The dual haired male glances at her, frown furthering its bend upon his face then with a deep sigh he says. "I'd just like to know _how_ I'm at fault here."

Hand flicking up as if to say 'thank you'. "There, talking is good. What happened?"

"Its Zeo."

_Thought so._ She smiled at how well her feminine intuition is. "Say your sorry and buy him something- I'll even spot you the money."

"Its not that Mariam... What I mean is that..." He searched for the right words, the correct way to say it. "_A_ Zeo is mad at me for standing by my best friend, Zeo, who me and everyone else thought was dead. But he wasn't and he came back, now everything is screwed up. _He_ and everyone else are mad at me for wanting to comfort my best friend. I just... I don't know what to do."

"You go back to Zeo, your boyfriend."

"What?"

"You've known him longer, and you know that in your heart he's already taken the place of your best friend." She slips an arm around him, rubbing his shoulder lightly.

"How can you say something like that!" He shouts. Eyes ablaze as he looks at her. "Zeo was kidnapped by some sicko and... and you think my obligation is to someone who has superficial wounds?"

With a shrug she says rather casually. "You seem like you've already made up your mind, so why mope? I'm just saying that roles can be switched and you should be enjoying your boyfriend while he lasts because, knowing his crank of a father, Zeo's gonna be out the door so that he and his son reconnect- its the same with you right now, isn't it Ozuma?"

His mouth makes a tight straight line as he chews over what his sister just said to him. "But... Zeo's suffered so much."

"And with all the time you'll have together, he will heal. I'm not belittling his problem compared to the other, but Ozuma, face reality. When one shows up guess where the other will go, and then what? You gonna cry for him when the two of you should have been living it up until his final day." Standing, she brushes a hand down the back of her pants then walks down the remaining stairs and out the doors of the warehouse.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a photo of his younger self with Zeo. Wet eyes blink over the blurred picture of two happy children who knew the world about the other... strangers now. Strangers that can be fixed in time... lots of time. _I'm such a fool._

...

Zeo carefully, with help from Tyson, slipped the nearly melted leather glove from his hand. What once was a little knick turned into a missing flesh covered hand.

Tyson grimaced at it. "Is it alright to wash?" He asked his friend.

Zeo looked at his metal hand then blushed. It was weird having anyone but Ozuma see something like this. He never knew how his friends would react to it. "Mm." He intoned with a single nod.

Following Tyson into the bathroom he made sure to close the door behind them so that at least Grandpa Granger wouldn't see it. Tyson watched as Zeo, gently, washed away the melted bits of leather from his hand. He didn't realize how hot Zeo was underneath his skin covering. Seeing him like this is really something- sure, there was that time when his arm blew out at the worlds but that was a typical look for any blown technology.

This exposed hand looks more like a metal prostetic, only a little different because it had a thick tube going from his wrist to the covered part of his arm. Tyson wondered if the tube ran all over his body, maybe like veins. The hand has a smooth back and palm, the fingers look much like his own skeleton with thin connecting thick. Truly amazing.

Catching his friends curious gaze, Zeo smiled faintly. "The spirits of the bitbeast my father extrated are in the tubes circulating throughout my body."

"Uh-ugh" classic Tyson response, an odd sound. "Hey, that's really cool, Zeo." He smiles back. Glancing again at the tube he did notice that it has a slight glow that flickers up every now and then.

Shaking his hands off, he reaches for a towel to dry them. "That should do it. Maybe we should get a cotton glove instead."

"Yeah..." He opened his mouth to say something after that but it quickly closed.

"What?"

His mouth only seemed to clamp down harder to silence him. Taking Zeo by the hand, he gives it a soothing caress with the pad of his thumb. "Don't take this the wrong way but... I think that maybe you should go home, and get this fixed." He added quickly.

Zeo blinked at those words.

"I'm not kicking you out- never bro, but..." He looks into the male's crystal blue eyes, a shade not so far off from the ocean colored eyes of his boyfriend. "You're hurting, and I don't want you to. I'll go with you so Dr. Zagart doesn't try keeping you there. He'll fix your hand and then we can come right back."

He smiled at his friend's kindness but another thought occured to him. "You can't come with me."

"Wha- why not?" He was ready to protest for as long as it took the male to change his mind. Was Zeo insane? Tyson would bet anything that Dr. Zagart wouldn't hesitate to carry out his evil plan to off his best friend, just because he showed up alone.

"Because," his tear soaked eyes look down at the floor, the droplets falling the moment his head titled forward. "As much as I'd like for you to be there, I can't keep using you as a shield... I wanna face this on my own, and then if things go badly I know where to come back to... It's... Nice to have someone waiting for you in a comforting place." His voice was sad.

Face scrunching, he leaned into the male, pulling him into a gripping hug. Fighting his own tears he says sternly. "I'll be here for you Ze', we all will."

"Thank you." He rubs his friends back with his skin covered hand. "...I'll be brave."

Chuckling, Tyson pats his friend on the back, having yet to release the hug. "That's our Zeo, fearless till the end."

_I just hope it won't be my end before I get to say goodbye..._

When Zeo got up to his front door he was already prepared for what was to come. His father would yell, at which point he would yell back. The two would stare uncomfortably for maybe a couple minutes before embracing each other, and then they will proceed with their old lives and there's nothing that his formal can do about it. He'll either have to get used to it, or He should be the one going away.

He never wanted this life but he has it, and dammit he loves being alive, he loves the people he knows and the places he's been and the knowledge that he has friends that care about him so deeply they'll fight for him. It means too much to him to just give in and have it all taken away.

_Just stick to the plan, Zeo, and everything will go fine._

But when he opened the door, the plan came to a screech when something unexpected came bouncing out of the living room toward him. A dog.

Eyes wide from fright when the heavy set, white, German shepard bared its fangs to him, Zeo took a step back plastering his self to the front doors. Hands up in defense he says. "N- nice doggy. ...I... I love dogs."

His whole body began to shake from questions pestering back and forth: What if he bites me, where did he come from, is this to keep me out or is it some kind of joke? When it gave a bark Zeo took off for the stairs. The large dog followed after him moving faster than Zeo would have guessed it could- given its size. The frightened boy didn't make it half way up when the shepard clamped onto his hair bringing him tumbling down the stairs dog included, and yet they managed to fall with Zeo on the bottom and large monster dog, growling, over top.

He knew the bite wouldn't hurt, but his neck isn't all that secure and the electric shock alone would hurt like hell. When the dog lowered its mouth to him, Zeo raised his forearm then screamed as loudly as he could.

"Someone help me!"

"Pango!" William snapped when he came into the entry of the home.

The dog seemed to snap out of its blood-lust trance since its head came up at attention, tail wagging as it moved over Zeo's, now limp from fright, body over to the butler. The man paid the dog no mind, walking right over to him offering a hand up.

Taking it, Zeo quickly jumped behind the elderly man for protection. The dog is now scratching itself in the entrance of the living room looking rather bored all of a sudden, as if the chase was just some lame game it played with anything that moved.

"Did she frighten you, master Zeo?"

Nodding a bit jumbled, he swallows hard. "When did that happen?" Now that the dog exposed its life to the two of them while licking itself, Zeo can see that He is actually a She.

"Master Zagart thought that his son should be protected should he venture out alone, what with master Ozuma no longer coming over."

_Ozuma stopped coming over?_ Switching sides when the monster dog returned its attention to him and trots over. He makes a full circle around William before the dog stops chasing him.

"Pango. Go out in the backyard." Ordered the man.

Reluctantly, the dog turned tail and left.

Letting out his held breath, he looks up at the butler. "Ah... its my Dad, I need to see him about something."

"Dr. Zagart is in his study. Shall I fetch him for you?"

Shaking his head, he lowers it. "I'll go." Before he could get too far the elderly man set a hand on his shoulder.

"Your presence has been missed by the help, master Zeo. Things just aren't the same."

Even though it sounded like a bit of a stretch, Zeo smiled a 'thank you', then left for his father's office. It was time for a showdown. The seventeen year old wondered, as he walked down the hall, if this was what nostalgia felt like. Leaving your home and coming back to find that everything is just as you left it. Same pictures, same colors and such. But this wasn't a visit from a child who moved out, this was... this was huge. As he knocked on his father's study door he took a breath when hearing 'come in' from the other side. Steadying himself, he turns the knob then steps inside.

"Dad... its me... Zeo."

The man only glanced up for a second then went back to his writing. "I thought you were in the backyard with Pango?"

_Great. He thinks I'm the other guy._ Walking over to the desk, he says in a careful tone. "No Dad, its me..." Pulling his hand from his pocket he shows him the exposed metal hand.

"Zeta?" Harushige looks him over with surprise.

_So they are calling me by a different name. Kai told me that Rei said that that's what Zeo called me when they spoke at the park a couple days ago._ Lowering his gaze, voice tight, he continues. "I need my hand repaired, please." He didn't want to get into a discussion; the knots in his stomach close to making him vomit- could he vomit? It didn't matter, he felt sick either way.

Dumbfounded by his son's words he shakes it off. "O- of course. Come to my lab." Getting up from his chair he walks to the door, Zeo following.

A heavy sigh in his lungs he lowers his head as if walking into the basement for the death penality. M_aybe I should have brought someone, just to be on the safe side. I'll be shut down while in the machine, I always am... but do I have to be? Can I ask that he not do it? Would he listen?_

His body trembled with anxiety. This was a stupid idea now that he's here. Nearly a month away from home and now he's just gonna trust his father to fix him up like this were any other time in the past when something like this has happened.

A door opened at the far end of the hall. Fleshen Zeo peeked into the hall with a smile when he saw his father was finally done with his work, but then he sees Zeta not far behind him and his happy mood instantly sags with questions and anger, but at the same time this was a good thing. He has a few choice words he wants to say to the semi-living puppet. Wrangling the dog by the collar he walks over to the basement, unseen, to wait.

Down in the basement- the labratory, Harushige sets up the machine for his son. Zeo looks skittish about even going near the thing; he wets his mouth with feared anticipation. _Better just come out with it._ Clearing his throat he says. "Do you think..." he paused when his voice cracked. "Do you think it'd be alright if I went in the machine without being shut down?"

Confused by his choice, Harushige says rationally. "Its very hot in there Zeo, you will feel it. Are you sure that's what you want?"

He nods quickly. Anything to avoid being gone, even for a few minutes.

Shaking his head at how insane the idea of it was, he gestures a hand over to the long metal bed with a simple indent, kind of like a chalk outlining. Stepping over to the bed, Zeo takes all of his clothes off then climbs inside the machine. This sort of thing isn't as simple as one might think. Its a whole process of taking the complete coating off to redo it because old molding that's wearing thin can't withhold itself with new skin which is thicker and more dense, it would only tear at the weakest point which is the wrist and he'd be right back here again.

Hair pulled up into a ponytail he lets it hang outside the machine as it usually does. When the cover clamps down over him, he closes his eyes and awaits this pain his father was talking about. Nothing could hurt more than how his heart is being crushed by feeling like a stranger in his own home... He was wrong.

Zeo jumped out of his skin hearing Zeta's scream. It was loud and pained, like nothing he'd ever heard before! What was happening down there? When the screams turned into hard pants the young boy thought that it was over until the machine made sort of a spraying sound and it kicked up much much worse this time. Zeo thought that Zeta was dying. Covering his ears he began to hum to keep out the sounds of screaming.

When the machine died down after ten minutes, that to Zeo felt like a lifetime, a cloud of steam escaped from the vaccumed seal being broken. Dr. Zagart rushed over to the machine quickly to give his son a robe to cover up. His body was twitching hard, eyes wide and shocked.

"Zeta." His father said sternly. "I told you it would be best if you were shut down." He helps the boy from the machine. The robe wraps around his shoulders and Harushige helped him slip his arms into it. "You need to be shut down so your body doesn't experience the pain of it, you need the three hours to rest while it cools off."

Zeo still couldn't speak, the pain was so great. He had no idea it would be like that.

"Come on. I'll put you in my room." He picks the boy up, bridal style then carries him to his room. He doesn't see Zeo sitting on the floor beside the basement since the door opened on his side covering him like a shield.

His ears are still covered, his eyes closed and he's rocking back and forth, his back is lightly, beating against the wall. He never wanted to hear anything like that ever again.

...

A loud knocking on the door to the main dojo jarred the BladeBreakers from their comfortable silence. Grumbling, Tyson wondered who in the hell would be bothering them at a time like this, right when they were getting down to plotting out a way to storm the Zagart's for Zeo, who hasn't come back after leaving two hours ago!

What happened to him? Tyson knew it was a bad idea to let him go it alone but Zeo insisted, and he wasn't about to diss him showing up anyway. For all they knew he could be reconciling with this other guy and his father. ...Not likely.

Sliding open the door, after beating Tyson to it, Max grinned from ear to ear when coming face first to a basket filled with delicious looking fruits. "Sweet! Who ordered in?" He reached for a very red strawberry only to have his hand slapped by the person holding the large basket.

"This isn't for you Max." Said a familiar voice before lowering the basket and smiling at the perky male.

Grinning wider, if that were possible, the blond shouts excitedly. "Mariam! I didn't know you were in town?"

"Ozuma called me, but I'm not here for you." She walks in. "I sort of know what's going on and I came to give Zeo a present to cheer him up." She recoils the basket to one side when spotting Tyson out of the side of her eye looking over the selection. They could share, but only if it were ok with Zeo. "So where is he? I figured he'd be here, if anywhere." She looks around the room at all of their grim faces. "Did I miss something?"

"Zeo's not here Mariam," says Tyson looking a bit lost now rather than hungry. "He went home because he had to sort some stuff out."

"...Oh." She blinked thoughtfully for a moment then says. "Well, can someone clear up what's been going on? All I know is that Zeo and Ozuma had a fight about some friend coming back. It doesn't make much sense to me."

Figuring she would hear the story one way or the other, Kai says rather flat. "Its complicated, so you may as well sit down first."

Doing just that, she tilts her head in curiousity. Could anything be that bad?

...

Zeo's eyes crack slowly open. Little blinks further them apart until he's finally wide eyed and looking across the room at a large, dark wood, door. The bed is large and the blanket beneath him feels heavy.

_I'm in my father's bedroom._ He takes a mental note.

Attempting to sit up further than a slight slant, he groans feeling his gears and wiring struggle against his wishes. Letting his weight fall back, he decides against it for now. He's never felt pain like that before, the feeling of his skin being ripped from every part of his body that helped to keep it on, the heat of the plastic wax being sprayed back onto him, the taste of it in his mouth as his sensors identified it. But he couldn't shut his mouth, couldn't silence his screaming due to the pain of being electricuted on the inside because of the madness outside.

_But I'm awake._ He notices. _My Dad had the perfect chance to shut me down and he didn't. ...Could that mean... he wouldn't?_

His attention is drawn to his right now, only vision turned to look since he's in too much pain to roll over, but something is touching him. With strain he turns his head to come face to face with himself. It was weird... looking at him... being this close, technically touching him. Like a mirror but alive, his identical twin down to the last lash.

Zeo tensed when the male took in a deep sleepy breath before nuzzling his cheek against his robe covered chest. Cybor Zeo thought about knocking the spoiled brat to the floor but with what strength could he do it? Again he tenses when the boy's eyes crack open, looking directly at him.

Drawing in a breath, fleshen Zeo says quietly. "When its quiet like this... you hum, your insides, you hum."

The cyborg narrowed his eyes. Sure it was no big secret, but, only Ozuma was allowed to acknowledge it. How dare he-...

"Are you ok?" He silenced the other's train of thought when asking. "Dad says that he wasn't hurting you. I came in here to ask but, you were asleep."

"What are you doing in here?" Asks Zeta while wondering what the hell business it was of this boy whether he were in pain or not? Probably wanted him to be, which is why he came to check.

"That should be my question to you." States the human child, his voice oddly still. "...I'm home now, so you don't have any right to stay here. You have no more purpose."

"Tch." Intones Zeta. "My body may not be human, but that doesn't make them any less real!" Looking at the boy he says bitterly. "There is nothing behind those mirrors you call eyes, but what I don't understand is why? ...You have everything back- a second chance, Dad loves you, Ozuma..." his voice staggered on his boyfriend's name then his sentence dropped down a pitch. "Ozuma loves you."

Sitting up while leaning on his arm for support he looks down on his twin. "But you're the one who has it all! You've got friends! You've got my father's love and protection, though, why? I can't understand for the life of me... you've got Ozuma, you've got it all." He sniffled. "Why do I feel like the stand-in." His voice is clouded with tears and he lays his self back down on Zeta whimpering, tears dampening the cybor male's robe.

Zeta is silently listening to the teen cry. He wants to make him stop, but can't seem to find a way to do that. Does he care about his feelings? Should he? After what Rei had told them, this kid clearly doesn't want him around; but should he take his place when he's been here...?

"I never asked for any of this." Says Zeta quietly. "I never asked to be created, I never asked to be someone's replacement... I don't even think that my Dad would have told me if he didn't want something out of it. I would have just gone on thinking there wasn't anything wrong with me; anything that wasn't human in me, I figured was normal for everyone. But you know what, me being here and being who I am... that's the way it turned out, and I won't apologize for it."

Zeo composed his self long enough to put some malice behind his words. "You make me sick." He bit out. "You have to apologize! You're to blame for everything! Why would I hate my father!?" He belts out, words that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Zeta's eyes widen hearing this. _He's just taking his pain out for Dad on me._ He realizes.

Running the back of his hand across his eyes he shakes off his sorrow, turning it into anger. "If you want my life so badly, than take my pain as well."

Straddling the puppet he yanks the robe open exposing Zeta's naked body. Grabbing hard onto his twin's member, he begins to jerk him off as roughly as his hands can manage. Zeta's confused gaze only further upsets the disgruntled male.

"Stupid robot! You probably can't even feel it!" He snaps, the tears start to stream down his face again.

Zeta caught his breath when his member was touched. Zeo was wrong about what he said; although the insides may be different from a humans: full of wires and metal balls attached with ligements, the design intended to mimic a toy, it still functions like a normal penis.

He can use the bathroom to rid his self of any fluids he may have taken in during the day, it can become erect with stimulation because that's how its made to function the only difference is there isn't any release it merely dies down from excitement after a while. Zeo's never had problems having sex with Ozuma... just so long as he's on the top, he's never tried it on the bottom before.

"Can you even feel it?" Cries the boy leaning over him, tears dropping down onto Zeta's face. "I hate you... I hate you." He cried.

Zeta watched, sadly, as the boy fell apart over him. Painfully, as he still has maybe a bit longer to cool to the right temp, he reaches up removing the tears from the sobbing male's eyes.

"You're not mad at me Zeo," he says slowly. "You're mad at our Dad."

"No, you're wrong. you're wrong... and he's _my_ father, not yours!"

Shaking his head, Zeta frowns. "I'm not wrong, and you're mad that he replaced you because he thought that you were gone. You should be happy that he loves you that much."

"How can I!?" He shouts, voice breaking, sounding more like Zeta's than his own. "He doesn't love me at all! He loves you now! And I hate you!" He begins to pummel Zeta with his fist.

His eyes winked closed whenever the angry fist made contact with his face, but he felt nothing but the drumming pain that he endured while getting his repairs done. But enough was enough, he was not going to sit here and be beaten up by this spoiled brat because he couldn't see that his anger was at someone else. He will not take punishment for his father. The hand that once wiped the tears from the other's face came up and around his neck pulling him down to Zeta's face.

"I've had enough," Zeta's voice is a low grumble due to his jaw trying to staple his mouth shut. "You're not gonna sit here and be mad at me when you're really mad at Dad for abandoning you when you were a child. I didn't tell him to do it; I wasn't even created yet; and now you come back and have the nerve to try and hate me just so he'll never catch on that its actually _him_ that you hate so much? I'm sorry for what happened to you, it should never have happened to anyone but, _enough_ is _enough_!"

Zeo would have been fighting the hand that's wrapped around his throat a bit more if it were tight enough to choke him, right now it just seemed like Zeta was restraining him.

"Who would you hate if I weren't here? Hm? Ozuma... the help? Anybody but him, right?"

Zeo began to cry again but this time there was a nod that followed instead of more anger and blind words.

"But why?"

It took Zeo a long while to answer but he finally whispered. "Because he'll be unhappy and send me back." Too shaken to hold his self up any longer he collapsed onto Zeta crying his eyes out. Zeo had released his human twins neck upon his falling over and he then wrapped his arms around him, holding him kindly and close. 


	14. Things Could Be The Same

Zeo's words kept running through cybor Zeo's mind.

_**"Can you even feel it!"**_

His words stung, but the look in that boy's eyes is what hurt him the most. They were so desperate, so curious and sincere. He truly wanted to hurt him; and to Zeo that was the way to do it. Hurt him in the horrible way he had been hurt. The off-pink colors on his face, arms, and legs show that he must have been beaten senseless numerous times, but he was sure that Zeo would take the assault any day of the week as long as it didn't end with someone violating him.

Rei had asked him in private that he maybe take it a bit easy on his twin, but he refused. He knew what the boy was like just from looking at him, but he read him all wrong.

_**"Because I don't want him to send me back."**_

He cried for the boy remembering those words. Cybor Zeo was bumrushed with emotions spewing from this sad child, all of them being picked up by the, sensative to emtions, beast inside of him. He always sensed the greater emotion over the mask, and it made him sick and sad. It was all too much for him to deal with.

His father had come into the room to find the two of them laying on each other, from where Zeo had cried his self to sleep over top of his immobile body. He pulled the boy off, and Zeo pulled his robe back over. Harushige told him that he must stay and rest, but he couldn't rest. His mind was too busy mulling over this thought and that feeling to get sleep.

_He's mad at Dad, but he's afraid to tell him because he thinks he'll hate him and send him back to his kidnapper. He thinks that... that Dad loves me now and he's the one that's easily dismissed, and why wouldn't he be; his father already showed him that he's replaceable by creating me._ He frowns. _That would be enough to have me paraniod and upset. I've been so stupid._

Zeo scolds his self. _Hiding out, getting mad at Ozuma, fearing my Dad... he doesn't even seem like he'd ever think of shutting me down; he even cared about my safety when he fixed my hand. _He lifts the once bare of skin hand to his vision and frowned.

Lowering it, he takes a deep breath then sighs. _I have to help fix this somehow, I have to make him feel better; I have to be a brother to him. It'll feel weird, twins... but as long as everything turns out ok than how can I be selfish as to let him walk around in fear of me?_

His lids droop a bit. Zeo wonders if his body is still a little stressed from the tune up, as he's never fully experienced this great a need to suddenly drift off to sleep.

0 0 0

It was such a sweet dream to have.

Zeo figits beside Ozuma. The two of them are in his bedroom alone together at night, for the first time since they became a couple.

To Zeo it's weird to be dating someone when... when you're not even human. How can Ozuma be happy with him? He'd begun to feel weird around Ozuma, ever since he and everyone else found out about his secret. All those stolen moments of passion the two of them shared in a kiss was nothing compared to the feeling blasting through him right now, but he knows that it would be impossible to excecute them properly.

Blushing, Zeo looks around the room, anything to avoid looking at Ozuma who's pasting pictures in his photo album for him. The dual haired male glanced at him, then turned his head and smiled. "You're tense, what's the matter?"

Rattled that Ozuma noticed, Zeo looks at him with a huge false smile, then he waves his hand. "Nothing, I'm just thinking about something."

Blinking, Ozuma moves the book from his lap to the beaurou beside him. "Hm? What?"

"Nothing!" He said a little too loud. It only made his blush deeper. "Its just that..." He trails off. _This is so stupid._ He thinks absently._ Ozuma isn't even thinking about that, I am. I've gotta stop being so paranoid._

But when he turned his head to tell Ozuma that he was just being weird, the male planted a kiss to his lips. Soft and sweet on both ends. It was weird but, Zeo could swear he felt it. They've kissed before, but Zeo just assumed that he felt it because he knew what it was, he was caught up in the moment. But today it really held something new. Pulling back, he blushed furiously. Ozuma laughed.

"If you wanted to kiss, you could have asked." He smiles secretly.

"How?"

"How what?" Ozuma looks confused.

Closing his eyes, Zeo mutters. "How can you be comfortable kissing me, knowing that it doesn't count."

Blinking, he smiles. "Why doesn't it count?"

"Because I'm not real."

Turning on his side, Ozuma reaches a hand out to touch his love's cheek. "Solid, yet soft." He touches his own face. "Solid and soft. Even a little pudgy." His thumb runs over Zeo's, curiousity frowned mouth. "Soft and wrinkled." He snickers a bit, touching his own. "A bit cracked but still soft."

Zeo laughed. Ozuma is teasing him and he knows it.

"I must be having the best hallucination in the world if you're not real, Zeo." Wrapping his hands around the male's shoulders, he pulls in closer, kissing him when they get face to face.

Parting his mouth he slips his tongue out to open Zeo to him; and the blue haired male complies hesitantly. His mind is going crazy identifying the textures that are touching him. Ozuma's hands, rough yet smooth from training. His tongue so soft, tea mixing with its normally plain taste from having it with dinner; his brain registered green tea before flickering to a texture whether it was the male's mouth, tongue, hands, knee between his thighs he didn't know! But with the way his heart is racing he didn't care. He can feel it. And it feels wonderful.

"Can you feel the warmth of my body against yours, Zeo?" He asks, removing his shirt, merely lifting Zeo's to show his stomach before he lay down on him.

The cybornetic male shuddered. He can feel the weight and exact body temperature of his little lover and his own body was heating up; he felt it stronger when Ozuma's hand landed on the front of his shorts to undo the button.

"Ozuma we can't. It wouldn't work." He pushes him away. Dropping his head; hair shading his eyes, he frowns. "It won't work like it does with other people. Normal people."

Ozuma seemed to think otherwise as he wrapped his arms around Zeo then rolled onto his back with the saddened male over top of him. "This will work. I've thought a lot about it, and I want to give myself to you."

"You do?" He sounds so unsure.

"You may not be human, Zeo, but that doesn't make you any less important to anyone that loves you. It doesn't take you out of existance, it doesn't mean that you don't count. Because you're here with us, alive, and I'd love you even if you were made of paper clips and band-aids."

Zeo laughed, slapping Ozuma on the chest. "Stop making me laugh."

Smirking impishly, he lifts his head from the bed then kisses him. "I'm not doing anything." He kisses him again on the neck.

Zeo closed his eyes, titling his head back.

0 0 0

Zeo's eyes fly open, he's staring at the wall blankly. ..._Was I dreaming? Or just remembering? ...What I saw, that was the first time Ozuma and me ever slept together. _He turns on his side, the hand that isn't resting on the bed slips underneath his cheek. He continues to think._ It was amazing to actually do that. It was so real... I could feel the heat within Ozuma when I entered him. It made my body so hot that it was almost like I were drunk from it; Ozuma really seemed to like it too. It was the first time I ever felt an erection, it was strange and yet natural. ...I sure miss him._

The low bang from someone making contact with the door knob made Zeo shut his eyes. He didn't really feel like talking right now, and maybe if whomever that is sees his eyes closed they'll leave him alone.

The bedroom door pushed open and in walks his father. He looks troubled, older even. Harushige walks to the bed then takes a seat down beside Zeo, the bed sinks in a bit rocking the boy nearly onto his stomach. This was the moment that Zeo was waiting for, to see what his father's true plans were for him.

Dr. Zagart's hand came up from the bed, touching Zeo on the cheek it then moves towards his hair and he pushes it back behind his ears. Running the pad of his thumb along the boy's hair line to the rim of his ears. He then parts his lips a bit touching just the tip of his fingers past them.

Zeo was curious as to what the man was doing, exactly. And, for a moment, he imagines being seven years old. Alone in some strange room, in a weird house with a man that he thought he knew; and just as your allowing yourself to sleep in the weird environment someone comes in and touches you to their delight.

Dr. Zagart's hand gave him a gentle push so he lay on his back, the man parted his robe then ran his hand down along his thighs. When his finger stuck out touching between his buttocks, Zeo felt a wave of nausea hit him, and he wanted to smack the intruding hand away, but he chose to open his eyes instead. His crystal blue locking on to his fathers identical color. Harushige smiles, he seemed to be satisfied with something.

Frowning, Zeo asks. "What are you doing?"

A sad smile appears on the man's aged face. "Nothing Zeta. I was just making sure that you were all right, that nothing happened to you since you were alert inside the machine. I thought that some of the plastic agent might have gotten stuck in your throat while you were screaming because you haven't spoken since then."

"I have... to Zeo." His father's calling him 'Zeta' still stung a bit. He is Zeo. "He's afraid that if he screws up you'll send him back to his kidnapper." He admitted for the boy.

Shocked by that news, Dr. Zagart scratched his beard. "That's ridiculous, why would he think I'd do something like that?"

"Because he's mad at you for abandoning him, and causing all of this to happen in the first place."

"He said this to you?"

"Not in so many words... He may think that if he takes his anger out on you, he's out the door." Zeo blushes faintly then closes his robe over after glancing down and noticing that it was still open. Taking a breath then letting it out he adds quietly. "He's not happy, Dad. Even though he pretends to be, his emotions are going crazy with fear and guilt inside of him."

"I know." Looking down at his other son, Harushige looks pained. "So, it seems that both my sons hate me."

Taken aback, Zeo blinks. "What makes you think I hate you?" His tone is flat.

"Just a feeling."

Zeo never really thought about it, but he may actually feel just that way, like he hates his father for doing all of this. Sending a six year old to the airport alone to have him get kidnapped; creating him in his grief; having him be hated by the child in his return; then scaring him with the thought of not existing anymore.

Watching the boy thinking about something in such a serious way, Harushige asks. "Where have you been, Zeta?"

"Tyson's."

Nodding, the man says. "I thought as much."

Not about to let the man off the hook, he asks. "Why didn't you come for me? Why didn't you call- they're listed."

The man shrugged. "I guess that... I just wasn't thinking clearly about anything or anyone but myself." Looking blankly at the wall, he then cast his gaze on his son. "But, I can see clearly now, Zeta." He closes his eyes, swallowing audibly hard. "Do you want to remain here with us, Zeta? Do you want to continue living with us?"

"By us, you're talking about Him, aren't you?"

Nodding, Harushige says. "Yes. I'm talking about Zeo and myself." Putting a hand on his cybor son's head he caresses the soft threading of hair. "I love you Zeta. Even though my son is back, you've become a part of me that I couldn't live without. Losing you would hurt me just as losing him has hurt me."

_His eyes look so sad. _Notices the seventeen year old, watching in amazement as a tear rolls down his father's cheek.

"Please... Say that you'll stay."

Its hard and jerking, almost too stiff, but Zeo nods. Though his face is sad, his heart is racing a thousand beats a second. He didn't know that his father was sad that he was gone, he didn't realize anyone's pain but his own. They sort of all were doing that. Zeo feeling rejected by seeing him, feeling alone because his mind is a bit stunted in age; and then his father feeling torn between his son coming back and how it effects him from now on. Ozuma thought only of having his friend back and how he would heal the boy's wounded heart and he, cyborg Zeo, thought only of the idea of never seeing another day with his friends and family. Even the Bladebreakers were caught up in his sorrows. No one is looking at the whole of the situation.

_Not anymore. From now on, I start working on everyone and being happy with them all of us being a family together. It'll be weird being called Zeta now, but I'll get used to it if that's what I have to do. _He looks at his silently weeping father, his hand coming up to his face to wipe his tears. "Dad, everything is gonna be ok from now on. I'll make sure of it. Zeo and I, we'll be like brothers, and we'll get along and share... don't be sad anymore."

That only seemed to make the man cry, this time audibly. Head tilting down a bit, he shakes his head as if refusing the tears. Zeo can understand what he's feeling: relief.

Grabbing his father's hand he gives it a squeeze. "Go talk to him; let him be mad at you so that he gets it all out, then tell him that everything is gonna be ok." He hesitates a moment then says. "Tell him, he has a big brother that will listen to him, if he needs to talk."

Harushige nods. Getting up from the bed, he gives his son one last look then bends over kissing him on the forehead. "Thank you, Zeta."

The boy nods then watches his father's departure. His eyes then turn toward the long drapes that cover his father's walk on balcony. "You've been there a while. Why didn't you come out... Ozuma."

...

The Bladebreakers are losing their minds wondering where Zeo is. Its been several hours now and the sun is going down.

Legs crossed, knees rocking up and down, Tyson growls. "Come on you guys! We have to go over there, now!" He insists.

"We can't intrude right now Tyson." Says Rei. "What if everything is fine and they're just sorting things out." He looks over at the impatient male, brows knit close together in stern. "Do you wanna go over there and spoil that? You know that kid is sensative."

"No, I don't know!" Barks the male, hands slamming down onto the floor to show his stern was stronger than Rei's. "I'm not an expert on creeps! And since when were you on His side?! I thought you were friends with Zeo."

"I am friends with Zeo," says Rei then adds. "But that doesn't mean that I can't understand how his human self must be feeling."

"You shouldn't be trying to understand," hissed the Granger boy. "He wants to get rid of Zeo, you said it yourself."

"He's just confused right now, that's all I'm saying!" Rei begins to raise his voice.

Max, is listening to the conversation like its a tennis match, his gaze following the verbal ball back and forth until he finally holds his hands up. "Guys, we can talk circles about this for days but it won't get us anywhere." He interrupts. "Why not just call and see what's going on."

"What if they won't accept?" Asks Rei.

Tyson, who is still fired up says. "How is calling any different than just barging in."

Max gave him his sweetest smile, which was Tate for, 'just zip it, will ya'.

Kai, having had enough, gets up from his place in the corner of the room then leaves.

"I'm with Kai, barge in time." Laughing, he gets up from the floor fist in the air, and rushed outside after the Russian.

"They should stop," says Rei. "They may just end up ruining something if the Zagart's are trying to figure things out."

"Ha. You know Tyson though, once the idea is in his head he's gonna carry it out- no matter what."

"...Yeah." He closes his eyes.

Cocking a brow, Max crawls over to his friend then lays his head on Rei's shoulder. Opening them, the Chinese boy smiles at the blond. After a moment of peaceful silence, Max asks cheekily. "You're seeing Kai aren't you?"

Stuttering, Rei blushed.

"I knew it! You are seeing him." He laughs. "That's so cute, why didn't you ever say anything."

"We couldn't. I mean, we think its great that the two of you are so open about it, but Kai kind of likes his privacy." Rei shrugs. "Nothing personal."

"Not at all," Max wasn't fazed a bit by being discluded. "Besides, knowing Tyson he would never let him hear the end of it with the teasing."

"Aha, I think that was the main reason."

They sit quietly a minute, but again Max is the first to break it.

"Do you think we'll like him?"

"Who?"

"The other Zeo. If they work things out, we can't go on ignoring him- even Tyson has his limits of brushing people off."

With a shrug, Rei says. "I don't know. He seems really nice to me, confused, but he'll get there. He may end up being pretty okay."

"...Yeah."

Tyson is rushing after Kai who is on a steady trek someplace.

"Kai! Hey Kai? Wait up!" He staggers to a stop when the Russian presses his self against a brick wall at the corner. "Kai?" He hears the sniffling before he sees the tears. "Kai, are you... crying."

"Just leave me alone, Tyson," his words are so heavy with tears he can barely get his usual stoic hiss to simmer. "I'm not in the mood for you."

Not offended in the least, though, he does seem to guard his self a bit by the way he swayed on his feet. "But Kai,"

"Just go!"

"No! ...Something's wrong with you, and I'm not leaving until I find out what," his words lower a bit. "Its what a friend would do."

Composing his self, wishing that he hadn't broken down before getting home, he turns to Tyson. Seeing that the guy's set jaw and stance, he can tell that he won't go away as he hopes he will. "Hn. Fine... It's Zeo."

"Yeah, I know. But you don't have to cry Kai- its freaky. We'll get Zeo back." He places his hand on the Russian's shoulder.

"That's the thing, even if Zeo is fine he'll be like me."

Lost. He blinks. "What do you mean? Zeo doesn't have a rod up his ass." He snickers.

"Will you stop with the damn joking, Tyson. I'm serious..." Kai turns away from the Japanese child. "Zeo may get a happy ending, but the pain of change won't leave him. He'll see it, in his home, in Ozuma- in us- we'll all change! Just like me with my friends back in Russia." He looks up at the darkened sky. "We'll be hanging out, everything feels normal one minute and next thing I know I turn my back and everyone exchanges odd glances, and it hurts. It's like you're the butt of some joke but you can't get out of it, you can only pretend it isn't there."

Nodding, Tyson wets his mouth with a lick. "But Kai... We won't look at Zeo any differently."

"Things left unsaid, undone... having the memory. Its a bodily function to think about things that haven't been resolved properly, and its gonna eat us all alive."

Tyson lowers his gaze to his sneakers. Kai was right. He never quite looked at a lot of people with the perfect trust they deserve from just one screw up, but he never thought much of it. He just figured it'll eventually pass.

Kai quitting the team back then, Rei wanting to forfeit matches, all of them for leaving him in the tagteam tournament in general, but he always played it off with a smile whenever the memory crept back up. Will Zeo look at them wondering what they're thinking, when they look at him?

0 0 0

At the Zagart's. Zeo has his diary open to a clean page. The boy barely remembers the things written in it. All of it seeming so long ago at first, then it felt as if it had just happened yesterday. The last entry he made was right before he left... his words so happy and unknowing of what was to come. It was shame on him that he was such a bad kid.

He never noticed how many bad things he said and did until he read it over, older. He was a bad kid and he did have it coming to him... What happened ten years ago. He's had a pen in his hand for the longest time, uncapped and trying to figure out what it is that he wants to write down first. He has so many feelings bottled up inside that he isn't sure what he should put down first.

...Maybe an entry that's just a simple entry. 'Hey diary, its been a long time guess what I did today?' something like that.

Pressing the pen to the paper, he begins his writing.

Hey diary, its me Zeo. How long has it been, right? About ten years in my count. A splattering tear hitting the page caught his attention. He looks at it as if he doesn't know what it is at first, but then he smiles faintly and writes.

How do you always do this to me diary? How do you pull out my real feelings when I just want to keep them hidden. ...If... if you promise not to tell anyone, then I'll tell them to you. Okay? I've got this plan, diary, to become perfect and be as good a kid that I can be so that my father will remember that he loves me and throw this other kid out, Zeta, out. Once he's gone, then maybe I can breathe a little easier and not feel like I'm on trial with my own father.

...At first, I didn't mind Zeta being around. I actually thought it was such an honor to have been missed so much that my father would clone me, but when he said that he didn't plan on getting rid of the robot boy I knew something was up.

He's testing me diary, he's watching my every move to make sure that I'm the perfect son that he wants because if I'm not then its out the door for me, and diary, I'm scared to death of what will happen to me a second time around. Do you know how mad people get when someone leaves when they're not allowed to? Pretty pissed off!

But I'm not just scared, diary, I'm angry and sad. I'm angry at my father for being relieved that I'm back, as if my just being here is enough. He knows he wants more from me, why else do you think he was satisfied with my copy because he was created- perfect. I'm broken, and used and no one not even my own parents want anything to do with me unless I shape up. My own mother won't come and see me... and it makes me so miserable.

More tears spill onto the left and right sides of paper. He runs a hand across his eyes.

I can't stand how my father gets to ease into sleep and wake up refreshed and happy, when my sleep feels like someone has tied a boulder to my feet and pulled me, unwillingly, under only to wake up to another nightmare. I swear it feels so real sometimes that I even found myself hurting my father. But to tell you the truth, I smiled about it. I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to see him cry- to feel what I felt to understand that pain and stop judging me for something I did as a kid. I'm not that kid anymore, I've changed and yet, I don't feel a day over seven.

Ha, why can't seven be the new seventeen. Last week I tried to go back to the way things were by calling friends over to hang out, they came but they all stared and whispered about me when my back was turned, then they laughed when I offered to be it while we play hide and seek. Since when was that out of style?

The embarrassment made my penis all stiff, that happens when I'm afraid I've noticed. I touch myself to get rid of it, to show my body that I hate it just as much as Mr. Kaihou did. Would I feel this shame if I were a girl and this happened to me? Or would I feel sexy and wanted? Sometimes I feel that way, is it weird? I just... sometimes when I try to make the evil not so bad I can only see a man, sometimes my father, sometimes Mr. Kaihou because one time... he made it not hurt, it felt... almost good- he even said happy birthday to me in the end.

Thinking about that it almost seems like he's the only one who wants me around... like he was warming up to me. but no! no! He's bad! Bad for what he's done!

His fist slams against the book, head drops to the bed and he takes a few minutes to cry. "Why did he yell at me that night, why did he hug me and cry like it never happened?" He sniffles hard. "Why can't he let me punish him for being bad to me." He sobs silently, though, his breath sucks in audibly hard. "I never was so bad that I couldn't have been spanked to snap me out of it. Why does he hate me!?"

Why won't he take my pain? Is he afraid to see that he was wrong to punish me that way. To abandon me so that it all happened. Does he secretly hate that I'm back? Diary, I feel like life is a big puzzle, and its been completed minus the one piece that's me. I'm trying so hard to smash myself into the puzzle but I can't fit... I won't fit.

My puzzle is old, a completely different picture to the one that's been put together now and I can't fit into it no matter what I do. ...Maybe Zeta should just keep my life, it isn't worth anything to anyone anymore anyway. It won't be so bad- going back, a couple beatings a night. Haha, what do you think. Live in pain of shame, or live with someone who knows how to deal with what he's made and just make the best of it.

I can't go back though... I want to feel love, diary... I want to feel normal.

Zeo cries wet puddles onto his blanket, his body curls into itself. "...Won't somebody... please... help me."


	15. Stubborn

Ozuma remained by the doors of the balcony, head lowered and eyes closed. For a moment Zeo thought that he hadn't heard him speak, but he had to have. So, quietly, he allowed the distant male to think. But no sooner had Zeo turned his attention to his own thoughts, Ozuma chose to speak up.

"I've been here since you passed me on the street."

Blinking, confused Zeo looks at Ozuma. "When did I pass you on the street?"

"When you were coming over here," he wets his mouth with a single lick. Hesitantly, he steps closer to the bed. "It hurt me when you didn't notice me. It was like you were someone else, someone that I turned you into because I've been acting like such an idiot about everything that's important to me." Looking up he says quickly. "Which is you. I was just... in such a suffocating place with my feelings about what's been going on lately I only saw what was happening with me and didn't really consider you. And I'm sorry."

Listening to Ozuma's scratchy, husky tone, Zeo could tell that he was either near tears or had already been crying, but the thickness in his voice hadn't gone away yet. Sitting straight, he scoots to the back of the bed then a bit to the side.

Seeing this, Ozuma climbs onto Dr. Zagart's enormous bed beside his boyfriend. "When you went down into the basement to get your hand fixed, I freaked out when I heard you screaming. I thought your father really was hurting you but,"

"He hasn't and... I don't think that he would have."

Ozuma cocks a brow. "You worried yourself for nothing, but, I now understand what you meant by being worried at all." Taking the male's hand, he brushed his thumb gently along the back of it. "It was rude and stupid of me to just brush you off because I didn't understand. I should have stayed with you, and we could have come over together when you were ready."

Even though Zeo agreed with Ozuma, he shakes his head. "I shouldn't have been so quick to write my father off. But Ozuma, how could I not react the way I did, he kicked me out without a second thought and didn't try contacting me afterwards. I thought for sure he had moved on since his son came back; but the moment he remembered that I was still out in the world and functioning, he would shut me down and be done with me. My purpose was served, no more," he rolls his eyes at the ridiculous name. "Zeta or whatever."

"I know." He takes a deep breath then lets it out slowly in a sigh. "He's really messed up and, I don't think there's anything I can do about it."

Nodding, Zeo closes his eyes and lays back a bit on the headboard; the pillow's separating his back from it a bit. "Dad can't help him either, he needs a professional. No matter how much normalcy is in his life, it isn't going to just fix him because he doesn't have time to think about it." Opening his eyes, he looks at Ozuma. "Everytime he lays his head down at night, or even if the room is quiet for too long, he's gonna go right back into that frame of mind because he's had to live like that for too long."

"But would he wanna talk to someone, is the thing?" He rests his back on the back of the bed as well, head laying on Zeo's shoulder. "He accepted help from someone to get here, but it was a woman. His doctor would have to be a woman."

"Mm." Intones Zeo.

"And he would have to know that being left alone with her will be ok. That no one is dropping him off and never coming back, he'll freak out from the slightest bit of doubt."

Again Zeo makes a sound of agreement.

"...Do you really want to be a family to him?" He asks, the question gnawing at him since he heard the two talking. Ozuma wanted to stop Zeo from hurting his boyfriend but in the grand scale of things human Zeo was hurting more. He had to stop thinking that way. Everyone is hurting. Him, Zeo, Zeta, Dr. Zagart, the bladebreakers- everyone who comes into contact with the guy feels something that stirs up their own problems whether of the same insecure nature or something different altogether.

"I'm not sure how well the two of us will get along but, I won't be a threat to him." His free hand picks at the blanket beside him. "I'll help him when he needs it, and be a friend to him when he doesn't."

"...And is it fine if I do the same?"

"You will any way." Says Zeo with a little more malice than he would have liked.

He never knew he had such possessive feelings for the male until Ozuma dropped him without a word, and took off for someone else. Could he share Ozuma without jealousy? After the male clearly showed that friendship is more important to him than his relationship with him.

Watching Zeo think about something, Ozuma lays his head on the male's chest, smiling faintly at the low hum coming from him. "Regardless what you may be thinking, I really missed you."

Teeth bared, Zeo removes himself from Ozuma. "Say may name, Ozuma!" His blue eyes are sharp with anger and yet a hint of sadness colors in the background. "You've been dancing around it since you started talking... I wanna hear you say my name..."

Parting his lips, he stares at his boyfriend, expression sad. Didn't he say that he would be a brother to Zeo? The two of them can't go around being called Zeo it would get confusing. He thought that his boyfriend would get used to Zeta. He isn't entirely, but he would eventually. People change their names all the time, he'd change his if Zeta asked him to.

"Tch." Scoffs Zeo. "Just like I thought. You probably thought that the Zeo screaming was Him not me, and that's why you were so concerned."

"You're wrong! I saw him sitting on the floor beside the door, he was crying- crying for you!"

"He was crying from an episode!" Shouts the blue haired male. "Why would he care about me?"

Glaring, Ozuma steels his emotions then lowers his tone to a normal voice. "I... I believe that he does. I watched him when he came into the room while you slept." He looks down at his lap. "He called your name, he even tried his own... but when you didn't wake up he locked the door and came over to the bed to lay with you. He held your hand Zeo... He really cared."

_He seemed angry to me. _Thought Zeo. _But, I know the truth behind his anger towards me. He's afraid that Dad will disown him, that he'll only be able to stay if he's a good kid- maybe. We had the same fears and didn't even know it. Hahaha._ He laughs faintly from that. "Its gonna be so hard to live like this, but- but if Zeo is willing to try it with me than how can I turn him away. I've never been a big brother before."

Ozuma snickers to himself.

"What?"

"Hm. I was just thinking about how cute you'd be as a big brother."

Giving the Saint Shielder a look, he shoves Ozuma on the shoulder. "You're such a geek, Ozuma."

Ozuma only laughed, then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck pulling him into a kiss.

...

Dr. Zagart found his son laying on his bed, sobbing hard. Snot being sniffled back just barely as it ran onto the blanket. Rushing over to the him, he wraps his arms around his shoulders. "Zeo. Zeo are you all right? Why are you crying?" Feeling the wetness under his hands, he removes them from the boy and sees right off the mess on his son's arms.

Ragged slices down his arms, they looked to be from a rusty knife with how uneven and off they were, but a closer look at him revealed that the boy used his fingernails to dig into his skin, probably, since he'd put him in the bedroom to sleep.

"I'm just so scared!" He sobbed in a loud voice. Hearing himself, his unfocused eyes look at his father, then down at his bare and bloody arms. Zeo begins to rapidly shake his head. "Don't look at me! I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" His voice grew louder.

Zeo waved his arms about to ward his father away, then he scooted to the top of the bed, huddling within his own arms. He's shaking like a leaf.

Snapping out of his daze, Harushige heads into the small hallway in his son's room which leads off to a bathroom. Opening the cabinet below the sink, he pulls out the first-aid kit then places it onto the sinks counter top. Setting his stained hands down on the top of the marble; he sighs heavily, breaths shaken as he looks up into his reflection.

Swallowing hard, he tries to steady his nerves so he doesn't return to the bedroom still panicked. Last thing he wants is to make Zeo's episode worse but repremanding him because of what he'd done. Getting a hold of the box once again he takes it back into the bedroom.

Zeo is where he left him, on the bed and trembling. Kneeling down beside the bed, he reaches for his son's arm to get a better look at the cuts. They're only deep enough to have bled it seems, no serious damage was done. Thank goodness. Taking out some swabs, he puts alcohol on them. Looking up at the boy, he says.

"This may hurt a bit."

Touching the cotton to the his skin, he didn't even make a sound, he didn't flinch or move or even really acknowledge the fact that anyone were in the room but his self. Harushige watched the boy carefully while cleaning the cuts. His eyes are very far away, Zeo almost looked as though he weren't actually in the room but some place else.

Looking away, Dr. Zagart takes out some bandage to wrap the cuts with, so that they don't infect or bleed any further from snags against them. Finally done, he sets the first-aid kit down on the floor then sits on the bed with his son. Wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close he sets his chin atop the boy's head, rocking them back and forth.

"Its hard to get back into the swing of things. I know that. But you don't have to be afraid, Zeo, Kaihou isn't going to touch you ever again."

That only made Zeo cry again, but Zagart thought it to be better than having him sitting there stone faced and silent.

"...I'm not afraid of him." His words are choked and small.

Harushige almost didn't hear him, but he caught the meaning. "Well then what happened? Did you have another episode?"

Zeo's throat only croaked when he tried to speak this time. He sniffled back a trail of snot that already made its way onto his father's shirt. Dr. Zagart caresses his son's stringy, lifeless hair, bits falling away as he does so. All this stress was really taking a toll on the poor boy physically and mentally. But they can beat this, he knows it. If Zeo would just know it and hold onto it.

"I'm sorry I cut myself." Sniffled the teen in an almost dead tone. "I won't be bad anymore." He adds. Pulling away he grabs a hold of his pillow then wipes his face on it.

Harushige watched him as he then lay the pillow down, curling up into it. His face sad but his eyes distant. "Zeo... tell me. Tell me what's wrong?"

"I know I'm a bad kid, but I won't be anymore." He says, tone still dead to the world. "I won't do anything but sit here and be silent." He then looks at his father, pure terror in his puffy, reddened eyes now. "I don't wanna go back." Closing his eyes, Zeo starts to cry silently.

Harushige sat on the bed, looking at Zeo for a long time before he finally found something to say. He just hoped it was the right thing. "Zeo... I know that you're angry with me and," he looks into his eyes when Zeo opens them at his accusations. "I want for you to punish me."

"...Father." He whispered.

"Cut me... beat me... hurt me, Zeo. Any way you see fit." He closes his eyes tears escaping before the exit closed. "But please know that I don't hate you, and I never will... Nothing you do wrong will upset me. I never sent you away, I only made a mistake by sending you on a trip alone; and I've paid for that every day that I've missed you. But if you don't think that that was enough... then please, I'm begging you." He looks into his son's eyes. "Hate me."

...

Ozuma and Zeo are in a fierce kiss; Zeo parted his robe when Ozuma climbed on top of him; he's seated just below his boyfriend's member which he clasps in his hand before bending over to kiss him, as he grinds himself into his false flesh.

Zeo was a little repulsed about doing this on his father's bed, but at the same time it kind of exciting him as well. But before he had time to wonder if he needed a good therapist, a jolt of pleasure shot through him like a bullet from the strong jerks Ozuma's hand was giving him. Leaning up, he slides his arms from his robe then slips them around the shorter male's neck, kissing him again as he bucks up into his hand.

With Zeo holding them together, Ozuma spreads his own semen along his shaft to lube his self up; he's never tried this before but today it really seemed to be the right time to try- let Zeo feel what he feels everytime they're conjoined- if he can. Ozuma grinds his hips harder into his lover coaxing more of the sticky liquid free from his body.

Sensing what his hopped-up boyfriend intended on doing, Zeo breaks the kiss looking down between them when his thighs are parted. Looking into his lover's green eyes he whispers. "Ozuma?" But the male only kissed tenderly at his neck.

Zeo moaned softly into Ozuma's shoulder. He knew the rooms in the house were sound proof but there was always that off chance feeling in a person's gut. That only seemed to further excite Ozuma, though, and he spread Zeo further apart before hoisting his legs around his waist. And with a slow thrust of the hips, Ozuma slid into his boyfriend as deep as he could go.

Both of them paused a moment, waiting for some alarm to go off but nothing happened. So pulling a bit out, Ozuma thrust in again. Zeo's body wasn't made like peoples, but it felt so similar even here, a type of elastic but it had such limited stretch ability it was like Ozuma had just shoved a pencil through the hole in a sewing needle- or something close to that- but he loved it.

Crying out in pleasure his head dropped past Zeo's shoulder to the pillow. He's breathing heavy to catch his breath from the rush of pleasure through his groin. Tightening his grip around Zeo with one arm, then latching onto the male's erection again, he thrust in time with his jerks. The both of them letting out moans now, seeking the others mouth to stifle them.

The kissing, the frantic movement of their hips is almost rushed like someone plans to walk in at any minute. The further Ozuma shoved in the more it felt like he was tearing something, it wasn't until Zeo's body spasmed beneath him did he wonder if he'd hurt him. Pulling back to look at the him confused; Zeo tightened his legs around Ozuma's hips deciding that if he planned to stop, he would go on. He's never felt anything like that before- it sparked and inticed all at the same time and he had to have more.

Seeing his boyfriend's wanton movement, Ozuma smiles then returns to what he was doing. Both of them let out whispered sighs and moans in the stillness of the room. So quiet that Ozuma caught bits of sound coming from Zeo, a different kind of hum... sounded like electricity.

He felt the first spark when a bit of his semen went beyond the hole he was making in his lover. It felt kind of like a joy buzzer, Zeo felt it too only in a better kind of way. Eyes closed, back arched, and mouth open in a moan; his hands fell from around Ozuma's neck and clung to the robe beneath him.

"More." Zeo said in a hurried voice.

Foreheads together, arms latched tight, Ozuma gave Zeo all he had feeling electric static touch him with each shove in; but with the way Zeo was moaning he felt nothing but the good bits as well. Bright flashes jump through Zeo's eyes everytime Ozuma catches a glimpse of them when they open. Blue, gold, white, blue, white, gold and so forth. It was amazing. Further and further he's spread, more and more liquid dripping within the cybor male's body, Ozuma's thrust became more of a stutter than a machine gun until...

The two of them held onto each other as a Ozuma climaxed and got the shocking of a lifetime, Zeo as well, but their cries were from nothing close to pain as they tremble to still. Ozuma pulled away after a moment, but as soon as they were detached he dropped back into his lover's arms.

9 9 9

Zeo looks at his father; eyes and face unreadable now. "...You want me to... punish you- hate you." His face cracks a smile. "I've been harboring this hatred for you for months and now you're telling me that I can hate you." He begins to laugh. "I'm not even sure how."

Zeo laughs a bit more, but this time it, sounds like choked out sobs.

"Its so unfair what happened. That I don't even know what to do to make you feel what I've felt for years." He sniffles. "How can that be summed into one pain, one perfect pain to make you feel it all."

When Zeo hunches over, holding the back of his head rocking a bit as he cries; Dr. Zagart reached out to touch him but never got to because the boy popped up from the bed.

"This is the clearest my mind has ever been since I got out," his face scrunched. "But it won't last..." Zeo shakes his head rapidly. "I'll go right back to seven and coware from you again! Do you know what that pain feels like?! I'll be laughed at forever and teased as that retarded boy!" His words are so faint and gargled from tears, Dr. Zagart almost missed the last part. "I'm not retarded, I'm just broken. I'm broken and I can't be fixed."

"Zeo... there are people you can speak to, therapist, a person who can help you get all of these feelings out of you." Harushige wraps an arm around the huddled mass that is his son, caressing his side until he felt the boy shrink away from his touch.

"Stop touching me." He cried. Trying to compose himself a bit, he looks at his father saying bluntly. "Did you know that when I hit..." he shrugs. "Nine or eight, he touched me nearly every night- sometimes in the day, and why? So he could beat me for it later! He said that I was sick for trying to turn him on! But He was the one that was sick."

Harushige couldn't help balling his fist hearing that. He knew the man had touched his son, even though Zeo said that he hadn't. Damn it if he could just get his hands on that man he'd kill him.

"But you know what the worst part of it was?" The boy sniffles. "I started to like it..." He laughs faintly. Hand slipping into his pants, he strokes himself lightly. "Look at me daddy, look at what you've done to me."

Dr. Zagart felt sick, but he didn't turn away. This, this is what he deserves to watch his son fall apart after he tried so hard to be normal, to put it behind him, and embrace being back. He needs to see him for what happened when he was gone. This is his punishment.

"This is so messed up," the boy said to no one as he jerked himself off. "My body doesn't know whether its here or there anymore- I flinch away from nothing every ten minutes and for what, just to have someone tell me its gonna be all right? When has it been all right, father? When I'm too afraid to leave the house, when I'm in the middle of a nightmare and I'm walking into a wall thinking that I'm in someone else's house? Or how 'bout when I choke on my food because I feel a hand around my throat for not chewing quietly enough..." He sniffles. "When is everything gonna be all right?" He pulled his hand from his pants, relieved without having actually felt a thing from it. "I wish I was dead."

"Zeo!" He was startled by those words actually coming out. Deep down he knew that his son must have thought it once or twice. But hearing it was completely different.

"Then you could go back to your new life, and Zeta can have his and... and I can stop wanting love from someone who was just sick in the head." Biting his lips, fingers brought up to his mouth to assist it inside Zeo began to rock back and forth, eyes darting this way and that.

For a moment a couple sobs came out of his mouth, until his face scrunched up.

"God, make it stop!" He shouts. Flinching hard from an imaginary whack on his back, he crawls under the covers pulling them up over his head. "I said I was sorry! Just please stop hating me. I don't wanna go back, I don't wanna goooo." His words dragged with each sob.

Dr. Zagart wraps his arms around his son, leaning over he lays his forehead on his back. Soothing 'shushes' come from him. He didn't feel as though saying anything would get through right now, so he settled for just being there. That was all he could do. Right now it seemed like that was all anyone could do.

0 0 0

Ozuma snickers quietly beside Zeo. The cyborg turned his eyes in his boyfriend's direction. Elaborating at what was so funny, he says. "You wouldn't think that only a few months ago our only concern was what to name our team."

"This doesn't change anything between us," says Zeo in a tight controlled tone. "That momentary lapse was a bad call."

"What?" He leans up on an elbow to look at the boy.

"Ozuma... things are gonna be weird; and I need to know that when its all said and done, that in your eyes... I'm Zeo."

Nearly rolling his eyes, he says. "But you said that you planned on trying."

"I will be a brother to him, and I may even come to like him like a real brother but," he turns over so that he's no longer facing the male. "When I'm not around him, I just wanna go back to being me. I wanna be around my friend and my boyfriend and know that I won't be looked at differently. I am Zeo; Zeo is the only person I know how to be... so with my friends, I would like to stay that way. Do you understand?"

Ozuma was quiet for a moment but then he shakes his head. "Ze', I just can't. He wouldn't like knowing that we're calling you by his name any more than you would like to find out that we were calling you Zeta, behind your back- and you know it." Touching Zeo's shoulder, he isn't susprised when he pulls it away. "How can he feel wanted only when he's around? Nobody would want that feeling, he may as well have never come back with the way you're talking."

Getting out of bed, he grabs his clothes and quickly slips them on. "I've gotta go." Ozuma says walking to the balcony doors. "I just wish you wouldn't feel so offended by all of this, Ze'. It has nothing personal to do with you, its just... when something is top priority: fighting a war, going to a funeral... even cleaning your room, you aren't gonna put it off just so something as simple as double-checking the knot on your shoe doesn't go over-looked."

Zeo stares at the male for a long time, then he says in a distant voice. "That really hurts, Ozuma. But I see what you're saying. So just go for now."

Expression drooping, the torn male leaves just as silently and stealthly as he had snuck in. Staring after him for a long while, Zeo then noticed the phone in his line of view. He'd forgotten about the others at Tyson's! They must be climbing the walls by now, its already dark. Picking up the phone he dials the dojo, hoping that they were still there and haven't picked up torches and pitch forks to help them as they storm the place. After about six rings, he nearly gave up when a voice that sounded like Max's greeted him with question.

"Max, it's me."

"Zeo! There you are," he sounded like he's been playing hide and seek with Zeo all afternoon and he finally emerged from his really good hiding place. "We've been so worried, especially Tyson and Ka-ah!"

"Zeo, is that you dude!" Calls Tyson a little louder than Zeo would have liked. "Where are you? What happened? Is your Dad or that freak keeping you locked up there to be their slave?" He asked in a hurry, a low grunt of agitation as someone else must have swatted him to get the phone.

"Are you ok, Zeo?" Asks Kai. Typical Kai, kill the drama and get to the point.

"I'm fine. My dad said that he never wanted me gone," he laughed anxiously. "Worried for nothing, right?"

Hearing the way it was said Kai could guess that those words had come from Ozuma. "Nevermind that, we're just glad that you're ok."

Laughing, Zeo says. "Not too nice Kai, you might start to freak me out a bit." He smiled hearing the stoic Russian laugh a bit.

"Lookit, you're freaking him out Kai, give me the phone back."

As much as Zeo was enjoying the show, he had to tell them what he was planning on doing because he needed their help more than anything to get it done.

"Guys listen to me," he interrupts. "I'm... I'm gonna stay at my house, I'm gonna be with my family, that means my human-self as well. We're gonna try to work something out."

"That's great Zeo!" Max chirped from somewhere in the room.

"Yeah, let us know if we can help." Says Rei shortly after.

Kai and Tyson said nothing.

"I just... I feel like I'm being a little immature about the whole thing- we both are. So we're gonna try to be a family. Which means when he's around, you're gonna have to call me Zeta."

Kai scoffed.

"And only when he's around." Says Tyson. "And I'd rather just keep calling you Ze'."

With a smile, he says. "That sounds good to me," when he hears them all intone an agreement to what Tyson had said.

He couldn't help but wonder why Ozuma refused to understand, true he knew fleshen Zeo and his friends didn't, but that doesn't mean that he no longer matters to be counted.

"I'm gonna try to help him get better, which means all smiles, right?"

It took a while for Kai and Tyson to say yes, but they eventually did when Max and Rei agreed.

"Thank you. The sooner he's a normal guy the better."

Everyone in the Zagart home went to sleep that night, full of hope while it lay dregged in dispair. They have to function, they just have to.


	16. Aiming For Friendship

When he opened his eyes the first thing Zeo felt was a pair of strong arms around his chest. Panicked, eyes wide with fright, he begins to shake. Flashes jump back and forth through his memory. He can even smell the familiar scent of the old cabin; the wood of the floor, the dust in the corners; Kaihou's hot breath down over his face.

Zeo began to whimper when a hand came around his mouth to keep him silent. He can feel Kaihou inside of him, shoving painfully in and out. Zeo's shaking became harder and harder, his intestines felt like they were bunching into knots with every tremor; his muscles stiffen and ache beneath the man's greater weight. When the episode is over, he remains still in his bed. Breathing becoming even as he recovers; he slides from his bed, ducking down beside it so the sleeping man wouldn't wake up for another round.

Hurrying into the hall, he presses his back to the wall slipping down along it sideways to remain, hopefully, unseen. Grabbing the knob of the first room he comes across, he then hurries to the bed. Like hitting a brick wall of reality he sees himself already laying in the bed, asleep. His mind blurred and he's painfully returned to the present.

He's back at home. He... has a brother... his father is here with him, ready to right his wrong as he promised. But he still will not sleep in the same room with him, not tonight when the memories are still running around fresh in his mind.

Reaching out, he shakes Zeta's shoulder. Can a robot be roused? He wasn't even aware that they slept. Zeta was unmoving, though, so Zeo took it upon himself just to climb in anyway. Its his house, he has the right to sleep wherever he wants, including Zeta's room. After all, he was the one who said they could be like brothers, and a brother would let his brother sleep with him.

Wriggling as close as he could get to the sleeping male, he grabs his arm wrapping it firmly around his shoulders, then he grabs the front of Zeta's shirt tightly. That should protect him. Taking in a deep, sleepy breath, he lays his face on Zeta's chest listening to the low hum within his body. Calming and soothing this sound, that it puts him to sleep before he knew his eyes had shut. And he remained dreamlessly asleep the rest of the night.

The next morning.

Zeta awoke with a startle, noticing that his once empty arms are now wrapped firmly around someone. _'Did Ozuma come back?'_

Cracking an eye open, his optic senses needing a moment to adjust the colors around him being, altered by the morning light shining in through the uncovered window. Its a beautiful day. Birds are singing loudly somewhere outside; the clouds are thick but not in the way that threatens rain; and the soft breathing of the sleeping body in his arms was even nice.

Blinking his gaze to the head pressed into his chest, he sees a mop of blue. Zeo had climbed into his bed last night. But when? And why? He thought the boy would be asleep in his father's room had he had a nightmare or something, not his. For a moment, Zeta thought of waking the boy up, but he looks so peaceful laying there... it would be a shame to screw up probably the first comfortable sleep he's had in years.

Tightening his grip around him, he lets out a sigh then closes his eyes again.

_'Today is for Zeo. I have to put my private life with Ozuma aside and be there for Zeo- even if Ozuma should decide to show up. Being mad at him shouldn't make me mad at Zeo, even if it is his fault Ozuma and me are fighting in the first place.' _His fingers comb gently through his brother's hair.

Opening his eyes, Zeta looks around the green and white room. It was different from his old bedroom; he supposed he could live with it, and if not, there was always redecorating. Maybe Zeo would like to help, people bond in silly moments like that. And another thing that he would like to do is something with his hair. Sure its fine to look like Zeo, but he wants to be his own person.

Maybe later when he's alone with his friends he can ask Rei to help him change it up. Having long hair too the cat-like male must know a thing or two about caring for it. Of course with him, whatever the change is, its gonna be pretty hard going back on it.

The stirring of Zeo called his attention back to the sleeping male. Looking down at him he meets twin eyes. Zeo frowned at first, but then it turned into a pensive blush as he cuddled closer to him.

"I'm sorry for coming in here." He apologizes. "I shouldn't have."

Shaking his head; wondering if the mentall- stunted teen would let him go, he says. "No, its fine. I'm just surprised you hadn't woken me up, I maybe could have talked to you if you were scared or something."

Zeo said nothing to this comment, but he did let him go to roll over onto his back to look at the ceiling. Again he frowns.

"Is something the matter?"

Zeo turned his gaze to his brother, uncertainty in his eyes. Biting his bottom lip he says. "You had sex with someone- I could smell it on you from under the blanket."

Blushing, Zeta looked winded a moment. "Aha, what do you mean?" He asked innocently but knew the jig was up.

Seeing that Zeta would rather not talk about it, he understood and dropped the matter. "Nevermind."

Sitting in silence, Zeta looks at his human counter-part then says in a broken sentence. "W- we're really gonna have a great time today."

Zeo looks at his brother as if he didn't believe that for a minute. "Your friends don't like me."

"They don't even know you. They were just being protective of me... that's all." Assures Zeta quickly. "Once they see that you and me are cool, they'll mellow out."

"...Really?"

Smiling brightly, he sits up and throws his arms out very dramatically. "Sure! Max and Rei already like you. And once Tyson warms up to you, he's the best- Kai takes getting used to." He started to laugh.

Zeo watched him, the corners of his mouth turning up a little but he didn't laugh even a bit. He was still curious as to why Zeta smelled of sex. _'Maybe... he was just touching his self.'_ He wanted to believe to justify the situation. Turning his gaze to him Zeo felt a little uneasy, he's finding it really hard to believe that he's interacting with someone so intelligantly, when he isn't human. His father must be smarter than he ever knew.

"Youuuu," he fishes for something to say, extending the word as he does it. "Wanna get breakfast?"

"...Y...yeah. Okay."

Climbing out of the bed after the long crawl to the end of it, Zeta turned around at the sound of his name. "Hmm?"

"I said, will you mind if I'm different?"

Zeta looked at the broken male considering his words carefully. On the one hand, Zeo is very different from him and his friends; he speaks on a different age level and he's very sensitive to the subject of sex, though curious at the same time. But then there's the fact that he isn't used to being around kids his age yet. But at some point he'll loosen up and come out of his shell. So maybe right now there is nothing to worry about or concern himself with. He's sure that the others will know to choose their words carefully, and if not, then he would tell them.

"Zeo," he walks around to the other side of the bed where his brother sits. Wrapping his arms around him firmly Zeta says quietly. "You be yourself for who you are right now, and when the change comes... you go with it. You're not being dishonest to who you are- or even changing really, you're just slipping into a place that's better and will only keep getting better. You know what I mean?"

Tears in his eyes, he nods affirmitively. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come on, I think I smell chocolate, don't you." Waving an arm, he hurries to the door.

Smiling, he scoots from the bed as well. "Yeah." Hurrying to his brother's side, he takes Zeta's hand leading him out the door like an excited child on Christmas or his birthday.

The stairs thud noisily beneath their feet as they make their way downstairs; the large white monster of a dog raised its tail in alert of someone touching her master. But on the way by Zeo said in a light voice.

"Its ok, Pango. He's my friend."

The dog let out a lazy yawn before laying back on the foyer throw rug. The two teen's dash through this hallway and that until they make it into the dinning room.

With a huff to catch his breath, Zeo laughs a bit calling out. "I won!" Before taking a seat at the long table.

"Ha," scoffs Zeta. "Can't take victory claims when you never even said it was a race- and you lead me here!" He takes a seat as well; snickering when Zeo only continued to laugh at what he had said in his defense.

William walked into the room with a pleasant smile on his face. "Good morning, young masters. I'll prepare your breakfast plates as soon as Master Zagart comes down for breakfast."

The two nod then start in on their glasses of milk. Zeta paused seeing that they reached for a drink at the exact same moment, heads titling back in the exact same way. Side eyeing his twin the entire drink, he noticed as he continued to do his usual thing that they also set the cup down on the opposite side of where they had picked it up; and very slowly Zeo wiped the pad of his hand across the corner of his mouth just as he has. He started when his twin looked at him.

Not noticing the staring, Zeo asks. "What do you think we'll be doing today, Zeta?"

Still in a stupor from what he'd just seen, Zeta shakes his head. "Huh? Oh, I don't know. We'll have to see if the guys have anything planned first- ha, I usually just ride off of their energy for the day." He examples. "Sometimes we just sit and hang out, other times we go down to the canal and throw rocks and stuff. Maybe we can go out for pizza or burgers together." Reaching out to tap the hand Zeo has on the table, he asks. "What's your favorite topping?"

Not having had pizza in a long time, he really didn't even remember what it tasted like. "Do they still make mushroom?"

Nodding, Zeta says. "Yup."

"Darn, I always hated mushroom." He laughed.

Snickering, Zeta nods. "Me too."

Walking into the dining room Dr. Zagart smiled hearing his son's laughing together. Taking his place at the head of the table, he unfolds a napkin onto his lap. William began to serve the family breakfast from serving platters on a table.

"It's nice to see my sons smiling this morning." Says Dr. Zagart. "It seems like we're already starting into a good day."

His words seem to float particularly over to the fleshen male's ears. He was very worried to wake up and find Zeo missing from the room. He checked in his bedroom, assuming that's where the boy would head to, but when he didn't find him there he made a panicked sweep of the house until he located him snuggled up with Zeta.

He wondered what had frightened the child, or was it something else that made the fragile teen leave from his bedroom? But he didn't want to make too big of a deal out of it since he wanted the two to get along. Returning to his bedroom, he wrote some more in his journal, then called his wife and went to bed. Surely the woman will return it this time.

"Oh yeah! We've got it all planned out," says Zeta enthusiastically. Beaming at his father he goes on. "Actually we're gonna head to Tyson's and see what he and the guys are up to."

Looking rather peeved about his son spending time with Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers, a thought dawned on him. "Today? I thought that the three of us would spend time together?"

Blinking, Zeta then shakes his head. "Uh, sure we could do that instead," waving a hand he looks to Zeo. "Is that alright with you?" He asks the shoulder hunched teen.

Zeo opened his mouth audibly snapping it shut when nothing came out. He honestly didn't know what to say. On one hand, he wanted to spend the day with real teenagers and hope to get a bit more socialized, yet the fear of being around those cruel kids again is already making him feel overwhelmed.

On the other hand he'll be spending the day with his father and Zeta- just two people, people who give their full attention to him instead of diverting it elsewhere at any given time, and he just can't think about having that much attention poured on him without figiting and pulling out more of his hair. Upon feeling that, he lowers his hand from his hair not even realizing he had stuck it in there.

Seeing as how the boy was taking so long to answer, Zeta says. "Zeo?"

Shoulders becoming further hunched, he says into his lap. "I wanna go with Zeta over to his friend's house- is that ok?" He looks up, waiting for the disappointed look on his father's face.

It didn't come, instead the man remained pensive. "Its fine Zeo, it'll give me more time to do some thing that I've been working on for a while." He mentioned as an after thought. "Have a good time."

"Thank you." Though it didn't sound much like a 'thank you', it sounded more like 'I knew you'd throw me away'.

Seeing that the room just got a major tension barrier built up, Zeta tries to remedy the situation. "Hey Dad, guess what, Zeo and me both hate mushrooms, isn't that funny?" He laughs a bit as if to tell the man to do the same.

"Of course you do, I programmed you that way." He said absently.

Harushige didn't realize what he had said since he was too busy feeling guilty for hurting his son, without even knowing how he'd done it this time.

William made a bewildered expression when he saw his Zeo getting up from the table, eyes lowered and shaded. "Master Ze-" he stopped his self then said quickly. "Master Zeta, please-.."

The cybor child froze in his departing steps, then raised his head putting on a cheap smile to turn and say. "Hey it's cool; he's got a lot on his mind- I know that. I'm gonna go get dressed, I'm not as hungry for breakfast as I thought I was." With that said, he left quickly before anyone could stop him.

Zeo watched his brother's departure sadly. Even he thought that was a low blow on his father's part. Will Zeta take it out on him? Treat him like crap at his friend's house? Or worse, he could tell them to be mean while he just sits back and watches. He thought it was neat how they both hate mushrooms, he never thought about it just being something his father had put into the teen's memories; right then Zeta was a real boy, a real brother.

"Zeo, where are you-..."

Tossing his napkin onto his plate he says. "I'm going too, suddenly I'm not so hungry either."

Walking out of the dining room, he hurried after Zeta who was already closing the door to his bedroom by the sound of it slamming.

Looking at the emptied room, Dr. Zagart turned to the butler asking with his eyes 'what happened'?

The elderly man poured his master another cup of coffee then said in a quiet tone. "I believe you've mistakenly put-your-foot-in-your-mouth, as they say sir."

When Zeo got upstairs, he opened Zeta's door without knocking. Scanning the room, he found him sitting on the bench outside on the balcony. He's crying. A frown on his face, Zeo walks outside taking a seat on the chair just beside Zeta's; his hands come up, uncertain of whether they're allowed to touch him or not. Zeta surprised him by turning and throwing his arms around him, face planting into his chest he cried openly on him.

"Its... its ok, Zeta." He caresses his hands down his back.

The long strands of hair, identical in color to his own but different in texture, tickled his fingers. Hands trembling, he removed them before he grabbed the male's hair to tug it hard enough to rip it out. Lowering them to the seat, he then brought them up to his brother's hips resting them there.

He liked hugs when he was sad- at least at one point he did. Now he isn't sure how he feels about people touching him. But Zeta isn't doing anything more than holding him around his shoulders. This touching is fine, notes the male. But no more than that.

"Why did he have to say that?" He sniffles. "I was just trying to make conversation."

Not knowing what to say, he just listens.

"I mean, I know that its the truth so why should I be upset- but..." he moves away to look at him. "But why can't he just pretend for my sake that it was on my own? I have so many things about me that are mine, and mine alone- why does he have to make me sound like a copy?"

Shoving him off, Zeo glares. "Stop whining, you sound so fucking stupid at your age," he hissed. "Clean yourself up and go wait downstairs you miserable shit."

Confused, Zeta asks. "Wh- what?"

Getting up from the bench the odd male walks back through the bedroom and leaves into the hall, leaving behind one confused brother. Wiping a hand across his face he composes himself a bit.

"What was that all about?" He wonders out loud.

Replaying the entire scene, Zeta shakes his head. It must be relapses, maybe bringing him over to Tyson's is a bad idea. Getting up from the bench, he jumped out of his skin entering the room when Zeo popped up out of nowhere, shouting.

"Come on, get dressed so we can go already!" He's smiling now. "Remember? We're gonna hang out with your friends, and maybe get pizza and everything." Leaving the room to go to his own, he calls over his shoulder. "I'm gonna get dressed, and wait by the door."

"O.. kay."

Ten minutes later Zeta is walking down the stairs seeing his brother putting the leash on Pango. Zeo looks up at him smiling; he smiles back weakly. This is gonna be a disaster.

0 0 0

The door of the dojo slid open with a thwack. Zeta opened his mouth to shout that he was there, but seeing that no one else was he closed it. Cocking a curious brow, he looks left then right before closing the door. After a second thought he realized that the two of them have walked out on breakfast, Tyson may still be having his. So with his brother's hand clasped within his own he starts down the hall for the kitchen.

Sliding that door aside he expected to see the Granger boy digging into seconds, but no one was in there; not Grampa at the stove, no Tyson at the table. Closing the door, Zeta twists his mouth up wondering if the Granger's had left for breakfast until a laugh hit his ears. Turning his head left, he then walks down the hall to the champ's bedroom.

_'Duh, Zeo, if Tyson isn't anywhere else he's in his room.'_ He slaps himself mentally. Leading the other boy down the hall, he knocks on Tyson's bedroom door upon reaching it.

There's a low thud, before a bit of shuffling then the door slides over revealing a grinning Tyson, upon spotting one of his best friends. "Hey Ze'! Glad your here dude, the more the merrier, right?" Spotting the other boy, he blinks dejectedly, then puts on a lesser smile. "And hey, I see you brought Zeo with you." Holding up a hand to be high-five'd, he says. "Glad you could come dude, put 'er there!"

Unsure, Zeo raises his hand slapping it to Tyson's. Tyson yelped when Max pushed him aside, wearing a smile as big as the sun. "Hey!" He greets as cheerily as always. "It is good that you guys came, Tyson and me were just watching some cartoons."

"Hey, Max." Says Zeta.

"Hey." Zeo said in suit.

Max chuckled like he had a secret of some kind right before snapping up Zeo by the wrist, bringing him into his boyfriend's bedroom.

Recovering from his fall, Tyson threw a vicious glance at the blond while adjusting his night clothes.

"Tyson," says Zeta waving an arm for the male to come out into the hall with him. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Ugh, sure Ze'. What is it?" He slides his door closed.

Focusing his eyes on the now darkened figure of Tyson, he takes in a sigh then releases it loudly. He wished Kai were here so he wouldn't have to explain it all again. Out of the four of them, he expected Tyson and Kai to give out the most trouble, if Kai planned on talking at all.

"Tyson, I need for you to promise me that you'll behave today with Zeo."

"Yeah fine but, you're kind of leaving us in the dark with the 'behaving'," he almost made air-qoutes as he repeated Zeo's choice of word. "thing. I mean, what are we dealing with here? What if we say the wrong thing by mistake?"

Zeo hadn't thought about that. He just kind of hoped for the best. Zeo is so easily set off, whether slipping in age or recalling a horrible moment giving him an embarrassing episode, in front of anyone willing to stop and watch it happen.

"Tyson," Zeo's words grew heavy and grave as he spoke. "Zeo has been beaten silent probably since day one. He has so many scars, some of them still look so fresh- if he isn't doing it to himself."

Wide-eyed, Tyson shakes his head. "Man, that's harsh. No wonder the dudes so freaky."

"It gets worse," he leans over to whisper so that there isn't a chance his fleshen counter part will overhear. "He may have been molested, or even raped as well."

"No way!"

Tyson just couldn't believe something like that. Maybe if the human Zeo were a girl, that happens all the time and its just as bad, but he didn't think that this was one of those situations.

Pulling a hand through his bangs he shakes his head in disbelief. "Poor guy."

"I know." Blushing, Zeo admits quietly. "I... really wanna be a good brother to him. Let him know that everything will be ok from now on." Looking at Tyson through the darkness in the hall, he goes on. "He can be normal, Tyson. I know he can, he just needs to be around the right atmosphere... Then he'll be ok. So will you please be nice?"

"Say no more; and I'll spread the word to Kai so he won't blow it either."

Zeo didn't know what happened over night, although judging by the fact that Max is here he probably had a really good night with the spunky blond. Either way, he could kiss the male for being so compliant.

"Just leave it to me, we'll have the kid sociliazed to the point of non-recognition."

Laughing, Zeo follows behind Tyson back into his room; human Zeo was smiling as he watched Max laugh away at the cartoons.

Zeta walked over to his brother. "We should go wait in the dojo while they change, okay?"

"Okay."

Smiling with confidance, Tyson says after the departing Zagart's. "I'll call the guys over, then we can get this day started. Is that cool with you, Zeo?" He said the guy's name with a bit of hesitance. Its still tough calling someone you've just met by your friends name.

"Um, sure."

"Great, and loosen up" he says cheerfully. "You're around friends now."

"Thank you." He follows Zeta down the hall. Friends. He thinks a moment on those words, then feels the corners of his mouth tug into a smile.


	17. Just Like You

As soon as the large iron gate doors of the zoo passed by them, Max Tate became very animated. You couldn't pay him to take the huge bright smile from his face; which made Tyson smile knowing that his boyfriend would be in top form today, and pretty much a disease of joy to any unhappy person making them smile just as insanely as Max does.

The zoo is huge! Animal cages beyond the distance an eye can see; the kaw of birds in the large birdcage can be heard even from where they're standing. A couple screams from kids that were startled by the animal- they're gawking- at making too sudden a movement for their comfort. There is also a faint smell of fresh popcorn in the air.

"This is so trippy!" Chirps Max while breaking into a bit of a skip. "I haven't been to the zoo since I was maybe six or eight. This is gonna be great!"

"Yeah," agrees Rei, taking a camera from his pocket. "The only zoo I've ever been too was back home; needless to say, running from random forest animals isn't exactly enjoyable." He joked.

Zeo snickers into his hand quietly. He keeps telling his self to relax and act normal, but he wasn't sure what normal was. He was doing fine enough, when it was just him, Max, Rei, his brother. But Tyson left him nervous- though he's been surprisingly nice to him. But the moment Kai showed up he just felt a presence that he didn't like looming over his head, and he was under Kaihou's watchful eyes and listening ears once again.

_'This isn't trial bases; they really want to be my friends, and I'm going to let them and be there friend in return.'_ He coached his self.

Max snags a map from a wrack close by; flipping it open, the medium sized piece of paper colorfully displayed each section of the zoo, showcasing which animals were placed where- it even had vending machine pictures here and there!

"Hmm. I think Zeo should get the first pick, it was his choice to come here." Holding the map away from him a bit, he looks to the boy asking him with his beaming blue eyes to come over and take a look at it.

Blushing from the attention, he shyly steps forward looking the map over. "...Can we see the bears?"

Nodding, Max poorly refolds the map then stuffs it half hazzardly under his left arm, hooking his right arm around Zeo's, he starts off. Putting on a phony tour guide voice. "Right this way everyone, please stay in a neat group of two."

Rei fell into step beside Kai, flashing him a quick smirk. Tyson fell into step beside His Zeo.

Arms behind his head, Tyson glances at a kid running by with a stuffed monkey on his shoulder. "I hope the monkeys are in a playful mood." He looked left then right for a snack stand that might give out bananas or something he could toss to them.

"Oh yeah! I love those little guys." Max calls over his shoulder having heard Tyson. Looking over at his walking buddy he asks. "Are bears your favorite animal, Zeo?"

"Hmm? Oh... well, actually, I like the reptile exibit they keep in the back." He says with a blank gaze like the feeling just came back to him. "Ha, the first time I came to the zoo with my parents my mom screamed really loud just because a snake dropped from a branch it was resting on."

Laughing, Max pressed for more. "Did it slither across the floor then latch onto her?" His scrunched fingers latched onto Zeo's arm playfully.

Zeta held his breath when he saw his brother shrink in on his self a bit, but with the way Max was smiling at him, the boy soon relaxed again; he even managed to laugh a bit.

Shaking his head, he replies. "No, they were all in glass pens- she just thought it looked pretty gross."

Max and Zeta laughed from the image they got. Women always think snakes and lizards are gross.

"Come on guys! You're lagging behind!" Calls Tyson about 20 paces away.

Kai rolls his eyes but picks up his pace a bit.

"What?" Asks Rei never missing a thing the Russian male does.

"I don't know," says Kai absently. "I can understand his pain but," he shrugs. "The zoo?"

Smiling, Rei nudges the male's arm. "What's wrong with it? Animals make you nervous Kai? I didn't realize you were so sensative."

"Yeah right," he says in a cool tone. "Zeo said that he wants his brother to hang out and become socialized to his own age; do you really think the zoo is the best place for that?"

Glancing at a bunch of kids running by, balloons bobbing back and forth through the air as they pass Rei smiles weakly. "I see what you mean." He snickers. "But come on Kai, lots of people have dates here too." He winks at his secret boyfriend.

Keeping the stoic look plastered to his face, though, his insides trembled a bit recalling the night he had with his lover.

Reading Kai like a book Rei nods. "Uh-huh. Besides, it'll just be for a little bit, okay. So don't be so grumpy."

"'Grumpy'? You've been hanging around Max too long." He lowers his voice as they approach the others. "You owe me later, though."

"That's not exactly punishment." He resisted the urge to steal a kiss from his cheek.

Cocking a knowing brow at Rei, Max turns forward again. "Alright now, let's all stay together, the bear dens are just up ahead and we want everyone to see what they're like- can't do that if you're lagging."

"Enough, Max." Says Kai.

The happy blond payed the sourpuss no mind, this is Kai on his best day. He's talking isn't he? But teasingly, he snags Rei's arm pulling him up to where he and Zeo are walking. That would show the crabby Russian. Zeta falls into step with Kai and Tyson.

"Sorry about this." He says. "I promise though, I'll make it up to you somehow."

"Forget it Zeo. I'm doing it for you, like I promised I would." He stares blankly ahead, though secretly, he's watching Rei's wrapped ponytail swing back and forth.

Smiling, Zeta bites his lip to avoid laughing like a kid. "I'm glad that you're my friend, Kai, and you too Tyson."

Tyson waved it off. "I wanna be here for you, Zeo... but I don't know, I also can't help liking the little spaz too." He shrugs. "Its kind of like having your dorky little brother tag along with us for the day."

"Yeah." Agrees Kai.

Snickering, Zeta looks on ahead. "With any luck Max will keep him so busy, he'll do the work for all of us."

Grinning with pride, Tyson boast. "Hm. That's my Maxi, always there for a guy."

"Rei too," he almost couldn't hide the emotion in his voice. Shaking it off, he crosses his arms then moves away from the two by picking up his pace.

Blinking in confusion, Tyson juts his thumb in the direction Kai went. "What's with him?"

Zeta shrugs, but deep down he's smiling. He didn't know 'murder gazing' Kai could be such a romantic when his guard is down. Expression saddening, he sighs out his emotions. "I wish Ozuma was here."

Wrapping an arm around the saddened cyber teen's neck, he places his chin on his shoulder. "Its okay Ze', I'm sure Ozuma is around somewhere, and if he does turn up just ask him to join us."

"It'll feel weird though, we didn't exactly separate on good terms... and I'm worried that him and me won't be the same again."

"Naah, Ozuma is crazy about you. There's just no way he's meaning any of the stuff he's saying; he's just been put in a really awkward situation and doesn't know how to take it. Maybe later on he'll come around."

"...Yeah."

Kissing him on the cheek, he squeezes him in his hold. "Forget about that for now, we're at the zoo, one of the funnest places on earth! Let's buy some monkey food, maybe get into a food fight with them, then nab some lunch at a burger place. Perfect day."

"Hahaha, they better be some really good burgers."

"How can they not when they have chilli and bacon on them?"

The two catch up to their friends, who are in the midst of pointing out a mother and child pair of bears, from just friends to lovers in the bears' den. A big panda bear rolled over onto another bear starting a little fight with it since the other bear felt his personal-space was impinched upon. The roller raised a paw to ward the other bear away, but was tackled- easily overpowered by the other bears drive and the lack of its own.

Down the hill lumbered the mother bear the moment after her kid let out a small roar of defeat. The young rough neck shrieked, clearing away from the other cub just in time to be missed by the mothers paw coming down at it. The beaten up bear looked about guilty as sin going over to the other bear with new confidence to strike at its attacker.

Zeo stared, fixated at the act of affection from the bears towards one another.

Had his father come with him, he would have stopped Kaihou easily. He'd be safe just like the baby bear. Safe. taking a step forward, he felt a hand around his elbow. Snapping to his senses, he turns his head seeing his brother smile at him.

"They're cute right?"

Blinking from a flashback of how things could have been different he was shocked for a brief forgetful second when he saw his reflection staring back at him. "Huh? Uh... Yeah, too bad we can't feed them."

"Hmhmhm, yeah. I don't think they'd wanna follow us home; the zoo keepers should chill out."

Smiling, he says. "Yeah. I can't imagine one of those chubby bears making it past the wall."

Kai shakes his head. Zeo is still talking to the guy like he's a kid. How is he ever gonna act like a teenager with conversations like that being spewed at him? They got lucky when the teen agreed to leave his attack dog back home with his father. Having a dog always on alert for preditors would have been more annoying than trying to converse with this confused boy.

Kai had to slap himself there, its not as though its his fault he's like this; and he can't imagine anyone coming out of something like that all right- maybe if it just happened once, but for ten years. He has to cut the boy some slack.

"Let's go see the reptile house now," says Kai in the best 'happy' voice he could muster. "They're one of my favorites too."

Zeo cast him a long side glance, but nods that he's ready to move on.

Putting back on his phony guides voice. Max leads the way to the reptile house. The snakes and lizards had to be the best part of the trip to the zoo. The handlers let them touch and hold the snakes and things; Max shivered but held each one with a smile on his face.

Zeta had a good time but kept his eye on Zeo, to make sure the boy wasn't going back into a flashback or something like he had at the bear den. He wondered what it was like to live inside of himself; a mind in a constant state of fear, shaking anytime someone was close enough to brush against him. It seems like a huge wall to get over just to smile and be honest about it. That alone lets him know that his brother really is trying to make it work.

Most times, when he sees movies on tv... victims of such crimes commit suicide because they can't return to their normal frame of mind. Others shut themselves up and don't speak, they barely move. Truthfully Zeta was beginning to think that Zeo was just acting out for attention, but he seems to be in real pain underneath the false smiles and ability to speak to everyone.

Reaching out a hand, he takes his brother's into his own. When his semi-reflection turned around, obvious fear in his eyes it melted away seeing who had grabbed his hand, and he smiled back at Zeta.

"Which one is your favorite?" He asks.

"Hmm. Its gotta be the king cobra- its got such a cool name."

Laughing, Zeo shakes his head. "You kids and thinking things are cool because of their name."

Everyone had to laugh at that comment, because it sounded very Kai. The Russian glared for a moment, but shook it off crossing his arms in disregard. Zeo looked confused, missing the joke until Tyson dropped his hands on the his shoulders meaning it was what he'd said. Zeta's friends seem to be big on touching one another.

"Man," he laughs. "That was the best Kai I've heard in weeks!"

"It was?" He looks even more confused by this. Turning his glassy gaze at the more frightening member of the group, Zeo says meekly. "I'm sorry."

"So what are you sorry for?" Says Tyson completely blown by the teen's words. "We do Kai all the time, its hillarious."

"Forget about it," says Kai to the broken boy then he glares pointedly at Tyson. "And just what do you mean by 'best Kai you've heard in weeks'?"

"Nothing dude, you're just really fun to impersonate." Says Tyson shrugging his hand.

Once released from Tyson's grip, Zeo walked over to Zeta choosing to stay beside someone he's more familiar with- should he accidently insult someone else.

"Back to the tour guys," calls Max as he and Rei exit the exibit. "Next stop, the tiger house."

"Alright!" Cheers Rei.

"Maybe we can take the train there," the peppy blond raises his fist into the air.

"We're not getting on that little train, Max." Kai catches up to them.

Looking to his brother Zeo asks. "Is Kai mad? I don't wanna ruin anyone's time."

"Naah, he's always like that- I told you." He takes his hand again. "Let's hurry up, don't wanna be left behind." He snapped his mouth shut hearing what he'd just said.

Zeo has a frown on his face, eyes to the floor... but it seemed to be for some other reason altogether. "Zeta, can you please not hold my hand. I'm not some kid." He says quietly.

"...Okay, sorry." Switching his hand hold to an arm over the male's shoulders, he says. "How's this? Guys hold each other like this all the time, especially this guy Tala," he snickers a bit. "He thinks he's an ornament and all the world is a Christmas tree."

Looking at his brother's arm, he says flatly. "Its fine." He begins to walk after the others, brother in tow.

Zeta was still bothered by this and that of the boy's behavior, but he let it go for now.

The tigers were great, and they put on some show for them: jumping off this and that, wrestling, and they got lucky enough to watch the keepers feeding them. Rei looked like he wanted to jump the wall and touch them, but he knew better than that. Tyson bugged the zoo keeper to toss one of the steaks to the tigers but the man refused, and after a few choice words under his breath the group left for the monkey house.

The cute and cuddly little guys were in a real slapping mood if you didn't have anything to eat for them. Zeta jerked his breath in when one of the teenage monkeys slapped Zeo across the face. The boy laughed and said to Tyson that he might become a monkey fan.

_'I've gotta stop worrying so much or I'm gonna ruin the day for myself.'_ He beats his self over the head. No one ever has fun when they're guard is always up. They swept through the zoo laughing and having the best time, arguing only when they were leaving about where they would have lunch.

Max suggested noodles since he happened to pack his favorite dressing. Kai said he didn't care, but noodles would be all right. Tyson wanted both pizza and burgers, and Rei said he could go for a nice meat dumpling. Zeo thought all those options over and said pizza was the most appealing, instantly winning a seat beside Tyson for being the second to vote on his side. Zeta didn't care what they ate, but he agreed with pizza since he did mention having it during breakfast.

On the walk over, Zeta began to notice little things here and there about Zeo, sort of how he's been holding himself since they got together with everyone. It was like the boy were mimicking each of them. His walk ressembled Rei's, masculine yet graceful; the cybor boy figured it had something to do with having long hair, yet not being the least bit feminine with it. As far as his voice went it was always a tone lower than his own, but he seemed to drop it a bit more like he were trying to match Kai's. Probably because Kai speaks with a regal tone and self assurance, a quality that many people admire. Even with his Kai's speech, he kept his excitement level up at Max's, laughing and making little jokes as the blond does. From Tyson he copies his sudden urge to touch people and be friendly with body language as well as verbal, though, his hands hesitate for a moment knowing that he doesn't like being spontantiously touched, and not knowing how strangers would react to it if it came from him.

But it seemed to be working because, during the walk, everyone seemed like things have always been this way. Zeo and Zeta Zagart, their friends. So why was it making him a bit jealous? He wanted him to succeed in being normal and making friends. Maybe its because the friends he's making are his, which would mean he would hang around more.

_'And if he hangs around all the time,_ _I'll be Zeta perminantly.'_ Frowning a bit, he kind of wished absently that the boy would have a sudden relapse, then he slapped his self mentally for being petty.

Kai stopped in his tracks, looking at a department store. "Guys, hang on a sec."

They all slow to stop and turn around.

"We should go shopping," he nods his head at Zeo. "You've been wearing Ze's clothes all this time, haven't you?"

Embarrassed that Kai is paying him attention with that intense gray gaze of his, he nods.

"Come on, we'll get you something of your own to wear."

"Alright, I could use some new clothes!" Cheers Max. Heading after Kai, he holds the door open for his friends. "Part two of our trip around Tokyo, the Mayutaka mens clothing store. Right this way."

Smiling before knocking on his lover's head, Tyson says. "Give it a rest, Max."

"What?" Blinks the blond. Following Zeta in since he was last walking by, the blond then parts ways with them heading for the shirts.

Kai walked around with Zeo, making him more nervous than before. He could still see him kissing Rei at the park that day. Is he into men? Isn't that weird? Rei said no, and that the two of them are dating but still, he's always been taught that men and women are together and anything else is wrong.

"Pick anything you want," his voice startled the skittish male. "I'll pay for it."

He made a strange noise in the back of his throat. Kai cocked a brow at this.

"I don't want anything, thank you."

"Hmm? Why not. I said I'd pay for it." Kai then says. "Money isn't a problem for me."

Zeta tried to act like he wasn't spying but he couldn't help it. Who knew what Kai was gonna say to Zeo. He's kind of open and honest about his feelings when he decides he wants to share them with people. What if he's telling him off right now? Taking a step in that direction, he's jerked back.

"Hey." He shrieks quietly. Turning around, he spots that his assalter is Rei.

"Leave him alone Zeo, this is good for him."

"But what if-..?"

Raising a hand to silence him, Rei says confidently. "Trust me, Kai won't do anything funny." Glancing the dual haired male's way, he adds. "Regardless of popular opinion, Kai's really nice."

"I know that, but He doesn't."

Zeo lowered his gaze to the floor; Kai seems really hell bent on buying him something so he may as well just get it over with. Sighing, he reaches for the other male's fly. Stepping back, Kai holds the boys shoulders to keep him at bay.

"What are you doing?"

"Payment for the clothes."

Kai couldn't believe his ears. Was he serious? He suddenly felt a little sick, wanting to scrap the whole thing. How could someone offer a person things for sex. He almost wanted to get his hands on this Kaihou himself, just to make him pay for this awkward situation he's been put in.

"Zeo, don't..." he searched for the right words. "Zeo don't tie everyone in with your kidnapper. I don't want anything from you, not even a thank you. I just want to buy you some clothes." He releases his grip on the boy's shoulders. "Friends buy each other things for nothing more than a simple 'thanks'. Do you understand?"

Nodding, he bites his lip. "But I saw you, with Rei that day at the park."

Taken aback by this, he asks. "Hmm?"

"I know what you are Kai."

This is new, blinking Kai asks sternly. "What I am?"

"You... you like boys, and because of this you took Rei."

"...Zeo," he grips his shoulders again, eyes closed as he leans forward to whisper. "Snap out of it, please. For your sake and everyone elses. Things aren't gonna get any better for you if you can't move on."

The boy stared blank, before his head turned very sharply to the left as though he had been slapped. Dropping his head, he began to shake.

"Please, relax and listen to me." Zeo opens his eyes, listening to Kai. "Listen, I am very much in love with Rei, and he is in love with me. No one took anyone; and I don't know if he told you this or not, but he's the reason that the two of us got together at all. So don't give your pity to us, because we don't need it."

"But why is it ok to do those sorts of things with someone just because you're in love with them?" He looks up, eyes filled with question and curiosity.

Did Kaihou secretly love him, was he waiting for him to return his feelings? He can remember times when the man was nice to him, when it almost felt nice. Zeo closes his eyes in the flashes as if to keep those moments in, and if his eyes are open Kai would look right into his soul less windows and see everything that happened. His kidnapper, one morning, patted him on the head and sang while he made breakfast, laughing a bit when he whispered joining in, urging him to sing if he wanted to sing.

Sometimes he even bought him his favorite things and allowed him to go outside. But why did he have to be so rough most of the time. Was he frustrated because he didn't love him back? Would he have ever loved him? The front of Zeo's pants started to feel funny and he pulled from Kai's grip.

"I'm gonna try some things on, please don't come in." He quickly snaps some clothes from the rack, and ducks into the privacy of the dressing room. Sitting on the bench, he bent over grabbing his head like he were having a migrane attack. Nose running from oncoming tears, he mumbles quietly to himself.

"Calm down, Zeo. You were doing so good." His breaths are ragged and harsh as he rocks up and down to calm his nerves. "They're all good guys, stop being scared of them."

When he felt the welt in his pants lessening he sighed of relief and smiled that he hadn't touched himself to get rid of his erection. Changing into the clothes he walks out of the dressing room, then turns to Kai who is looking through another rack.

"H- how do I look?"

Smirking the Russian says. "Better." But he's mostly talking about the fact that the boy is honestly smiling.


	18. The Pain Inside is Confusing

For Zeo lunch was the highlight of the of the day out. They all argued over toppings, becoming best friends with whomever sided with them, and finally three large pizzas topped with pepperoni and ham on one, sausage and mushroom on another and canadian bacon and onion on another. Two guesses who chose that one.

The conversation was light and pleasant, no one seemed to be on edge or worrying about saying the wrong thing with Zeo's listening ears on the conversation.

The odd boy found teenage conversation no different than anything he would hear on tv in those preteen shows he's begun to watch, for practice on getting along with older kids. Tv was easier than trying it out on his old friends, which because of his differences are no longer his friends. It really hurt his feelings having them laugh at him instead of hugging him, or being glad that he was alive and home.

Everything has changed so much. Piercings, clothes, language was something out of this world as they swore openly even around adults. Is this something he should do? Unable to speak of any situation his self, he just nodded saying 'uh-huh' or 'maybe' to any conversation directed his way.

Zeo was very glad that Kai hadn't mentioned his brief lapse in the clothing store, he didn't want to upset Zeta who seemed to be keeping an eye on him; he may be a little traumatized but its because of that that he can spot when someone is throwing too much attention his way. The long side glances, and oddly placed sentences and questions just to get him to speak. Those were all things that Kaihou had done when he was withdrawn for the day.

Zeta and his father got lucky, unlike most victims Zeo was more hurt around the man than he is with them. He's a nervous wreck for sure but he'd take uncomfortable over scared any day.

So far, he's learned many personal things about these boys from listening to them talk and watching how they act with each other. Tyson is very head strong and thinks a lot of himself; he tells great stories about when he was a blader and about things that just happen normally. Zeo personally cheered on the parts when Ozuma won matches over the Granger boy.

Max just liked to have fun of any kind and he seemed to be the group peacemaker, breaking up battles with Tyson and Kai when the two fight a bit.

Rei is nice, but Zeo can tell there's a fighter inside of him with a bit of a mean streak when pushed the wrong way.

Kai is very easy to read, he'd rather be left alone with anyone that doesn't make him feel uncomfortable, like they're expecting something from him that he doesn't want to give. Zeo can relate to that. Another thing he discovered about Kai is that he's very wealthy. It was nice of him to want to buy him clothes the way he did.

"And I'm telling you, that fanboy must have been stalking me; did you see some of the pictures people wanted me to sign? I could hardly scratch my butt if I wanted to." Tyson was going on about a time when his fans would burst through the door of the waiting room at the stadiums, which was funny because Max shared the very same room- they all did, and he never saw anything like that happen. "I really don't know which is worse." He finished, arms crossed, shaking his head.

Fanboy? Thinks the blue haired male. Now that Zeo looked at them they're all very attractive for men. Each of them having a feature about them that you just can't help staring at. Which Zeo would never do openly, but he wouldn't say that he wasn't looking either. And all of them are dating? Or is it just Kai and Rei? Men and men, women and women. How odd. Which at some point led the male to the question.

"Max? Are you and Tyson dating like Rei and Kai?"

Kai looked down when a slab of canadian bacon hit his lap. Rei covered his mouth from laughing out loud at the male's bold question. He knew it was gonna set Kai off later, unfortunately he had to be the one to hear it.

Max laughed nervously, but tried to deflect the question a little too late. "What are you talking abou-..."

"Kai? You and Rei?!" Tyson's eyes widen as he looks back and forth from each boy. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone? Its not like I would have made all that much fun at you." He tosses a mushroom at the stoic former leader.

Swatting it away with ease, he says. "For that reason alone, and it isn't any of your business anyway."

Seeing that he'd started a fight, Zeo lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was a secret." He mentally slapped himself; of course its a secret!

Two men aren't supposed to touch each other, so you have to whisper about it if you're not planning on hiding it altogether. Bad enough he made a grab for the mean Russian but now to give away his secrets; he must think of him as the worst person in the world.

"Its alright, Zeo." Says Kai ready to be over it as he returned to his lunch.

"It is?" He looks up at him, hope in his broken eyes.

Shrugging it off. "Sure it is," says Tyson. "Kai is the one who should feel bad for being a sneaky snake. Same to you, Rei."

Laughing, he says. "Don't rope me into this. I wanted to tell you guys but I couldn't; its nice that Zeo decided to do it."

"Maybe Kai should tell all his secrets to him then." Tyson says smartly.

"Ha ha." Retorts the Russian.

"To answer your question," Max interrupts the mini kick boxing match going on under the table between Kai and Tyson by swinging his leg out between theirs. "Tyson and me have been together for almost four years."

"Really?"

Nodding, Max smiles like a cat with a mouse in his mouth. "Yup. Its great. Were you interested in him or something?"

Blushing, Zeo shakes his head. "No. I was just curious about it."

"Yeah right." Grunts Tyson.

He's heard it all before. The kid was just like everyone else looking for a bite of the Ty' man. Its understandable, so he's never rude about it. That's not champ behavior.

"Just know that Max and me are solid, so its not gonna happen, bro- okay?"

Everyone groaned at the male's arrogance, more than used to it. But when its this hardcore it hits you like a tidal wave of annoyance.

Blinking, Zeo then looks at his brother and asks. "Are you seeing anyone, Zeta?"

That silenced the group. If Zeo didn't know about Ozuma being gay... boy was he in for a shock, not to mention the fact that his childhood best friend turned out to be dating his clone.

Zeta looked to be blushing as he took another bite of pizza in order to delay his answer a bit longer. What was he supposed to say? Yes, and its Ozuma! Can you believe how lucky? That would really hurt the already screwed up kid. Zeo has morals from ten years ago, he doesn't know that outside of his father's teachings two people of the same gender can love each other. Any chances of it happening for the boy are slim since Kaihou decided to rob him of his innocents and lack of knowledge of the subject of sex and love.

"Ze' hasn't found anyone yet." Tyson says out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to look at him. Why was he lying for Zeta? Zeo will be living in the house from now on, there is no hiding the fact that maybe someday Zeta and Ozuma would get back together, and the boy might actually find out in a much worse way than being told ahead of time.

That took the wind from Zeo's chest, he was sure one of them or Zeta himself would say that he was dating Ozuma. That would just be awful. Ozuma... he's his best friend, if these four want to run around hurting each other than that was fine, but he would never want Ozuma to hurt like he had; especially if it were being done by someone with his face.

How could Ozuma look at him the same? Although, there was that time in his bedroom when Ozuma slept over, he looked at him funny and the air got thick like he wanted to say or do something but he didn't. Not to mention Zeta continually made weird faces whenever Ozuma was brought up. What's the connection between them anyway?

After lunch Zeo wanted to head home. Over stimulated and tired, he has had enough for today. But there was one thing he needed to do first. Reaching into the pocket of his new jeans, he pulls out his cell then with a bow he says to them. "Phone number?"

The group looked at him like he was an alien. But then with a smile on his face, Max snatched the phone from the boy then punched his number in with his name attached adding a smiley face beside it. Handing it off to Rei, the Chinese blader pressed his number into the phone then another number for the BBA incase he leaves his phone at Kai's place on accident. Handing it to said male, Kai quickly put in his number then hands it to Tyson.

Adding his number to the phone he then puts a face beside it, an icon vomiting. With a laugh, he hands it back to Zeo. "There you go. Call anytime." And he really meant it. With a wave, he and the others started away.

"Thank you guys!" Called Zeo. "And thanks for the clothes Kai!"

The Russian raised his hand in the air but said nothing.

Just a hand in the air? That is so cool! He mentally declared. Turning back to Zeta he smiles. "Are you ready to go home?" Like he had brought him out to meet his friends and not the other way around.

Its nice to see Zeo smiling and honestly, there's an endearing bit of life behind the male's eyes now. Its very nice to see. Zeta just hoped his brother wasn't planning on becoming a Kai, because then he and his father will have a whole other set of problems on their hands.

During the walk home the two said nothing, there was no need to. It was just a comfortable silence between the two. When arriving at the mansion they stopped by the door; Pango can be heard barking on the other side of the door.

"Thank you." He throws his arms around his brother.

"For what?" Asks Zeta.

"Believing in me. I really... I really wanna get better, I don't wanna disappoint you or dad."

"Don't do it for us, Zeo. Do it for yourself." He rubs his back. "We're only here to make sure you don't stray from that path."

Laughing into his brother's shoulder, he shakes his head. "I won't."

But the moment the door was opened, by William, and the two walk in heading for the living room... all that light and happiness was crushed by the weight of two detectives, sitting on the couch sipping coffee like they weren't the things out of place in the living room.

Zeo turned on his heels in an attempt to flee but Zeta stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I don't wanna talk to them! No!" He pleaded with his brother to stop shoving him toward the living room but his feet continued to be shoved. Zeo writhed and struggled, sounding like he were about to have an asthma attack at any minute. Why are they doing this to him when things were going so good? Is this what happiness would be like? You're high one minute but only because they're hoping to staunch the betrayel cooking in the background.

"Please Zeo," whispers his brother behind him. "I didn't know dad was doing this either, but you have to talk to these men in order to have Kaihou found; don't you want him to pay for what he did to you?"

Zeo, who started crying, nods his head. It looked more like he were passed out, and someone rattled him around until his head bobbed a nod.

"Then please sit down, Dad and me aren't gonna leave you alone with them." Nodding over to their father, he says softly. "You're gonna be right between us, nothing can get you."

He was wrong, because there would be no one but him between the memories bashing him around in his head. There are pictures, he's sure of it. Can't they look at that and leave him alone. He was having such a nice day minus that little lapse, why do they have to do this today?

Taking a seat, he curls into his self, leaning over a bit touching his brother who thankfully put his arm around him.

The detectives looked confused for a moment, they've never seen twins like this before. But quickly they found their voices and the man with the thick brown hair and mustache to match said.

"Zeo Zagart, we'd like to ask you some questions about Kaihou Fuhen."

In a stern voice, he says. "Get it over with."

Zeta rubs the male's arm for strength, though he could tell he might be channeling Kai at the moment. It was still better than nothing; and if Kaihou is caught they can better start putting this nightmare behind them for good.

"We won't be long." The detective informs the boy. "I'm detective Itsu and this is detective Keiji." He says in a hushed tone, like there may be a baby asleep in a room nearby. "We're gonna have to ask you some questions in order to find the man that's hurt you, Zeo. Is that alright?"

Cocking a brow, Zeo nods.

Smiling at the teen's cooperation, he begins. Notepad open to a clean page, he presses the ready to work pen to the flat yellow lined surface. "Being the last one that's seen Kaihou Fuhen, you will know what he looks like."

Zeo blinked.

Seeing that the boy was confused by his trainee's horrible sentence structure, the other detective clears his throat then scoots a bit closer to the edge of the couch. "Zeo, since you were taken... has Kaihou changed his appearance any in the last ten years? A mustache? Lack of one that was once there?"

Zeo thought it over. It was tough not remembering being six, so the image of Kaihou when he was that young is forever embedded in his mind. The anger in his eyes, the flared nostrils. His tone so unlike all the times he would speak to him, and ask him about his day after picking him up from music or school, swimming lessons. Feeling as if the man were in the room right now with his arm around him, Zeo shrugged out of his brother's hold, craddling himself further by wrapping his arms around his legs rather than having them folded up on his stomach.

He was silent for so long, detective Keiji was beginning to think he shut down. He's seen many cases like this and was surprised Zeo had put up a fight as he did. Most kids are completely silent, still, and shells of a normal human. This case itself is incredible really. Most kidnap victims are lucky to be found alive muchless make it home. This boy is very brave to venture out on his own considering what happened the last time he did.

"Um... He gained weight. I don't know how many pounds." He holds his hands up to show them. "He used to look like this here," he spreads them open to the width of the man's former size. "But he kept on eating so that he looked like this." He spreads them apart about six or so inches wider.

"Good, good!" Says detective Itsu eagerly. "Anything else."

Detective Keiji held up his hand waving it at his trainee to silence him. "You just take notes." Seeing that the man understood, he then looks at Zeo. "That's very good, is there anything else?"

He thinks about it. Mouth twisted into a frown, his eyes lowered to his lap. "His hair..." He trails off.

"Yes?"

"It used to look really full and nice, like this" he grabs his into a ponytail then pulls a few strands this way and that, bangs moved here and there.

Dr. Zagart cocks his head. "I have a picture of him from back then." He gets up to locate the picture.

Zeo stared after his father never taking his eyes away from where the man disappeared from until he came back in and sat down. Handing the picture over to the detectives, Itsu asked to keep it and Dr. Zagart allowed it. As if he would refuse.

"Continue."

Zeo's knees trembled nervously until Pango walked into the room sitting down by her master's feet. He reached out a hand petting the dog absently. "He cut it to a broom cut." Placing his hands up like a sword, he places them at the side of his head. "Like this, see."

Nodding, the detective writes it down on the notepad.

Thinking further, he shakes his head. "That was all. His face stayed the same."

"Can you remember anything about where you were staying?" Asks Keiji. "The area, the address on the house?"

Zeo thought about this as well. He was never allowed outside at first, but as the years went by and Kaihou began to figure no one would look for the boy, he allowed him outside with him. They never went anywhere, just sat on the porch swing in each others arms. He never saw the address of the place and Kaihou never said it. They were surrounded by the forrest. He knew that much.

"Hey Zeo," his mind spoke to him through the memory. "You know why its called the forest?" The man says the word in english.

"No." He replies in a tiny voice too young for 15.

"Because its for rest, you get it?"

Kaihou began to laugh. The corners of Zeo's mouth tugged up and he laughed quietly as well.

Even now Zeo could feel a tug of a smirk at the corners of his mouth. But they soon fell into frown hearing the detective's voice. "I don't remember where we were, there were a lot of trees around. But Mrs. Shiori said that I was a long ways from Tokyo, that we were in Hokkaido- are you gonna kill him when you find him?" He asked urgently.

The the two men looked at the boy confused. Keiji shook his head after the initial shock was over. "The law doesn't permit that kind of punishment here in Japan. I'm sorry, but he will get 30 to life depending on the case." Seeing the boy's eyes he wasn't sure if that was relief or worry. Trying to ease his fears, he adds. "You will be promptly notified if he is released for any reason, and he will be monitored to ensure he stays away from you."

Unable to hold his words back, detective Itsu asks. "How did you escape from him? You must have been really scared and very brave."

Casting his gaze off to the side, he says absently. "The truck was old, I practically fell from the back when the door opened. I'm not brave, barely lucky." He trailed off.

"But its amazing that you found your way home."

"I took a ride with a strange woman because she'd already had kids with her, they seemed alright so I went with her."

Detective Keiji shakes his head. Risking one bad person for someone who could have easily been another is foolish, thinks the man.

"I stayed with her for a while and Mrs. Shiori was real nice to me..." He trails off. Thinking quietly to his self for a while he then says. "I told her about my home, and she said she would put me on a plane and send me but then she brought me herself. I... I left her in the hotel room, I had to get out of there," his voice became urgent as though he were right back in that place feeling every emotion all over again. "I wanted to see my mom and my father. I just... I couldn't just sit around and wait until the next day. If nothing else, I remember my way home."

Detective Itsu all but cried hearing that story. Detective Keiji tried to remove his own kids from the situation when he listened to the child. Thankfully they had all they needed. But there was one last question he had to ask.

"The truck, what color was it?"

Zeo looked blank for a moment, then said... I don't know. Maybe green, maybe blue but it had a long scrape across the side."

"Mmm." Replies the man, as another question struck him he asks. "And this Shiori woman, why didn't she call the police when you told her what happened to you?"

"I lied about what happened. I had to. I didn't want anyone to know what had happened, I was too embarrassed about it."

Nodding, the man says. "I see. Thank you Zeo, you were a big help. We'll find this man for you and put him away." Nodding to Zeta and Dr. Zagart in their departure.

"I'm gonna go upstairs." Says Zeo leaving the living room.

Watching him, Zagart waits until the boy is out of earshot before he grabs Zeta's arm to speak with him. "We need to talk."

Keeping his voice low he asks. "About what?"

"Nadaline, my wife is going to come here sometime this week."

Here it comes, he wants me to leave again. Thinks the boy, his artificial heart sinking.

Placing his hands to the cyborg's shoulders he squeezes them tightly. "I want you to stay," the teen's eyes widen. "Nadaline has to see you so that I can show her it isn't a lie this time."

Just when his spirits were picked up they've been dropped right back down again. He's never met his should-be-mother. But from what his father told him some months ago about her freaking out when a lesser version of his self shut down in front of her, he can pretty much guess how she's going to treat him. Rei always spoke of inner strength being the fuel behind anything you do, and boy was he going to need it this week.

"I want her to have our son back as I do. I... I want her to meet you, and love you as I do."

He looks back into his father's eyes, his own glassy. "Really?"

"Of course." He pulls the boy into his chest. "I can't say that we'll be a family but, we'll at least try to all be on the same terms of affection with each other."

Zeta didn't know what to say. A family. A brother. A mother. His father. Smiling, he pushes away from his dad, a blush clear on his face. "I'm gonna go check on Zeo."

"Alright." He smooths Zeta's hair back, releasing his hand in the process.

Zeta felt elated as he walked up the stairs, his feet thumping with each step making his smile bigger. His hand comes out grabbing the banister. _I can hear my foot steps, feel the banister under my hand... my own heart beating in my chest. I can smell things in the air and I can feel good. These things let me know I'm alive and that my existance is real, but now... now I actually feel wanted._

He wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand; he laughed quietly as he realized he was crying out of joy. Turning the corner to where his former bed room is located, he knocks on the door listening a moment to see if the boy is inside, then he remembered that the house is virtually sound proof. Turning the knob he lets his self into the room. The shower can be heard from the small hallway that connects the bedroom to the private bathroom.

"I'd better leave him alone." Just as he turns to leave he spots the diary sitting open on his brother's bed. He didn't mean to go over to the bed, and he didn't mean to lean over and take a look. "They're gonna catch him and its all my fault?" He read out loud.

Glancing at the entrance to the hall, he can still hear the shower water. Looking back at the book he picks it up reading down the page. It says the same thing until the page ran out of space. Turning to a previous page his eyes widen in shock as he reads the personal words.

"I've been bad, I'm sorry. I love you, I love you, I lo-..."

Like he'd been electricuted Zeta drops the book to the bed. Shaking, he backs away from the bed. He's not getting better at all. He's... he thinks he's in love with him! Loud breathing fills his ears, and he spins on his heels seeing his brother standing there fuming with anger.

"Have a nice read."

Before Zeta could move his brother punched him in the face.


	19. Close Knit

Falling to the floor, though unhurt from the blow; his mind didn't even register the feathery punch, but Zeta felt he owed the boy at least that much since he violated his privacy; last thing he wanted to do was humiliate him by showing him that his punch didn't hurt.

Before he could get up his brother tackled him down hoping for another swing. The two grunt and roll trying their best to get a hold of the other or ward the other off. The mini battle waged until the back of Zeta's head popped against the wall at the far end of the room.

Shocked when his brother's hands wrap around his neck, Zeta asks in confusion. "Zeo, what are you doing?"

Tears well in his eyes and his grip tightens. "Why?" He sobs out. "Why were you looking in my diary? Isn't it enough that you took my life but now you're gonna take my privacy from me."

"It wasn't like that," Zeta closes his eyes to block out the hurt in his brother's eyes that are looking too deeply at him.

Why can't he understand how much he cares about him- everyone does! But it doesn't seem to be sinking in.

"I just... you've been having such a good time, I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay when you were alone too." Explained the created twin.

"Its not any of your business how I'm feeling," he sniffles. "What do you care anyway?" His grip around Zeta's throat loosens a bit but feeling this he latches on tightly again.

Zeo had to know that he can't hurt Zeta this way, he isn't like everyone else, you can't just squeeze his neck and get a result, it simply isn't possible. But the boy was persistant if anything. No sooner than Zeta thought this, something felt wrong and his shoulder jerked on its on accord.

The cybornetic male made a strangled sound as little jolts of electricity coursed through him. "Aaah!" He cried out wondering what was going on, then it hit him.

The wires in his neck are rubbing together! They only touch briefly to make his throat contract when he swallows, touching longer than that causes the effect that happened when he was in the tournament and first used his Chain Storm attack against Ozuma. The strain was very painful but at the time he'd thought it was his bond with Cerberus causing the pain.

He'd felt it worse when battling Kai and Tyson, but he never questioned it because he was afraid of what his father might say so he battled on for his cause until the pain ripped right through him and out his arm. That same affect is about to happen right now, and Zeo would get caught in the cross fire.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" He shouted over the noise in the back of his throat, a sort of odd robotic grinding sound tracing his words of their sharpness.

Feeling another shock run through him, he takes action balling up his fist before slamming it into the side of his brother's face to knock him. At this point he didn't care how hard it was so long as the boy released him.

Surely enough his brother fell to his butt, after which he tackled him back pinning him to the floor with his forearm. Leaning down into his face, fist in the air ready to strike the boy again for causing him pain, his fist slowly lowered upon seeing the Zeo's expression. It went from anger to fear than acceptance in an instant, and Zeta could see what Kaihou saw everytime he raised his hand or some other object to the boy. A frightened child ready to submit; the erection poking him on the butt isn't helping it.

Tears running down the sides of his eyes, he says in a small voice. "Do it... hit me... please."

Shaking a bit, tears well in his own gaze and Zeta shakes his head. "No. No I can't, and he shouldn't have either." Removing his forearm from the boy's neck, he places his hands at the sides of Zeo's head. "I want to understand you, Zeo, please don't hold anything back. I wanna know what you've been through. I wanna know, not to make fun or be sickened but because talking about it is something that you want and need."

"I can't" He sobs out. "tell anybody."

"You're wrong, you can tell me. I'm your brother. I'll listen, and I won't judge... no matter what."

Zeo just shakes his head and continues to cry.

"Why do you hold back?" Asks Zeta then continues. "Because you can't tell me how you recoil when the man touches you but you give in because its better than being beaten? Or how you hope it'll only be a beating this time around and not violation to your body? Or maybe you can't tell me how you've gotten so used to that pain you've started to consider it love."

That opened the tear soaked eyes; he turned his head to look at his brother. Wonder and fear mixed together in his eyes.

"I'm right, aren't I? You feel like you've come to love him? ...But Zeo, you only feel that way because you were with him for ten years. If you were with him, say, two weeks- or even five months, you wouldn't feel this way. You would hate him and be sickened by him. You'd be confused and maybe even silent about the whole thing; but you're so used to it its almost as if you're not even looking at the situation for what it is anymore."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Zeo says in a low tone.

Shaking his head, Zeta pulls the boy into a hug. "Don't be. Loving another male is possible, you've seen my friends together- don't they seem happy to you?"

Zeo only began to cry again.

"Zeo... you don't love that man, you've only accepted him and everything he's done to you because you've gotten used to it. Its like if someone keeps telling you you're a bad person, after a point you really start to believe that maybe you are. You've been brain washed without even knowing it."

"...But... why me?"

"I don't know why." The sobbing teen's grip around his body tightened, he clearly didn't like that reply but he wanted to hold on to the person who understood him, and made sense to him for as long as he could.

"I feel like I'm gonna be attacked in my own home." He sniffles. "He'll just appear, and hold out his hand and I'll go to him. I don't wanna feel empty, I don't wanna feel like he should have me because I've given up.." He let himself be taken by tears for a moment, then he went on. "but Zeta I don't know how to fight what my body feels or what my head wants." Squeezing his brother's shirt within his fist he shudders. "I wish I was dead, so many times I would walk around the house at night, seeing the cabin instead as I do it, and I would grab the knife and I'm ready to do it, I'm ready to shove it in... but I can't."

"Why can't you?"

Zeo shrugged. "Because I wanna feel something. Even being empty I can see people and feel them and talk with them, but if I'm dead... I've given up and that means there's nothing. How would I ever know if I had a chance? I'm not like you, I can't just take it back and everything is fine."

Zeta let that roll off, because he understands what Zeo is saying. He's thought this many times his self and he's more than ready to allow himself to be shut down for good once his friends have passed. It would be unfair to continue living without them. He even planned to learn how to create bodies for himself, as his father has, so that he can age with them. Everything he has planned for himself is for his friends, because if he had to make the choice for just himself... he wasn't sure he could be brave enough to die.

"You and your friends are so nice to each other, and I can tell you really love one another... but what about the rest? How much do you love each other when you're mad or when someone has hurt the other- would the rest hate him too? Nothing's definite Zeta, so why shouldn't I be with Kaihou?" He takes a quiet breath, his tears have ceased. "He... he cares for me even though I'm a mess, what if I don't get better and I just stay this way? Will you and Dad and your friends love me? Or will you get tired of having me around?"

"Ha." Zeta smirks. "I'm already tired of having you around." He said in all honesty. "You're rude, you dislike me, you're not even trying to get better or take anyone's advice. But I'm still here, aren't I? I haven't given up on you and I never will. That's why you can't give up on you either." He strokes his brother's long hair. "Kaihou only liked the end result of what you've become because it made him feel good that he broke someone with so much spirit. I've read your diary before remember? And I could tell you were just as much a pain in the ass then as you are now, but your parents love you. Enough that your Mother left our Dad because he was trying to replace you, and Dad because he replaced you. You were such a huge part of his life he couldn't see another day without you in it... so he made me."

Zeo never thought about it that way. His mother and his father did such drastic things because of his disappearance. They love him. And as far as he can tell they haven't stopped.

"But where's my mother?"

"Dad said he wanted to wait to call her, but Zeo she is coming. I don't know when, but he told me she'll be here."

Taking that in he nods, releasing his grip from his brother. "I'm glad. I... want to get better for everyone. I wanna show you that I have what it takes. I'll see a doctor like father says."

"Thank you."

The boy smiled weakly at his brother then turned his gaze to his diary. "Do you... wanna read it with me?" He asked shyly. "I wrote everything in it, lots of stuff that maybe you should see... if you want?"

Nodding Zeta stands helping his brother up as well and the two sit on his bed, diary in Zeo's lap, and the boy begins to the read his inner thoughts to his brother.

...

Rei cracks an eye open but remains still in his bed for a moment. He wasn't sure, but it sounded like there was someone at the door. After another moment passed and sure enough there was another knock. Getting out of bed, feet sliding into a pair of light green slippers he walks over to the door. Figuring it was one of the other tenants living in the building, his curiousity was peaked at what they could want at this hour. Pulling the door open, his curious expression changed to one of happy surprise.

"Zeo, what are you doing here?" He steps aside for his friend to come in. "Did something happen at home again?" He closes the door once the boy is on the other side. Searching for the light switch on the wall he flips it up scrunching his eyes a bit from the sudden brightness.

"Sort of, as well as, not exactly." Says Zeo walking over to the bed, the only other thing to sit on in the room is a small chair but that's on the other side of the room.

Zeo wondered briefly how Rei could stay in a place so small, it doesn't even have its own bathroom. He knew that the teen loved a simple life but he could at least move into his own place. Would he accept one if he got it for him, a one room apartment somewhere close by. Zeo turns his head when the mattress dipped down beside him.

"What does that mean? 'Sort of but not exactly'?"

Waving his comment off Zeo says, "I just meant that my brother said he had a really nice day and he was ready to hang out again with all of us anytime but, then he had to talk to these two detectives and he kind of had a fight with me because he caught me peeking into his diary."

"Mm." Rei thinks quietly a moment then asks. "What were you looking for?"

Zeo shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just wondering if he was lying to spare our feelings. He writes in his old diary a lot, I guess curiousity got the better of me." He looks down a bit ashamed.

Nudging him, he smiles to make him feel better. "Don't worry about it, we all get a little anxious around secrets, its human nature."

Zeo thought about that, smiling at the idea of being au natural in human behavior. Since his brother came back into the picture he hasn't felt that anything he's done has been natural. It felt, well it felt like instinct from programming, and with Zeo constantly telling him that he's not human and therefore has no feelings it can really hurt a guy. If he only knew how much.

"But you know what? He's been insecure and snippy because the whole ordeal made him question his sexuality, and being around all of you and your relationships today made it even worse. Rei," he looks at his friend, eyes serious. "He thought he was in love with that guy Kaihou."

His eyes widen in shock. He looks like someone just told him it really could rain cats and dogs then took him outside to prove it. "No way?"

"I set him straight though, I think he really understood me too."

"That's good. Imagine being in love with someone who hurt you like that. I don't know how well I'd manage either. Knowing its wrong to think that way but I can't help it."

"Mm."

They sit in silence a moment, until Zeo broke it with a sigh.

"He showed me his diary, front to back since he got home. I wasn't shocked to see all the raw emotion he had in there, but what I was surprised to see was how he was taking it. Zeo was looking at everything with sad eyes, like he didn't have a clue who wrote in his diary but he was trying to find his old self in there somewhere and couldn't. It made me realize a lot of things have to change for him to feel like he really belongs in the new family he has. His old one is gone. I'm not the one who has to adjust to him, he has to adjust to us. It has to be forwards not backwards."

"That's very smart of you, Zeo." He hugs his friend with one arm around the shoulders.

"Hahaha." He pats Rei's forearm. "That's kind of why I'm here."

"Hmm?"

"I just thought, if I'm gonna help him spring forward the least I could do is give him his looks back a little bit."

"I don't understand."

Turning to face his friend he says with a smile. "I was wondering if you would cut my hair for me?"

"I..." He furrows his brows. "Of course, but are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah, I've been doing a lot of thinking and this hair cut could be just what we both need. To identify ourselves as twins. I don't wanna look like him forever."

"I see," he grins. "Want a dye job while I'm at it." He laughs.

"Don't even think about it." He laughs as well.

The two head down the hall to a small bathroom. The light flickers on making the scissors gleam almost menacingly on the sink counter top. Holding a band in one hand, a comb in the other Rei looks at his friend in the mirror.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah."

With a shrug, he says. "Alright. I'm gonna use my comb okay?"

Zeo nods.

Rei combed the blue locks into a ponytail high atop his head, then he slid it down so that the band is in the center of his back. Picking up the scissors he begins to trim downward through Zeo's mass of hair.

Zeo started to chuckle feeling his head lift a bit with each clump that fell to the floor. Laughing a bit as well, Rei leans down picking up the banded together ponytail.

"And here is your consolation prize," he snickers. "How does it feel?" He asks running the comb through it again. "Too different?"

"My poor hair, I've known it for years." Zeo pets the ponytail laughing. "It really doesn't feel so different. Ha, I'll bet I weigh twenty pounds less than when I came here."

Laughing, Rei runs a hand through his own hair, "I know what you mean." admiring himself in the mirror the Chinese male says. "Maybe I should cut mine too, you think Kai would like it?"

"Hmm. I think he cares more about you than the hair."

"I wouldn't bet on it with the way he runs his hands through it." He snickers. "Are you gonna show Ozuma?"

That seemed to dampen his mood a little. Sighing, he places his severed strands into the waste basket beside the sink. "I haven't seen Ozuma in so long. I don't think he wants to talk to me too much. At least not until I snap out of it and realize there are other people in this world besides myself."

Wincing, Rei rubs Zeo's shoulder. "He said that to you."

"Not in so many words." He closes his eyes. "I have so much insight on making my brother feel better- and my father- but when it comes to him I get all choked up."

"Do you want Max or me to talk to him for you?"

"Naah, its better I do it myself." He glances up when he feels Rei pulling his hair up into a ponytail for him. "I'm already out of the house, maybe I could see him now while I still have courage to do it."

"I think you should."

Nodding, Zeo stands from the chair. Turning his head this way and that he smiles at his reflection. "At least I have a conversation opener." Turning around, he gives Rei a hug then thanks him before walking out the door.

"Bye Zeo." He says after him, cleaning up the small bathroom.

"Bye. And good night." He dashed to the elevator giving Rei one last wave before disappearing behind the closing doors.

...

Zeo arrived at the warehouse just as the sky began to turn pink with the promise of dawn. Sliding the large metal door aside, he skims his vision around the room before settling on a pile of blankets in back. Smiling weakly, he closes the door once on the other side then strides the distance over to his sleeping teammate.

He didn't know how else to see Ozuma right now. They could be fighting or maybe they're not. It was really hard to say. But Zeo walked steadily over to the bed; like he usually does when he visiting his boyfriend late at night. With purpose and confidence. He can see the back of the his head peeking up from under the covers. He bought the futon for Ozuma when he'd told him liked staying in the warehouse; it was the most Ozuma would allow him to do for him. He wished he could do more, not understanding the simple life.

_'Hn. I'm seventeen now, maybe when I'm eighteen the two of us could move in together someplace. That would be nice.'_ Thinks the blue haired male as he lifts the covers behind his boyfriend, then climbs into bed. Wrapping an arm securely around Ozuma's waist, he lays his chin on the males strong shoulder, cheek to cheek. He smiled when feeling Ozuma's cheek rise from his own smile.

"...I was hoping," his scratchy tone admitted softly as he opens his eyes to greet a solid gray wall in front of him. "that it would be easy like this."

"Ha." He squeezes Ozuma's waist tighter. "I guess I got tired of making things hard for you, and myself."

Nodding, Ozuma closes his eyes. "Thank you."

Shaking his head, Zeo kisses him on the cheek. "Don't thank me. I feel like I've done something wrong when people thank me for being myself."

"Okay." He turns over then wraps his arms around Zeo. "I've missed you." He pulls him closer when he feels Zeo's weight shifting from sleep taking over him.

He isn't able to hold Zeo's waist once sleep sets in, his arms could be crushed to turning blue and dying, but he liked to hold him around the shoulders anyway, he can play in the male's hair easier.

Opening his sleepy eyes, he looks at Zeo questioningly. "Zeo?"

With an impish smile, he sits up to turn his head for Ozuma to get a better look. "You like it? Rei cut if for me just a while ago. I came to show you before I went home." He grabs the ponytail giving it a testing swish back and forth.

Ozuma was speechless! A ponytail that once fell only to Zeo's ankles is now just reaching the end of his neck. What a change.

Zeo began to squirm under his boyfriend's gaze. Blushing he says. "Come on, you're gonna make me uncomfortable."

"And you're okay with it this way?"

Zeo blinked in confusion touching his hair again. "Yeah. That's why I cut it. Don't you like it."

"I love it." He reached out to give it a touch as well.

He missed touching his Zeo so much. It was almost ridiculous how lonely he felt without him. They were both being pains to each other but Ozuma felt like the biggest one of all. He felt like he had so much to apologize for.

"Zeo... I'm sor"

"Don't." He raises a hand to silence Ozuma. "I know, and it doesn't matter anymore. We're here together now, and it'll always be like this no matter what."

Laughing quietly, Ozuma pounced on Zeo dropping kisses down on his face like it were raining; enjoying the laughter from Zeo when the familiar taste of him met with his lips. Their kisses were heavy and hungry but they sought nothing more than that from each other as their laps lay comfortably fit with one anothers.

"Ozuma," he spoke between kisses. "I want for you... to keep coming over... to the house... please don't avoid it anymore." His heated sigh interrupted his words and he kissed his boyfriend a bit longer before continuing on.

Ozuma's tongue slid into his mouth touching playfully to his own brushing the inside of his cheek.

"I want for you to be both of our friend, and my lover still. Please."

Ozuma shakes his head. "Don't say 'please' when asking me for things, I'll give you whatever you want Zeo."

Smiling, he was glad to hear 'Zeo'. It didn't even sound like he were struggling to say it or forcefully over saying it to make him feel wanted. He was just being Ozuma, and he could tell that his boyfriend is as sorry as he is about everything. A familiar nudge coming from their pants caught their attention and their hips complied to their need by grinding against the other person's hardened body.


	20. Somebody Love You

Zeo walked back into his home around 9 o'clock in the morning. He could smell breakfast the moment he placed his hand on the door knob. The cook must be making a huge breakfast; Zeo's never smelled anything cooking from outside unless it was one of those things that took a while to prepare, or it was currently on going; like instead of the usual half hour to an hour it went on for two or so.

He wondered what the occassion was? Turning the knob, Zeo steps inside greeted by Pango's wet nose poking him in the face as she jumped up on him. It was amazing the love of a dog. He thought for sure the large white animal hated him, especially after pulling him down the stairs when they first met.

Laughing a bit, Zeo pets her on the head then pushes her to the floor with a gentle nudge. "Nice to see you too. I'll sneak something under the table for you." He promised. Walking through the foyer, he heads through the living room then into the hall and to the dining room.

His brother and father are seated at the table lauging at cartoons on the small television set at the end of the table. Zeta smiled at the scene. He was glad that his brother was still feeling good after their talk last night. He also hoped that Zeo has told their father about his want to go to therapy, if they come along. They could all use some anyway. Its been a very trying couple of months. Walking over to the table, Zeta smiles when his father and Zeo turn to look at him.

"Zeta. Where have you been?" Asks his father.

"Hm? Oh, I went out to get some fresh air." He turned his head toward the television knowing that his change wouldn't go missed. And it didn't.

Zeo's eyes widen and his father's jaw dropped completely to his chest.

Being coy he says. "I hope breakfast is soon, I'm starved."

"Zeta?" Says his father.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your hair?" It was Zeo who asked this.

"I don't know, what happened to my hair?" He turns his eyes upward at his bangs, then pretending it was an after thought he grabs his ponytail. "Oh right! I got it cut. Do you like it?"

"How did you 'get it cut'?" Inquires his father. "There are no places open at this time." He's up from his seat looking the boy's hair over with his hands after pulling out the ponytail.

"I went to the B.B.A building and Rei cut it for me." He admits proudly. "Don't you like it?"

"Its... Its a change. Are you sure you wouldn't rather keep it the way it was?" Harushige takes his seat again after seeing that that boy Rei did a nice job cutting it. One slip up and his son's hair would have come out in chunks. He really wished Zeta would have had him do it.

"I really like it, Zeta. It suits you," he huffs a laugh out with a blush. "I'm kind of jealous. I've actually gotten used to long hair."

"And I think it looks really good on you too." Says Zeta honestly. After all, he liked the way he looked with long hair, Zeo's no different.

"Thanks."

Harushige smiles at his children. He doesn't know what it was that Zeta said to his brother last night but it did the trick. The boy woke up happy as a clam, nearly singing as he hummed around the living room, helping William do a little morning dusting until Harushige told him to come and join him in the dining room for breakfast. He'd just assumed that Zeta hadn't gotten up yet, he had no clue the boy had left anywhere. Maybe it was time to get some body guards for the boys, or perhaps just someone to watch over the house to see that his kids stay put.

"I have breakfast." Says William walking in the little table cart with large covered dishes on it.

The twins gave somewhat of a cheer at finally getting food. It would seem they both had long nights, last night. Zeo snuck out of his room to do a little night activity himself. He'd taken his diary with him and, one page at a time, he burned the book in the fireplace. He hated himself for thinking that he could love or even care for a monster like Fuhen Kaiho.

Its time for a fresh start, and it starts today. He's gonna be well mannered and happy, honestly. He's gonna hang out with Zeta and his friends, and Ozuma; they're all gonna have the best time. Kai forgave him for trying to grope him, so he knew that mistakes can be made and he won't be exiled for it. He has no reason to be afraid anymore, and it was a huge breath of air to him.

Zeo didn't know how well therapy would go, though. He felt that talking about it would only bring it back and make it worse for him, but if Zeta thinks its a good idea then he can't argue. He's been right about so many other things. Zeo couldn't believe he thought the boy had no soul or right to pass himself off as human. Zeta has to be more human than himself, whose felt like a ghost since coming back. But no more, and hopefully never again.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Asks Harushige.

"I figure we could go to Tyson's and wing it." Says Zeta eating a large hunk of french toast covered in baked apple slices and whipped cream.

"Hn. Teenagers need to learn to get a clear head. All they ever say is 'we'll wing it.' I'd love to know what it is that you're all really doing over there."

_'Huge sex party dad, what else.'_ Zeta begins to laughs out loud. "What all guys our age do, right, Zeo?"

"Right."

Cocking a brow, Harushige shakes his head in dismay. The three finish breakfast and the two teens head into their rooms to dress for the day.

Outside the large home, a woman approaches the front door. Adjusting her pinned-on hat, she raises a hand and presses the door bell. Nadaline Paradise has come home.

...

"Zeta come here." Calls Zeo from his room.

Zeta walks down the hall, rounding the corner into his brother's bedroom. "Hmm? What is it?"

His brother is over at the double doors leading to the balcony. "Come in, and close the door."

Doing as the boy asks, Zeta then walks over to him; curiousity running rampant in his mind. "Whaat?" He asks again.

"I wrote it last night." He hands his brother his violin case. "Do you like it?" He asks before its even opened.

"Uh..." Opening the case, Zeta cocks a brow then smiles serenely. "Zeta Zagart." He reads the silver pen written words on the polished wooden violin. "I like it alot, you have very nice handwriting, but,"

"But what?" He looks puzzled.

"I don't understand the gesture."

With a shrug, Zeo then picks up a flute case that he must have gotten from the music room. "I... I figure that violin has become more your thing than mine so, I thought I should give it to you. You can have it. From me to you." He blushes looking down at the floor. "I don't mind playing flute at all."

"Zeo... I don't know what to say." Smiling at the boy he says. "Thank you. It means a lot. I actually like playing this darn thing. Even though I hate lessons." He laughs.

"Yeah, I did too. That teacher is a real dork."

The two of them laugh with memories of the yak-breathed music teacher instructing them how to play. The door bell called their attention away for a second.

"I wonder who that is?" Zeo takes two steps away from his brother.

"Probably the guys, they might have come to get us. Tyson does tend to come around during breakfast some days." Putting his violin back into its case, he closes the instrument then locks it. "We should play together sometime."

Attention away from the visitor, Zeo smiles at his brother. "Yeah! That'd be neat, huh?"

The two make their way towards the bedroom door; the moment Zeo pulls it open he hears the woman's familiar voice flood his ears.

"I came Harushige, so where is he?"

Nadaline's face has aged quite a bit, her eyes tired and sad. She's been haunted by their son's death since it happened; and to have her ex-husband call her, telling her he isn't dead when she had finally come to grips with it a few years ago... it was like being socked in the face with the past all over again.

She could still see the sick smile on the man's face as he presented some mechanical child to her calling him their son. It tore at her! And the wound remained there anytime she would turn on the television and see the cyborg's face over that year he entered a beyblading tournament.

It hurt her most that when she looked at him, she saw her son. The fire he posessed in his young heart, the spirit that never failed the boy. It was all too much. But this would be the knife in the heart if it were more of Harushige Zagart's sick scientific games.

Dr. Zagart looked at his beautiful wife, she hadn't changed even a little bit in his mind. The woman he loved and still carries a very strong torch for, stands before him. She had left him so bitterly back then, and it was devistating to lose someone that he'd never stopped caring for at the drop of a hat.

Unfortunately in his case, that hat was a failed attempt at recreating their son. With a weak smile, he says softly after adjusting his face to controlled and calm. "I'm sorry my lo-.." he stops himself. "Nadi', but he may have already left with Zeta to a friends house."

"Zeta?" The woman questions.

"It really is you," Zeo says from the stairs; all eyes turn to him. "Mom!" He rushes downstairs nearly missing a step twice.

The woman's eyes look frightened a moment as the teen rushes up to her, arms slinging around her neck when her young son's would only have reached her waist. He gripped her so tightly, fingers playing in her hair a bit. Just as her son had often done. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't. When Harushige had told her what happened she thought it was riduculous but after a moment, it didn't seem impossible. Fuhen had spent a lot of alone time with the boy when he had to be driven to music classes or some other place that neither parent could attend. But can it really be her son?

"Zeo," she says softly. Her hands caress the teen's back; his hair is just as long as her own! And just as soft and just as real.

Zeta watches from the top of the stairs; mouth slightly parted, eyes beginning to tear at the sight before him. Love, real love... of a mother. Something he never got to know and probably never would. Zeta suddenly felt jealous to the point of sickness processing through his mind.

The singer spoke rapidly to her now teenaged son in French, but Zeo only looked confused. He had no reason to speak French for ten years so the language was sketchy to him at best.

"Why aren't you responding?" She asks in Japanese.

"I'm sorry mother but I can't really speak French so much anymore."

Nadaline's heart crumpled in on her, it showed on her face. It made Zeo feel like he's just been punched in the gut and tears swelled in his eyes.

Seeing this, the woman shakes her head wiping them away quickly. "No, don't you cry about that. I don't mind, my Zeo. Mamma will just teach you French again. It will be wonderful for us, and you will never have a reason to not speak it again once we go home."

Snapping out of his trance, Zagart looks at the woman he loves with a bit of confused anger. "What do you mean?"

Not even looking at the man, though her expression grows bitter. "Isn't it obvious, Harushige? I'm taking Zeo home to live with me, in Paris."

"But you can't do that!" The man was outraged.

"Can't I?!" The woman nearly hollered. "A sick man has had our son for ten years because of your watchful eye and it all could have been avoided if you weren't playing cutesy with that assistant of yours!"

"I was never-.."

"Save it! All you had to do was take a simple trip to the airport with him, but you couldn't spare a moment away from your precious experiements to see that our son arrived to his destination safely." Looking at Zeo, she holds the boy's cheeks firmly between her hands. "My boy. Don't you want to come home with your mamma?"

Zeo nodded without even realizing he had done it.

Smiling, the woman nods as though telling him he'd said the right thing. "Then its settled. We'll leave as soon as you're packed. Go on up and get your things."

The teen turned on his heels starting up the stairs but he stops when he sees Zeta staring down at him, tears on his cheeks.

"You can't do this," growled his father. "Zeo is my son as well, and I've missed him just as much as, if not, more than you, Nadaline. And I will _not_ let you take him from me again."

"I never took him in the first place, Harushige," the woman hissed. "You managed to do that all by yourself." Following after Zeo, she pauses on the stairs landing seeing that Zeo was still standing there. "Zeo?" She questions until she sees what's stopped him. "...Its you."

Zeta blinked back to earth. Head shaking, tears falling out to the side in his action. "You're... you're forgetting about me. What about my feelings? What about what I want?"

This surprised the woman. How can this boy want anything. He's not even human! "Please stand aside and let us through." She says firmly.

"No. I won't let you pass."

"Why you-.."

"Mother please," Zeo insisted.

Taken aback, the singer silences her words.

Zeta looks at his brother with a 'thank you' in his eyes. Steadying himself, he sighs to calm himself. "I just don't think its fair for you to take Zeo away, not when I finally have the family I've always wanted." Zeta says quietly. "I never knew how much I wanted a family, a real one, until meeting Zeo. And I won't let you take him away from me- not yet, not when I'm finally finding out what it feels like to be a brother."

He looks down sadly as he walks slowly down the stairs to his brother.

"To have secrets from our parents, laugh about private jokes, being strong through their downs and having someone who can be there for me as well when I'm not feeling so good." He wipes the back of his hand across his eyes. "Someone to go places with, make fun of" he laughed through oncoming tears. "I want all those things with him and my Dad... and you, Ms. Nadaline."

The woman looked blank as the false child spoke directly to her. How can he feel these things? How can he want anything. How?

"I may not be made up of the same things, but I feel and I know... and I need." He says sadly. "So please don't take him away, not just yet... and please stay here... and get to know me." Holding out a hand, he says honestly. "I... I'd like to get to know you."

She looked at the boy standing before her. His arm the perfect hue, fingers perfect. How her son would look if he had no scars up and down his arms, or a finger slightly bent the wrong way from God knows what. Its wrong, this boy. Its wrong. And yet, to look at him not Zeo but Zeo. Its alarming to feel that she feels something toward him.

"Please." It was almost unheard it was said so quietly.

Two teens, brothers, with only birth technicallity saying otherwise. He cares for her son, Harushige and herself; someone he's never met.

_'Could I have been wrong?'_ She wonders walking slowly up the stairs. _'To never give it a chance to continue loving my son this way?'_

As her hand reached out, she watches her real son... the boy she gave birth to, smile faintly at her. No hurt in his eyes, no fear that should be there. Did this boy give him that smile? Her hand comes into contact with Zeta's. Its soft, and warm just as her own. And as she clasped the cyborg'ss hand, she pulled him to her, hugging him close.

"I... Can't promise to love you, but I... I'll try."

"Thank you." He whispered into the woman's shoulder. Zeta didn't care that the woman may have agreed because she didn't plan to stay long. What he cared about is that she cared enough to try.

2 weeks later.

It had been shaky, this family spending time together; Nadaline hesitated around Zeta many times, but by the second week they were all talking and laughing as equals- they even had a barbecue, inviting the other bladers to come. It was a very loving and nice time.

And by the end of it all, Zeta really was crying as he watched his brother and someday mother leaving for their plane. He and his father stood in the terminal waving to their departing backs as they boarded the plane.

Zagart pats his son on the shoulder. "Let's go home, Zeo." He says to his son. "They'll come back someday." He believed.

And Zeo hoped so.

That night as Zagart wrote in his diary, he wrote up a new formula to make a human. It consist of love, hate, desire, pain, happiness and despair but mostly, family.


End file.
